The Start of Something New
by meggoneggo
Summary: Hanabi glared,"Hinata you're going to lose him if you don't pick now!" Hinata looked down with a pained expresstion on her face.....
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is Emo gem coming to you live from your computer!

Sasuke- -sarcastically- yes! The all mighty Emo gem is here! tch.

Author- shut up Sasuke! T.T

Sasuke- not my fault you suck -not caring face-

Author- FINE! I'm now changing my name to um……ano….AH! Meggie-chan!

Sasuke- right….'Meggie-chan' dose not own Naruto and other stuff.

xxXXxx

Chapter 1: A Long Day

A short 15-year-old girl with a boyish black-bluish hair cut was running down the hall way. She was running after a 16-year-old girl with brown buns on the sides of her head. The two girls were running down a hall way with lockers to the left of them and doors to the right.

"T-Tenten!" the short girl squeaked as she got closer to said girl.

The brunette skidded to a stop to let her panting friend catch her breath. "Hinata we have to hurry up or we wont make it before the bell rings!" Tenten exclaimed.

"h-hai!" Hinata stuttered as they begin runny through to halls of Konoha high school.

The bell started to ring as the two girls busted through to door to the Math room. The two stood there panting as the rest of the class stared at them.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Ms. Hyuga and Ms. Tenten" the math teacher Kurenai Yuhi said in an annoyed tone.

"But Ms. Yuhi! We made it on the bell so, were not late!" Tenten protested.

"Now I never said you were late" replied Kurenai is a teasing tone "and you know you are allowed to call me Kurenai"

"hai!" replied Tenten with a smile on her face. But Hinata on the other hand was blushing madly from all the stares they were getting.

"Okay, now if you two would sit down, we can begin today's lesson." Kurenai said turning toward the board to right down the homework assignment.

Tenten and Hinata walked over to there seats, and tried to pay attention.

--

After about ten minutes into the class, Tenten got bored and started to text message people in other classes. Hinata had her cheek on her palm as she try to move her pencil in-between her fingers with out using her thumb.

She was so concentrated on the pencil she didn't notice time go by, and the next thing she knew it was five minutes till the bell rang for lunch.

**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG!!** (that is so bad! I'm sorry T.T)

Hinata and Tenten walked into the lunch room. They walked over to a table that had three blondes, a red head, a guy with a dog in his hood, a fat kid pigging out on chips, a guy with raven hair occupying it and a kid that was sleeping on the floor.

"Hi guys!" Tenten said cheerfully.

But instead of a reply she only got grunts and a few waves. Tenten sat down by one of the blonde girls, while Hinata sat down by the kid with the puppy in his hood.

"hi Hinata!" the over exited dog-person.

""he-he-hello K-Kiba" Hinata said in a whisper to the dog-boy.

"ok so everyone's here right?" asked the blonde that was sitting next to Tenten. Since no one was giving her an answer she looked over to see if everyone was there. "where's Shikamaru?"

Everyone pointed to the boy that was sleeping on the floor. "well, wake him up!" she ordered.

The fat kid went over and kicked Shikamaru in the side.

"mmmmm, alright I'm up" Shikamaru whined. But the fat one wouldn't stop kicking him. " ALRIGHT CHOJI! STOP KICKING ME!" Shikamaru yelled. Wait…yelled? Shikamaru never yelled, that must mean that ether Choji was kicking him really hard, something bad was about to happen, or he was just cranky.

At that exact moment a girl with bubble-gum pink hair ran over to us. "SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled at the top of her lunges.

Anyone could have sworn that the whole group ground.

The pink girl latched her self onto the raven-haired boy. "SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN!" she repeated.

"Sakura"

"yes Sasuke-kun?"

"get.the.hell.off.me." he said trough cringed teeth.

But instead of letting to she just pretended she didn't her him and started pulling him over to her table.

"not so fast Slutra" said a platinum blonde girl to Sakura.

"what'd you call me Ino-pig!?" Sakura yelled letting go of Sasuke and walking over to Ino.

"you herd me SLUTRA! You're a slut! You will open your legs to anyone! You whore!"

"I do not! And at least I'm not a pig like you INO-PIG!"

Basically it went on like that for about 15 minutes. Meanwhile when the two girls were ranting the group went back to what they were doing after Sasuke came back over to the table.

"ok…. moving on" The blonde girl once again started "so I'm having a party at my house on Saturday and I want all of you to come!" she said with a big smile.

"hey Temari?" Ino asked after she and Sakura finished there ranting "are we going to be the only ones there cause then it would be kinda boring."

"no 'cause Kankuto is going to be there plus maybe like half the school" Temari stated with the smile still plastered on her face.

"w-who's Kan-kan-Kankuto?" asked a stuttering Hinata.

"Our brother" the red head said gesturing to him and Temari.

"that's right! Kankuto is mine and Gaara's brother. He's coming here all the way from Suna!" Temari exclaimed happily.

"but isn't Suna like 50,000 miles away from Konoha?" Tenten asked.

"some where are around that" Gaara said in a not-caring tone.

"hey teme" asked the blonde boy

"what do you want dope?"

"I just remembered something….I've been calling you teme so much I for got your name" the blonde stated with a sheepish grin.

"omg" Tenten said with said with an I-cant-believe-he-just-said-that face on.

"N-naru-uto, how c-can y-you forget y-your b-best friend's n-name?" Hinata said in amassment.

"I don't know it just happened" Naruto replied.

"his name is Sasuke Naruto SASUKE!" Ino yelled trying to get it through Naruto's thick skull.

"ok, ok you don't have to yell. Sheesh"

"s-speaking o-of f-forg-getting, w-who has s-science n-next p-period?" asked Hinata.

"Shikamaru and Ino do" replied Temari.

"ya, so you have to help me drag him up to class!" stated Ino.

"o-ok" take a guess on who said it.

**RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!**(the bell rang, kinda duh)

"aw!" the whole group ground.

Ino and Hinata walked over to wake up Shikamaru.

"hey Shika, wake up!" yelled Ino as she kicked the sleeping boy.

"I-it's n-not working" Hinata stated the obvious.

"no duh. Um… ok you grab his feet and I'll grab his hands. We will pull him over to the elevator then into class."

"h-hai!"

Hinata grabbed Shikamaru's feet while Ino grabbed his hands. The tried to pull him up but found out he was extremely heavy, well to them he was.

"he's r-really h-heavy!" Hinata stuttered

"I no that!" Ino yelled.

Ino went over and grabbed one of Shikamaru's feet while Hinata had the other. They started inching there way over to the elevator. They propped him up on the sit of the wall and pushed the up arrow button. AS they were half way to the class room Hinata fell down.

"come on Hina! We are almost there!" Ino yelled.

Hinata shakily got up and started pulling Shikamaru again. They were just a mere five feet from the class room when the bell started to ring. The two started pulling faster to make into the class room before the bell ended. As soon as they stepped foot through the door the bell ended and thy collapsed on the floor.

Huffing for breath Ino managed to say "w-we -huff- made it!-huff-"

"y -huff- ya!" Hinata replied.

As the whole class was staring at them Shikamaru started to wake up.

"eh? What am I doing here? I thought I was in the lunch room?"

"we -huff- had to pull your fat ass all the way here!" Ino screamed.

"oh….thanks" said the lazy boy as he got up and sat in his seat. While Ino help the panting Hinata to hers.

'_this is going to be a long day'_ Hinata though as the class FINALLY started and she started twiddling her pencil once again.

OK! So that was chapter 1! Let me know what you think about it ok!?

Oh and also this story will be a major OOC! Ok so if you like it so far maybe you will like the rest of it! :)


	2. Hinata Hyuuga

Hello everyone! I am going to post a little thingy in every chapter that has nothing to do with the story. Ok? Oh and I'm changing Hinata's hair to long about waist length hair ok? It is VERY important, cause I put sort hair in chapter one….sorry.

Sasuke- ya what ever just get on with the story.

Meggie- fine!

Tenten- Meggie dose not own Naruto or Naruto stuff.

XxXXxx

I like PIXY SICKS!

XxXXxx

Chapter 2: HINATA HYUUGA

"Ok class to start of the lesson you are going to write a paper about who you are. But write it like you are talking to a pen-pal or a person you have never met." Stated the writing teacher.

A girl with light lavender eyes and long dark hair grabbed a piece of paper and started to write.

_Hello, I am a high school student at Konoha High school, in the village Konoha. I guess they couldn't think of another name huh? Well school started about a week ago and I still don't know were my classes are pretty sad right? _

_What do I look like well, I have these eye that are like no one else's. Normal people have blue, green, purple, black even red eyes, but not me. I have these weird white eyes. I have been told that they are lavender but I don't see any color what so ever when I look at them. _

_I have dark long hair that reaches my waist. You would think that is normal right? Wrong. Everyone else has short hair or it is styled or put up, but not mine. My just hangs off my head. But that's not the weird part, it this weird color. It has blue, black, indigo, purple, you name it! I cant under stand what color it is. _

_Well if you haven't figured it out yet my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I know, when you here the name Hyuuga you think of Hyuuga enterprises and Hyuuga inc. Well my family or should I say my father runs both or those corporations. So ya were rich, but do I get any of it? No. In stead of giving me and allowance or something I get nothing. It all goes to my sister Hinabi. My pampered little sister Hinabi. My father gives her everything she wants. But he gives nothing to me, his first born child! I wish my mother was still alive she wouldn't let that happen. _

_Ya that's right my mother is died, she died in a car accident when I was six. I miss her terribly, but I know that if there was a way she could help me with my father I know she would._

_Well my interests are reading and well that's probably it. I'm a book worm. Most of my friends, if you can call them that, like to go out and party but not me. Not the shy, quiet girl that's writing this. Most of the people I hang out with don't even talk to me. Tenten, my best friend, is even starting to talk less and less to me. I have none them all since we were in kindergarten. And yet they know nothing about me. I bet if I skipped school for a week none of them would notice. I wish I could make them notice me, like if I could change somehow. But I know I can't. I don't have to courage to. I can't even stop stuttering when I talk. Most people are starting to believe I have a disease or condition because of it. But no. I stutter because I am afraid, I'm a coward, I'm a failure._

_Yep I'm a failure, every time I try to do something I fail. Like this assignment right now, I'm probably going to fail it. I have no confidence and I always do stuff wrong. So I'm going to stop writing before I do anything else wrong._

_Hinata_

XxXxxxxX Hinata POV XxXxxxxX

I walked up to hand in my paper when I noticed no one was in the class room. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 3:30. Class had ended 30 minutes ago.

I did it again.

I failed.

I failed to notice people getting up and leaving. I failed to notice the bell had rung.

I'm such an idiot.

I put the paper on the teachers desk and walked out the door to my locker. As I was walking down the hall I herd shouting.

"_Naruto you better get back here right now!"_

"_no way kakashi! If I don't leave now I wont get any ramen!"_

Naruto.

I stopped were I was. Naruto was still at school. My heart started to beat faster. Yep that's right I have a crush on Naruto Uzumaki. The biggest idiot in the school.

I herd footsteps running toward me.

Oh god! He was coming my way. I turn around to see an orange blob coming closer.

Oh no, what should I do?! Should I say hi? No that's stupid, but I cant just keep staring at him. Maybe he hasn't seen me yet, then I should hide. Wait. Hide? Why should I hide from him?

'_I have no confidence and I always do stuff wrong'_

Oh, that's why.

I ran behind the corner of the wall as he ran by. I sighed as I came out as soon as he was gone.

I'm a coward.

I thought was I walked out of the school.

For the next few minutes I must have been on autopilot or something because at one moment I was at school the next I was on my door step. I quickly walked in and ran up the stair hopping I wouldn't see my father or my rat of a sister.

'_I always do stuff wrong'_

"hello _sister_" Hinabi said in a sickening-evil way.

I stopped right before my bedroom door. I turned to her. I wanted to say 'hello _Hinabi_' in the same evil way but,

"g-good e-evening Hina-abi"

I failed. Again.

I ran into my room, slammed the door and leaned agents it. I always do everything wrong, no matter how hard I try.

I walked over to my bed and took out my homework. Math and World History. I hated them both. After about three hours of trying, failing, then trying again I was done with my homework, and I was hungry.

I walked over to the door and creaked it open. The lights were off and there was no movement. I tip-toed out of the room and down the stairs. As I looked around the corner I saw a light. It was coming from the kitchen. But as I got closer it turned off and a tall figure walked out and into another room.

Trying to go into stealth mode I snuck my way into the kitchen and over to the fridge. I grabbed some ham, cheese, manias and some bread off the counter and made a sandwich. I grabbed a soda and took my sandwich upstairs. I sat on my bed staring out the window as I ate. Normal people would have sit down in front of the TV and ate but as I wrote in the essay, I get nothing.

You know how normal family's eat together? Well I try to stay away from my family. Because when ever I am around either my father or my sister I always either get in trouble or yelled at. So I usually stay in my room till everyone goes to bed.

I tossed the can into the trash as I grabbed my towel and headed toward the bath room. I threw my towel over the top over the shower rack and turned on the water. I turned it to a temperature that I liked, shredded my clothes and hoped in the shower.

I will all ways love the feeling of hot water touching my skin. I wet my hair and grabbed my head and shoulders shampoo. People have always told me head and shoulders was for old people or for people that had dandruff. But I'm not old nor do I have dandruff, I gust don't have the ambition to buy anything else.

Twenty minutes later I steps out of the shower, wraps the towel around me and dashes to my room, shutting the door behind me. I walked over to her closet and peered at all my cloths. They were all either baggy pants, shirts, or way to big sweatshirts.

I sighed before putting on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. I walk over and climb into my bed, I see something shiny in the corner of my eye. I turn to see a shooting star. My mother used to always tell me to make a wish on a shooting star, and I always did. I close my eyes and make my wish.

_I wish I had courage, ambition, anything to make me better then what I am now._

I open my eyes to see the star glide across the sky, sighing I turned off the light and went to sleep hoping my wish will come true.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**OMG! I updated, for anyone who is reading this story. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Dr. Pepper**


	3. Invasion of New Kids and the Dream

Hello new people! :D! I am very exited I got new peoples! And I am sorry I spelt Hanabi's name wrong I always thought it was Hinabi.

Sasuke: so says the stupid one.

Dr. Pepper- shut up before I hurt you!

Gaara- the crazy one dose not own any Naruto stuff

Dr. Pepper- YA!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I have a grey hat that says Dr. Pepper on it!

_**So lazy to write a line thing000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Chapter 3 : Invasion of the New Kids and the Dream

Third period. It was only the third period of the day and everyone was already bored out of their minds. The English teacher just kept talking and talking, it was SO annoying! Hinata was trying her hardest to keep from falling asleep. But as she was about to let her head fall to the desk there was a nock on the door. Everyone's heads were glued to the door as two girls stepped into the class room, and up to the front of the class.

"Everyone" the teacher started "meet our two new students, Kichi and Hana Yuzuna."

As the two girls waved everyone had their eyes glued and wide to them. Normally when a new student came people wouldn't even pay attention to them but these two were different. Why, you might ask? It was because of there hair. One of the girls, Hana to be exact, her short hair was red. But not just any red this red looked like it was glowing! So if you have ever seen a girl with glowing red hair it might have been this one.

The other girl however had a completely different color. Her hair color was, wait for it, wait for it,……PINK! But unlike the kind of pink that Sakura has this pink was like it was mixed with a little gray. So it was a dark pink or maybe hazy pink.

Everyone was silent until another pink haired girl jumped up and broke the silence.

"you stole my hair color!" Sakura said pointing an accusing finger at Kichi.

"I did not! I was born with this color hair, but yours looks like it came out of can!" Kichi yelled back to Sakura.

As the two continued to fight the teacher finally stepped in and told Sakura to go sit down.

"now, would you to please take a sear in the back?" the teacher kindly asked.

They both nodded and started walking toward the back, which were Hinata was sitting. Hana sat to the right of Hinata and Kichi sat to the left of her. Hinata started to blush from being next to people she didn't know. As Hinata was starting fall asleep again a note landed on her desk. She quietly opened the note and it read:

_Hi! This is Hana. What is your name?_

Then another not landed on her desk.

_Hi! This is Kichi! What is your name?_

Hinata quickly put down her name and threw the papers to there rightful owners. Few seconds latter two note fell on her desk.

_Hi Hinata! Do you think you can show me and my sister around the school? You know since we are new? Also, DO YOU WANNA HANG OUT SOME TIME? you know be friends?_

_-Hana_

_Hi Hinata! Hey dose that pink haired girl always act like that cause she was being really bitchy, I mean come on! It is just hair!_

_-Kichi_

Hinata laughed as she wrote back.

_Sure I will show you guys around and I would love to be friends!_

_-Hinata _

_Unfortunately yes she dose act like that all the time she is really annoying. _

_-Hinata _

They continued passing note for fifteen minutes then the bell rang. As they packed up there stuff Sakura came over and pushed Kichi.

"listen to me you little copy-catting bitch! Either you dye your hair or we are going to have some _problems_. You hear me?!" Sakura said angrily to Kichi.

"is that right? Well you better listen to me carefully either you back off or are we going to have to bring this little problem outside?" Kichi said with venom in her words as she sent death glares at Sakura.

"hmpf" Sakura mad a little noise as she walked off with her nose in the air.

"I really don't like her" Kichi said walking out of the room with Hinata and Hana flowing her.

After they had made plans to meet up at lunch they split up to go to their classes. And once again Hinata found herself in a class room almost falling asleep. But the only difference was that she was in one of the classes she hated most, Math. But just like third period there was a nock on the door that awakened her from almost sleeping on the desk. And once again two new students had entered the class room. But as they entered Hinata stared dumbfounded. _' what is going on? Are the new kids like, taking over the school or something?'_ Hinata thought as the two kids entered the room. But one thing that was different from last hour these two were boys. But yet again people were staring at them because of there hair. But don't weary the two didn't have pink and red hair, actual it was green. Yep that's right they both had GREEN hair.

"class say hello to your two new students Haru and Toshi"

'_what no last name? well that's a little strange. But Tenten doesn't have a last name either so I guess it is normal, either that or having no last name is a big thing now' _Hinata thought to herself.

The two boy walked over and sat in the second row, _'well at least they didn't sit by me. Maybe I could get some sleep with out the teacher noticing'_ Hinata put her head down on the desk and drifted off to sleepy sleepy land.

_In Hinata's dream:_

_Hinata was walking through the streets of Konoha , she had a leaf headband around her neck. It was something everyone wore around the village. _

_As she was watching a humming bird fly by Naruto came running up to her. _

"_Hinata! Hinata!" he yelled out her name._

_Hinata's heart started beating faster and faster as he got closer._

"_Hinata! I have something to tell you!" He said as he got down on one knee._

'_OMG! Is he going to propose?!' Hinata's thoughts went wild as she couldn't control herself._

"_Naruto! Are you going to propose to me?!" she said as her heart sore with happiness._

"_what? No I was just tying my shoe." he said as he got up off the ground. Hinata's heart sank as she thought she was going cry. But for her sake she held it in._

"_as I was saying," Naruto continued "I did it! I finally did it!"_

"_did what?" I was now interested._

"_I got Sakura to go out with me! Isn't that great?! She is like the best girl in the village, and I get to be her boyfriend!" he shouted jumping up and down. Hinata on the other hand had tears poring down her cheeks like a waterfall. As soon as Naruto turned around she was gone. She had run as fast as she could toward who knows were. She had ran till her legs gave out and she fell to the floor sobbing real loud. She cried and cried until she had cried herself to sleep. _

_The next mourning she had woken up in a room that wasn't familiar. It had grey walls and wood flooring. As she looked around she found someone sleeping in a chair with there head and the bed. Hinata had figured it was a guy because of the shortness of the persons hair. As Hinata looked closer she had realized who the person was. It was the one and only heartthrob of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata's eye widened as she realized he had brought her to his house when she had collapsed. Her eyes softened and her mouth turned into a sweat and kind smile as she began stroking his hair. _

_He started to stir a little as he lifted his head up to look at her. He smiled at her. But not one of his smirks a really true kind smile. He got up and sat next to her on the bed and with he thumb and index finger tilted her chin up. As he lend in she closed her eyes, but at the moment their lips touched-_

Hinata was jerked out of her sleep.

"huh?" she said half awake.

"come on Hinata! If you don't hurry up we will miss lunch!" Hana said eagerly to get down stairs to the cafeteria.

"hm" was all Hinata said as she followed Hana an Kichi down stairs.

They walked down stairs and to the lunch table were everyone was sitting. As everyone introduced them selves to Kichi and Hana, all Hinata could think about was her dream. Why had she dreamed of Sasuke? Let alone them kissing. Dose Naruto really love Sakura? No that can't be, Sakura is an annoying slut! There is no way those two would fall for each other! But what about Sasuke? The look in his eyes and the kindness in his smile, it had to be a dream! Sasuke would never do those things! But even if he did he would never do those kind of things to her! She needed to clear her head. Hinata had excused herself saying that she will be right back, and walked out side.

She walked outside for who knows how long, but as she was walking she had found the source of her troubles sitting by a tree staring off into space. Her feet started walking towards him unconsciously. As she got closer to him he whipped his head around and stared at her.

"what do you want Hyuga?" He said in a boring tone.

"um," what had she come here for?

"c-could I s-sit n-next to y-you?" WHAT! Where had that come from?!

"hn" was all he said as he looked away.

Hinata walked over and stat next to him with her back agents the tree. As her thoughts had drifted back to her dream, Sasuke Uchiha was thinking about the girl sitting next to him.

What's up with this girl? Doesn't she like Naruto? I thought she wasn't a fan girl. Well she is quiet so I guess she is ok. But that stutter of hers is so annoying. But taking a closer look at her I guess she is pretty cute. Long dark hair, lavender white eyes, soft pale skin. She was really cute. But the jacket and baggy pants aren't. they make he look like a guy! By the stutter I can tell she probably has no confidence, I wonder what she would be like if she changed? she would probably would be beautiful. Wait. WHAT?! Sasuke Uchiha doesn't like anyone! And this girl is no exception! Or is she?

Both of them were so caught up in there thoughts they had lost track of time and the next thing they knew the bell started ringing. Surprised Hinata had jumped up and dashed for the door with Sasuke close behind.

**To lazy to put a line00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?? HUH? REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Wish Granted

Hello everybody! Well Strapplekim should be happy cause of the hinasasu scenes, hell everyone should be happy! And thank you Hina-chan20 for reading!

Sasuke- no comment

Gaara- Dr. Pepper owns nothing of Naruto stuff….kinda duh

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

I love playing with fire!

Also PETER YOU ATE MY FUCKING LOLLY POP!

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Chapter 4- Wish Granted

Four months. It had been four months since Hana, Kichi, Haru, and Toshi had come to Konoha. It had been four months since Hinata and Sasuke sat together by the tree. During those four months you wouldn't believe how much things and changed. Hinata had become best friends with Hana and Kichi. Haru had become best friends with Gaara and Toshi had become best friends with Kiba. But that's not all Hinata had grown more confidence from hanging out with Hana and Kichi. She had also become closer to Naruto and Sasuke, and she kept having dreams about Naruto loving Sakura and Sasuke coming to Hinata's side, helping her ever time.

It was a week into January and Hinata Hyuga had just turned 16 eleven days ago. Her sixteenth birthday and her father didn't even remember. If it hadn't been for Hana and Kichi it would have been the worst day of Hinata's life. But instead it was the best. Her party was almost as much fun as Temari's. But that's a different story now isn't it?

Hinata was sitting in class thinking about Naruto and Sasuke. She had learned over the past four mouths that they are rivals and hate each other but at the same time they and best friend or maybe ever brothers, it depends how you look at it. But anyway Hinata had gotten closer to them both and Hinata had even got Sasuke to talk to her, and that is really saying something. Sasuke never talked to anyone more them he has talked to Hinata, and Hinata never stuttered around Sasuke. It was kinda nice really. Knowing that someone acts differently around you then everyone else but in a good way. It was a good feeling. The two had talked about everything, there hopes, dreams, memories, family, there problems, their likes and dislikes. The two had become like best friends.

The bell had rung snapping Hinata out of her thoughts. She packed up her books and after putting them in her locker she made her way down stairs to the cafeteria. On her way down she met up with her blonde haired crush. Naruto Uzumaki.

"hey Hinata!" he said in a cheer full voice.

"h-hello N-Naruto" she stuttered. Then an idea popped into her head.

"h-hey Naruto? W-who do y-you l-like?" she asked .

"hmm? Like? You mean like like?" she nodded "well, umm don't tell anyone but I like.." he was blushing furiously "Sakura."

Hinata stopped breathing. Her heart felt like it was shattering into pieces._'he loves Sakura, just like in my dreams?' _Hinata thought disbelieving.

Naruto, stupid as ever, didn't notice the change in Hinata and just started walking away.

As soon as Naruto had left Hinata dropped to the floor sobbing quietly, trying not to disturbed other students. But as she cried on the floor she herd foot steps coming closer, and a familiar voice call her name.

"Hinata?" the voice repeated. She looked up to see the face of one of her best friends, Sasuke Uchiha.

"s-s-sa-asuke" she cried out his name.

Seeing the tears flow down her cheeks and her eyes red and poofy, he kneeled on the floor and embraced her into a hug as she cried into his chest. She cried her heart out and the whole time he sat there hugging her and whispering good things in her ear, telling her that it will be all right. As soon as she stopped crying he let go of her and asked her in a quiet soothing voice,

"what happened Hinata?"

"N-Naruto told m-me that h-he likes S-Sakura" Hinata said in a sad and painful voice.

"oh Hinata" was all he said as he hugged her again, and she hugged back needing emotional support.

"you know what Hinata? Naruto is more of an idiot then I thought. Liking Sakura and crushing a beautiful girls heart, he is just an idiot." he whispered into her ear with kindness in his voice.

"thanks Sasuke" Hinata replied with a small smile on her face.

"come on" he said as he pulled himself off the ground successfully pulling Hinata with him. He started walking down stairs with Hinata following him. He walked up to the lunch line and bout and apple and two grape sodas, and walked out the doors over to the tree were they always eat. They had found a table near the tree two months ago and Hinata always sat on it while Sasuke sat by the tree.

Taking a bit of the apple he looked over at Hinata. She had so many emotions going through her eyes at that moment. Sadness, sorrow, anger, and betrayal.

"hey" he said braking her out of her thoughts. As she looked up he threw the apple at her. "you haven't eaten anything yet"

Whispering thanks she took a big bit out of the apple. People didn't know this but they had always shared there food, they don't know when it started one day they just started doing it. But strangely enough it didn't bother them. As they threw the apple back and forth the bell rang signaling that lunch hour has ended it was time to get back to class, not like anyone wanted to.

Hinata and Sasuke walked up to the Science room since they both had it this hour, since Sasuke had changed schedules. They walked in and sat at their assigned desks and waited for school to be over.

It was a miracle! Three class periods had flown by in mere seconds! School was over and Hinata was walking out of school when she herd yelling. She started to fallow the source of the yelling and found Sakura, her minions and Choji on the ground covered in dirt.

"hey fatty! Are you stuck?" you of the girls yelled as they kicked Choji.

"haha ya FATTY!" Sakura yelled as she too kicked Choji.

Hinata looked around people were stopping to look and poor Choji with sad faces. Why wasn't anyone helping him? Were these people just going to let him suffer? Someone has to help him! Hinata ran over and stopped right in-between Choji and Sakura.

"S-Stop!" Hinata yelled.

"what was that? I couldn't hear you. All I herd was s-stuttering!" Sakura taunts.

"ya s-stutter girl!" yell one of the girls. They start laughing there asses off, and continue to tease her. Soon everyone is laughing at her.

Hinata lowers her head and shuts her eyes.

Why? Why dose this always happen? I try to do something good and impulsive, but I always fail and get laughed at. Why cant I be more enthusiastic, like Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, everyone! Even Sasuke. What happen to that wish I made? What happen to the courage, and ambition I wished for? Was I just ignored? I don't want to be ignored anymore. I want people to pay attention to me when I am around, when I talk. I don't want to be just some random girl, I want to be noticed! I….Want…..To….Be….STRONG!

Hinata's head snapped up and she had fire in her eyes. In an instant she lunged at Sakura and tackled her to the ground. Sakura, being taken by surprise, was caught off guard and had the wind knocked out of her. Hinata punched Sakura in the stomach causing her to curl up in a ball on the ground.

Everyone had stopped laughing and had started to watch the two girls fight on the ground. Soon Sakura's minions started attacking Hinata. But she was to quick and so Hinata was fighting agents several girls and she was winning. Sakura tried to punch Hinata in the face, but Hinata dogged and lunged at her arm biting it. With all her mite she bites, bites as hard as she can until she can taste blood. But you know how normally blood tastes like salt or maybe iron? Well Sakura Haruno's blood tasted like the sourest thing you could ever imagine. While she was biting her, Sakura had screamed as loud as she could ands started punching Hinata's head.

But with all the screaming and noise it had alerted a person with raven black hair and onyx eyes over to a group of people. As he made his was towards the center of the crowd he saw what he thought he would never in his life see. Hinata the girl he had fallen in love with and Sakura the girl that clamed she loved him on the ground fighting each other. He could see Hinata biting Sakura and see blood dripping down her arm as Sakura punched Hinata.

As Hinata was biting Sakura she was slowly being pried away from her by Sakura's minions. They threw her to the ground and as she pushed herself up with one arm she was tackled to the ground causing the wrist to be pushed down. Hinata felt a crack in her wrist and winced as she felt pain shoot up her arm. As she ignored the pain as she punch the girls on top of her.

He saw it. He saw her being pushed down. He saw her wince. He knew she had hurt her wrist, he had to help her. But how? If he intervened Sakura would probable think he was helping her, and Hinata might hate him for stopping the fight. If he got a teacher then Hinata would get detention. After what Hinata has told him her father would not be happy about that, and he didn't know what he would do to her. But he had to help, she was injured! But she looks like she is ignoring the pain. But, but how? She was always quiet and shy. She would never have this much courage to cause all this, would she?

Hinata had started clawing Sakura's face. She scratched so hard she could see a little blood coming from parts of her face. As she saw this Hinata felt proud, she had finally gotten to courage to do something. She wish had come true! _THANK YOU KAMI! _she said over and over in her head. Hinata had been flipped around and now she was on the ground with Sakura on top of her trying to punch her but she was digging her nail into her arms.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" yelled a very angry voice.

Everyone turned there heads to see a humming Tsunade .

"HYUGA! HARUNO! TO MY OFFICE! NOW!" she yelled.

Hinata and Sakura immediately jumped-up and headed toward the principles office.

One word was going through Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke's head_ 'Shit!'_

Hinata and Sakura were sitting in chairs in front of Tsunade's desk.

'_ok what do I do? If I get detention father will be pissed at me. How do I get out of it? I got it! I just have to lie'_ Hinata though.

"ok, now tell me what happened?" Tsunade said in a calm voice.

Nether answered her question which just got her madder.

"Hinata! Tell me now!" she eyes drifted to Hinata.

"w-well" Hinata started her lie " I-I w-as starting t-to walk h-home when I h-herd sh-shouting. I-I followed t-the noise and I-I saw Sakura-san kicking a-and t-teasing Choji-san. I-I t-tried to stop her b-but she s-started te-easing me." Hinata started to fake cry. " a-and then she l-lunged a-at me and s-started p-punch me." by now Hinata was sobbing real loud.

"sakura is that true?"

Sakura sat there mouth wide open as she herd Hinata's lie. "NO! SHE IS LIEING! I NEVER DID THAT!" she yelled.

Tsunade looked over at Hinata's sobbing/shaking figure and knew who was telling the true. "Sakura Haruno you are a liar and I am giving you a weeks detention for starting a fight, starting now!" she yelled.

Tsunade walked over to Hinata and escorted her to the nurses office.

Fifteen minutes later Hinata walks out of the school to find Sasuke waiting for her.

"well?" he asks.

"well what?" she asks back.

"well what happened? Do you have detention? What happened to your wrist? Did you start that fight? HOW did you start that fight?!" Sasuke yelled out questions.

"oh you mean that! No I don't have detention, and how did you know about my wrist? And it is sprained so I cant bend it and I have to have this thing on. Yes I started the fight and what do you mean how?" Hinata answered all at once.

"how did you manage not to get detention if you started to fight?" he asked clearly confused.

"I lied" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?! You lied?! You can't lie!"

"yes I can! I lied right to the principals face and even fake cried!" Hinata yelled out.

Sasuke stood there completely astonished.

"And what do you mean how did I start the fight? I tackled her to the ground!"

"I mean how could you have I thought you had no confidence? How did you do that?!"

"well mister! Have you ever herd of making wishes on shooting stars? Well that's how I did it! I mad a wish a long time ago and it finally can true! I have confidence! I have ambition! I can do anything! " she said jumping in the air.

"ok then. But let me ask you one thing, do you still like Naruto?" he asked all serious like.

She stopped jumping and her face fell. "there you go again you ruined my moment! But for your information, no. I don't like that idiot."

Sasuke felt so happy at that moment, but then he remembered something.

"Hina, what about you father? Wont the be mad that you can home late?" he asked in a worried tone.

"omg! I totally forgot!" she said and started running toward her house, but then yelled "BYE SASU-CHAN! SEE YOU TOMAROW!"

Blushing from the nick name Sasuke started to walk off toward his house.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**OMG! Is Hinata gunna be ok? Dose Hinata like Sasu back? And what happen to Sakura? But most importantly WHY AM I STILL UP!? ITS LIKE ALMOST 4:00 IN THE MORNING!!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. They Had to Call the Police!

Hi peoples! And the new person im-a-tumor! WELCOME EVERYONE!! Ok now I'm bored.

Sasuke- SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

Dr. Pepper- EKK! oh and for Hina-chan20 I was messing with my name its really girl-of-anime not Dr. Pepper is in the house. Hehe

Gaara- What ever this person's name is she still dose not own Naruto characters, Naruto story, and other stuff.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Favorite metaphor- Should've, Could've, Would've, Didn't.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 5- They Had to Call the Cops!

She was Happy. Hinata Hyuga was happy. She was running down the streets of Konoha with a huge smile on her face. She didn't care that she was late and her father was probable going to yell at her. She didn't care that she had beat Sakura Haruno up single handedly. She didn't care that Naruto had said straight to her face that he likes Sakura. She didn't care that she had lied right to the principals face. She Just Didn't care. All she cared about at the moment was that her wish had come true. The wish she had made four long months ago had come true. She had got the courage and ambition she had wished for, and now she was the happiest person on earth.

Hinata walked up the steps to her oversized front door. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, trying not to make any loud noises. She closed the door carefully and turned around. But boy she wished she hadn't. She found herself staring right into he eyes of her father, Hiashi Hyuga. And he looked pissed!

"where were you!" Her father demanded an answer. But as she stayed silent he got even madder. "DAMN IT TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU WERE!" he yelled angrily.

She snapped. All of her happiness was replaced with anger at that exact moment. To released all her anger she decided to do one thing. Yell back.

"you wanna know where I was? I WAS TRYING TO HIDE FROM YOUR UNGLY ASS FACE AND YOUR FUCKIN ATITUDE!" she yelled with rage, anger, and venom in her voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!" he slapped her. Hinata Hyuga's father had slapped his first born child.

Everything was silent as Hinata stood there with her eyes wide and her head moved to the side and a big red mark on the side of her face. Fire in her eyes, Hinata slowly turned her head facing Hiashi. He had a smirk on his face, which just made Hinata angrier. Just like a few hours ago, in an instant Hinata tackled Hiashi to the ground and started punching him rapidly. But unlike Sakura, Hiashi caught her fist and threw her toward the wall. She hit the wall with a loud thud, but as she started to get up he grabbed her throat and hoisted her off the ground.

"you think you can beat me that easily?!" Hiashi roared as he tightened his grip on her neck.

Hinata clawed at his arm trying to escape but it was no use and she was running out of air, she had to think fast. So she took her right foot and swung as hard as she could into Hiashi's crouch. He immediately let go of Hinata and clutched his privates. Hinata fell to the floor gasping for air. She looked over at Hiashi and saw he was distracted, this was her chance! She ran over to the fire place and grabbed a metal bar. She ran back over to Hiashi and swung with all her might. Hinata had hit Hiashi's leg and herd a loud cracking noise as he fell to the ground. Panting Hinata looked at Hiashi's unmoving figure. She had thought that he was out cold when she went to put back the bar. But as soon as she turned around she fell face first on to the ground and was being dragged back.

Hiashi had grabbed her by the ankle and was pulling her toward him. He got on top of her and started strangling her. As Hinata was trying to get free she saw a flash and the next thing she knew Hiashi was being pried off of her by the police. Her vision had gotten blurry from lack of air but she still stared at the cops in amassment. If they hadn't come she would be dead right now. As they pulled the limping Hiashi out of the house one of the cops came over to Hinata.

"are you ok?" he asked in a sincere voice. But instead of an answer she just nodded. He smiled as he walked off to the rest of the police.

As soon as the police left Hinata hoisted her self off the ground and walked over to the bath room. She started to check her self for any injuries, and surprisingly there was none. Her clothes were a little ripped from being throne around but she was ok! But as she looked into the mirror her eyes went wide as she looked at her neck. Her neck was just about covered in black and blue bruises. They were all around her neck and there was no possible way of hiding them.

Hinata sighed as she left the bath room and headed up stairs to her room. Once in her room she opened her closet and took out several shopping bags. She had remembered when she went to the mall with Hana and Kichi that they had bout her a hole new wardrobe. She stripped off her clothes and put on an outfit from the bag. She went over and looked into her mirror. She had a pair of black bellbottom pants with rips at the knees, a white tube top, black plaid button up shirt that was unbuttoned, black and white bangles on her wrists and a pair of checkered black and white DC shoes.

Satisfied with her black and white look, Hinata went down stairs and out the door. She ran through the streets of Konoha once again. She ran into town, and started slowing down once she reached her destination. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath then she walked right through the doors of the hair salon.

An hour later Hinata walks out of the salon with her hair cut down to a little past her shoulders with bangs covering her forehead. But that wasn't all she had dyed her hair, it was now a mixture of light purple and dark blue instead of her normal midnight dark hair.

With a smile on her face she started to walk home. All through out her walk she thought about what has happened through out her life. All the ups and downs. She had figured that meaning Hana and Kichi was probably one of the best things that ever happened to her, without them she wouldn't have been here and her father wouldn't be in jail. She laughed, that's right her father was probably in jail right now and she was the one who sent him there.

She smiled to herself as she walked through her front door. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. As she walked into the living room she spotting a picture on the table that she had never seen before. It was a picture of her father and his twin brother Hizashi. Oh how she missed Hizashi, and his son Neji. They were both living some were in Chiba. Hinata had spent most of her childhood with her uncle. He had taught she so many things too. He taught her how to fish, play piano, ride a bike, skate board, rollerblade. He was like a real father to her and Neji was like a brother, where Hiashi had treated her like a worthless piece of trash and Hanabi had treated her like a rival. She was always trying to compete for there father's acceptance, even though she always won she never stopped. Oh how she hated her Sister.

"hello! I'm home!" well speak of the devil. "is anybody home?" she wandered into the living room were Hinata was sitting on the couch staring at her.

She narrowed her eyes, "why are _you _down here? Where's father? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!" she yelled trying to scare her sister.

Well now she is the one that failed. Hinata got up and walked right past Hanabi. "What am I doing down here? I live here moron! Your father? He's in jail. I can do what ever I want to my hair, why you got a problem with that?" she answered all of Hanabi's question with hate in her voice.

Hanabi stood there astonished. Never in her life had Hinata talked back to her in a hatful way let alone not stutter once when she talked. But then something clicked. "WHAT DOYOU MEAN HE'S IN JAIL?!"

"I mean exactly what I said. He is in jail."

"HOW?!" by now Hanabi was freaking out.

"How? Oh that's simple. The neighbors probably reported a disturbance of something."

"WHY?!"

"I can home late. He yelled at me. I yelled back. He slapped me. A attacked him and we started fighting. The police came and arrested him." Hinata tried to put it into simple terms so her tiny brain could process what she just told her.

Hanabi stood there wide eye. Father………and………Hinata……….had….gotten…into……a.…fight? Here brain started to go into a melt down. She started walking over to the corner of the room, went into the fetal position and started rocking back and forth.

Watching her so called sister have a panic attack was pretty funny to Hinata. She walked up to her room laughing when she remembered something. _'I still have my skate boarding in the basement when Uncle was teaching me!'_ Hinata turned around and headed for the basement.

As she rummaged through old boxes she found a photo album. It was of her and her mother when she was younger! As she was looking though the pictures remembering old memories, she found a letter in-between the pages. As she opened the letter she found out is was from her mother:

_Dear Hinata,_

_Either something bad has happened to me or I am dead. But either way I still love you and I want to protect you even if you are reading this long after I am gone. Your father dose not know this but I have found a way to take ten percent of his money each month and put it into a savings account for you. This account can never be closed and is open for you and only you to access any time you need it. If you think about it over the years of collecting his money you have more money then you father and you always will. Also I know how your father can be so if he ever treats you badly or harms you in anyway, I have set up an agreement with the courts that you can have a parent divorce. It is were you can be separated from your parents by choice and live your own life. It is all set up for you all you have to do is take him to court. But as your mother I ask you to live with a friend if you do this. I hope I have made your life better by doing these things and I will always love and protect you Hinata._

_Love ,_

_Your mother, Hinako Hyuga._

As she read it over she started to cry tears of happiness. Her mother still loved her and is still protecting her even in death! Hinata was so happy at that moment. She folded the letter up and put it in her pocket and she stood up she saw a black thing behind the boxes. As she moved them away she found her old skate board. Hinata smiled as she thought that this has got to be one of the best days of her life.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well there you have it! Hinata beat up sakura, sent her dad to jail, twisted her little sister's mind, grown confidence, lied strait to the principal, and found a letter from her mother all in one day. Now I would feel accomplished wouldn't you guys? also im going to put up two pictures to explain Hinata's hair, but the color and the style are in two different photos ok? Well-**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW!**


	6. YOU RICH so where are you gunna live?

Hello! don't know what to write here but ok! IT"S ALMOST 2:00 IN THE MORNING AND I HAD INPERATION! Well ain't I funny? Well before this breaking news we go to Sasuke Uchiha for this boring announce meant!

Sasuke- I LIKE HINATA HYUGA! -he says bouncing off the walls(literally!)-

Hinata- aww! Sasu-chan! -glops said boy(coughgirlcough)-

Gaara- moving on………….no one here owns Naruto stuff. The person that dose, well the author cant remember his name. it's a guy right?

Kiba- WHO CARES! What we should really focus on is- WHY AM I NOT APPERING MORE AFTEN!

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Uuuuuummmmm……Fire is entertaining! Did I already say that?

Gaara- MOVING ON!

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Chapter 6- YOUR RICH so where are you gunna live?

Hinata was walking to school in her checkered DC shoes, Black baby-tee with two white and pinks skulls in the corner, blue jeans and a purple and black mono-strap backpack on her back. She walked into the school with confidence and along with everyone staring at her. Hana walks up to her.

"Whoa! Girl you look AWESOME! Your wearing the clothes we bout you!" she said with excitement.

"ya! And they look awesome!" Hinata said with the same amount of excitement. Hana stared at her in disbelief. That seemed to happen a lot now doesn't it? "What?" Hinata said confused at her friends face.

"YOU DIDN'T STUTTER! THAT'S AWESOME!" she yelled jumping up and down.

Hinata laughed at her friends antics but then stopped when she saw Kichi walk up to them with a look on her face.

"Hina? Do you know what people have been saying about you?" she asked with that look still plastered on her face.

"no what have they been saying?" she asked interested.

She leaned in so only Hinata and her sister would hear. "They have been saying that you beat up Sakura and got detention!"

"what!? That's not true!" Hina yelled.

"ya! Hinata would never do that!" Hana yelled alongside her friend.

"I didn't get detention!" Hinata finished her yell.

They both stared at her. Then yelled "YOU BEAT UP SAKURA?!"

"ya" the Hyuga girl said in a nonchalant way.

"AWESOME!" they both yelled at the same time.

All three of them broke out laughing until Sasuke came over.

"hey beautiful" he said as he kissed her cheek and snaked his arms around her waist. Hinata giggled. "hey cutie"

As the two were enjoying there moment there was this strange noise.

Beep

Beep

Beep

"what the hell is that?" Hinata said annoyed.

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Is it getting louder?"

Beep

Beep

**BEEP!!**

**SLAM!**

Hinata slammed her hand agents her alarm clock shutting off the annoying noise. She signed as she started getting ready for school. She did her daily routine, get up, shower, do hair, brush teeth then pick out clothes. But as she started brushing her hair she looked in the mirror and saw her hair color changed. In an instant all the things that happened the day before flashed into her mind. She smirked as she remembered the look on her sister's face when she told her what happened to Hiashi.

She walked out of her bath room and over to her closet. Before she had gone to bed yesterday she had hung all her new clothes up and stashed all the old ones into a big box and stuffed it into the corner of her closet. But that's not all she did, she had managed to start up her new cell phone her friends got her and she got a plan with Alltel. Clever little teenager isn't she? After all she did do it all in one night. Her friends had gotten her a red LG Chocolate cell phone. Her friends must really like her or something cause have you ever bought your best friend a really cool cell phone? Nope.

Well going back to where we were. Hinata desisted on a lavender shoulder shirt with the word 'promise' written across it with a black spaghetti strap under shirt, blue jeans with a black belt with pyramid studs, a few black hair ties around her wrists, and black DVS shoes with skulls on them. She walked over to her night stand and grabbed her phone and the note her mom had given her. Walking out of her room she also grabbed her red and black World Industries skate board with Flame Boy on it, and her purple and black mono-strapped backpack she actually had and walked down stairs.

As she was about to leave a thought hit her. Smirking she walked over to the living room to see if her sister had moved at all. Nope. She hadn't moved an inch since last night. Laughing to her self Hinata grabbed a pop tart out of the kitchen and road off to school. On her way her neck started to hurt, not knowing what was wrong with it she touched it with her hand and winced. She had forgotten that her father had tried to choke her twice in one day and left like a thousand bruises all over her neck. Hinata signed as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"hello?"

"Hey Sasu-chan!" Hinata said in a high peppy voice.

"Hina? What's up? Why are you calling?"

"Sasu can you meet me a block away from school? I have to tell and show you something."

"ok I'm on my way." He said as he hung up.

Hinata sighed once again as she started skating faster since she lived the farthest away from the school. At she got to her destination she saw Sasuke look into space standing agents a tree.

"Hey Sasu!" she yelled to her best friend.

But as soon as he looked at her and his breath hitched. He felt like he had a lump in his throat, and his hearth started beating faster. _'she dyed her hair! OMG! She changed her style of clothes! SHE'S RIDING A SKATE BOARD!' _Sasuke was to mesmerized by her new look he couldn't stop staring at her.

"hm? Sasuke? Are you ok?" Hinata started waving her hand in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke finally snapped out of his trance but was speechless . "So how do you like my new look?" She said with a hand on her hip. Again he was speechless, but luckily one word slipped out of his mouth.

"Awesome"

"you really like it?" Hinata said smiling a really big smile. All he did was nod his head and continue staring at her, that is until he noticed something.

"hey, what is that on your neck?" He asked making a WTF kind of face.

Her expression went from smiling to frowning and her looking at the ground. "ya that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I knew if I told Hana or Kichi this they would go bizerk. Yesterday when I got home, my father got home before me so he started yelling at me and asking where I was. And, and I like snapped." she looked at him with a sad expression. " I started yelling back and then he slapped me. And then, then I tackled him and started punching him. But-but he caught my fist and threw me against the wall, and as I was trying to get up he grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground. I tried everything to get away, then I kicked him in the junk and he dropped me. I got this bar from the fireplace and hit him in the leg and he fell to the ground. I went to put the bar back but her grabbed my ankle and pulled me toward him. He got on top of me and started choking me again. I was about to die or pass out from air when the police came. If-if they hadn't of come I would probably- probably be d-dead right know." Hinata had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sasuke stared at Hinata dumbstruck. _'he-he tried to kill his own daughter?!'_ "oh Hinata" Sasuke said with his voice full of sadness as he hugged Hinata. He hugged her like it was the last time he would ever see her. He wanted to hold her forever and protect her from everything. But he knew he had to let go, he broke away from the hug and wiped away the last tears that rolled down Hinata's angelic face. "Hina? What happened to your father?"

Hinata started laughing. "my father? Should he really be called that any more? Well _Hiashi" _she said with a sickening look on her face and venom put in to that one single word. "at the moment is in jail and my little rat of a sister" she smirked. "is having a nerves brake down because of all it and is it the corner of the living room probably thinking of ways to kill herself." she started laughing again and Sasuke stared at her wide eyed and with his mouth open.

As soon as she stopped laughing Hinata pulled the note out of her pocket. "Sasuke I also had to show you some thing."

"what? I thought what you had to show me was the new Hinata Hyuga style" he said smirking as he pointed his arms at her.

"no" she said flatly "what I had to show you was this letter I found when I was looking for my skate board." she handed him the letter. As he read through it his eyes widened and he looked at her with his mouth hanging open, again.

"Hi-Hina, do you know how much money that would be?! Your RICH!" he said as he threw his arms in the air.

"ya I know that but what about the Parent Divorce thing? Should I do it?"

"Hinata," he grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "he tried to KILL you! Of course you should do it!" he yelled.

"but where would I live?"

"I'll help you find a house. Either that or do you wanna live with me?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

Hinata giggled " Sorry but I don't think my mom would want me to move out and live with a guy. Even if that guy is my best friend."

Sasuke hung his head in defeat as Hinata just giggled more. But his head shot up at what he herd her say next.

"But, if I do the Parent Divorce thing soon then I will have to have a place to stay." she said with her head down but she was still looking at him, and with a smile on her face.

"So you want to stay with me?" she nodded her head. "o-ok." he looks away embarrassed.

"Cool!" she starts jumping up and down.

"hey don't we have to get to school?" she stopped and her eyes widened.

"Shit" she grabs her board and starts off to school with Sasuke running right beside her.

--

As soon as they got in to the school Hana and Kichi surrounded the two teenagers. But as soon as they saw Hinata's new 'look', they stopped and screamed, well more like squealed. They were jumping up and down throwing questions like, 'OMG! How do you like the new clothes?!' and 'Hey a skate board! Can you teach me how to ride?' at Hinata. But the most important question that came up grabbed both Hinata's and Sasuke's attention. "What happened to your neck?" Hana asked trying to be observant.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Ummm," Hinata started. "Last night I got home late cause of the Sakura incident, and well me and Hiashi tried to kill each other!" She said with a fake smile on her face. She stared at her two dumbstruck best friends. There was silence in the air until Kichi spoke up.

"S-so those are bruise marks on your neck?" she said in a calm quiet voice as Hinata and Sasuke nodded there heads. "S-so where is you father now?" Hana finished her Sister's question.

At the same time Sasuke and Hinata said, "jail" very bluntly.

The red and pink haired girls stood there with their mouths open and eyes wide.

"S-so what are you going to do?" Hana spoke up.

"well read this" Hinata handed the two girls the letter her mother gave her. As soon as they read it over, twice, Kichi asked "so who are you going to live with?"

"Well" she looked at Sasuke. " Sasuke is going to help me find a house and I was wondering if you two would like to live with me?" she looked back at the girls.

The two stared at there best friend. Then they squealed, again. "OF COURSE WE WILL LIVE WITH YOU!" The two screamed at the same time. Hinata had a smile on her face that could make an Emo kid happy**(A/N I think it did I mean look at Sasuke, lol). **But there smiles dropped as they heard the bell ring through out the halls.

"Shit" Hinata said for the second time today. They all ran off to there class rooms, well Hinata skated but that not the point. But before Hinata entered the class room she dropped off her skate board and backpack in her locker and grabbed her books.

"Hello class," the History teacher started. " Today we are going to learn about the History of Japan!" the class groaned.

'_Well the class might be learning that but, I wont be.' _Hinata thought as she whipped out her cell phone and started texting people.

'Hey Sasuke! Wz up?'

'_Hinata? Idk u had a cell?'_

'WTF do u think I called u on tis morning?'

'_I thought u were callin from ur home phone'_

'no stupid, Kichi & Hana got me a cell'

'_o Kool! So wat u text me 4?'_

' well u got free hour next right?'

'_ya y?'_

'can we hang out?'

'_sure but y?'_

'2 help me find a house, duh'

'_o ok'_

'thank-u Sasu!'

'_hn'_ Just then the bell rang. Hinata grabbed her stuff and ran to her locker, she really didn't like the history room. She grabbed her backpack and her skate board and skated down to the library. She got there and saw Sasuke already on a computer and looking up houses on Google. She walked over to him and looked at the screen. "so what did you find so far?" she asked.

"well I found a couple houses but they are kind of expensive."

"Sasuke," she stared at him. "I'm fuckin rich! You don't need to worry about the price!"

"Oh, ok. Well it depends on what you exactly want in your house."

"Ummm, well since it's me, Hana and Kichi, probably four rooms, two bath rooms, and two floors."

"ok well we got a three bedroom house, with two bathrooms, a basement, small living room, big kitchen, and a full backyard. It is on one floor it has wood flooring in all the rooms exuding the kitchen."

"uhhh, no. what else do you got?"

"a three bedroom house, one and a-half a bath room, one floor, no basement, big living room and small kitchen."

"what the fuck is a 'one and a-half' bathroom!?"

"it's a bathroom with another half of a bathroom."

"no no shit Sherlock."

"Fine. There's a four bedroom house, no bathroom, half a floor, no roof, full backyard and a small kitchen."

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING UP?!" she screamed.

"FINE! MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HELP YOU!" he screamed back and started to get up.

Hinata whined and pushed him back down. "fine I'll be good ok?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok then. This is the last one on the list."

"a four bedroom house, with two bathrooms, a compete basement, big living room, big kitchen, and a full backyard. It is on two floors it has soft carpeting in all the rooms exuding the kitchen."

"Perfect! What else dose it saw about it?"

"uhhhh, The kitchen has a dish washer, fridge, sink, a table, stove, and microwave. It has a black and white tiled floor. Ummm, The basement has white carpeting, the rooms all have different carpeting, indigo, red, dark blue and a multi-colored one."

"that's it?" he nodes. "ok well where is it?"

"it is on Panda Rd and it is ten miles away from my house."

"Panda Rd? What kind of name is that?!"

"Who cares. Do you like the house?" he said in a bored voice.

"ya I guess it is ok, how much is it?"

"230,900"

"that's kinda a lot."

He gave her a 'you have got to be kidding me' look. "what happened to 'I'm fuckin rich! You don't need to worry about the price!' huh?" he tried to imitate her voice.

"well still." Hinata said making a pouty face.

Sasuke printed the paper off and handed it to Hinata. "ask Hana and Kichi about the house later the bell is about to ring."

"ok!" she took the papers with a smile on her face and skated off to gym class. As she entered the locker room she was surrounded by Sakura and her minions. "what? You wanna get beat up again Haruno?" Hinata asked in a bored voice.

Sakura scuffed "The only reason I got beat up was because I didn't take you seriously!"

"right. And is that why you have big scares running down your face that look a lot like the scratch marks I gave you?"

"well-well, what about those bruises all over you neck, huh? You want any more of those?!"

"Well stupid you didn't give me any of these so fuck off!" she flipped Sakura off and walked away. Hana and Kichi walked up to her.

"hey what was that about?" Kichi asked.

"Oh she's just pissed that I beat her up yesterday and she got detention for it instead of me."

"YOU BEAT SAKURA UP?!" Hana yelled.

"ya where do you think I got this brace from?!" she held up her wrist.

"I thought you we just making a fashion statement." Hana replied with a grin on her face.

Hinata signed as she put on her gym clothes and walked out in to the gym. The first thing she saw was a big green 'thing' screaming at some of the students. _'What the hell is that?' _She thought as she walked closer to try and see who it was. As she got closer she saw a raven haired kid and a blonde kid were getting yelled at. Then it clicked. Sasu and Naruto. They were getting yelled at by the green 'thing', a.k.a. the gym teacher Gai. Hinata let out a small laugh as she walked up to the three. But as she got closer she saw Sasuke growl and lung at Gai but luckily Naruto grabbed him by the arms. As he was growling at Gai Hinata walked in front of him and poked him in the forehead. "Ow" he said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Sasuke what did you do now?" Hinata said crossing her arms.

"I didn't do anything! It was him who wouldn't shut up!" he pointed at Gai.

"Well then maybe you should control you anger"

"hn" he looked away.

"Whoa! Hinata what happened to your hair?" Naruto asked just taking notice who it was Sasuke was talking to.

"I dyed it, and cut it." she said bluntly.

"oh ok." he walked away.

"queer" Hinata mumbled. Sasuke looked at her. He had this look on his face that said 'what did you just say to him?' so Hinata just looked up and walked over to find Hana and Kichi. As she was walking around the gym her arm was pulled in another direction. She spun around to come face to face with Tenten, Temari and Ino.

"HINATA?!" they all screamed.

"what?" she asked not knowing what was wrong with them.

"what happened to your hair?!" Ino screamed.

"agh! I just said this like five minutes ago! I cut it and dyed it!" she yelled frustrated. They all stared at her bewildered. "what?"

"Y-you didn't stutter!" Temari announced her discovery.

"no but you did." Hinata smirked.

"you cant be Hinata!" Tenten said. "you didn't stutter, you changed your hair, you SMIRKED, and what next? You changed your style to?"

"ya."

"OMG! You cant possibly be Hinata!"

"hey what's those things on your neck?" Ino asked.

"bruises."

"from what?"

"me and Hiashi tried to kill each other."

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"hey why is everybody screaming?" Kichi asked walking over to them.

"oh they just found out that me and Hiashi tried to kill each other."

"oh." Hana replied.

"Hey Hinata? Why did I see you poke Sasuke in the forehead before?" Kichi asked.

"Hey he was going to kill Gai! What else was I s'pose to do, punch him in the face?"

"Haha, ya like you did to Sakura!" Hana said as she laughed.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ino, Temari and Tenten yelled feeling lost and out of the info bubble.

"What do you want?!" Hinata yelled. But before the three could answer Gai started screaming again.

"WELL MY WONDERFUL YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! TODAY WE WILL BE HAVING RELAY RACES. SO I WILL CHOOSE YOUR PARTNERS NOW!" He started yelling out peoples names.

"Shikamaru and Temari"

"Choji and Haku"

"Hana and Kiba"

"Kichi and Toshi"

"Sakura and Naruto"

"Hinata and Sasuke"

"Ino and Sai"

"Tenten and Shino"

There were a few "OMG NO!" "OMG YES!" going through the air. Hinata walked over to Sasuke who had an annoyed look on his face. "what's wrong with you Duckie?"

"Duckie?"

"ya you got duck butt hair so you nick name should be Duckie!."

"whatever"

"what's wrong with you?" she crossed her arms.

"hn"

"Sasuke you know how I hate it when you talk like this. What's wrong with you?!" she was starting to freak out.

His eyes soften and he looked straight at her. "I'm sorry ok. don't freak out I'm fine, Gai was just annoying me, ok?"

"alright"

"OK CLASS! FIRST WE WILL HAVE A THREE-LEG FOOT RACE!" he started passing around ropes to tie there legs together. "READY. SET. GO!!" they all started running, or trying to at least. Choji and Haku didn't even move from there spot, Choji was to busy eating. Sakura refused to be with Naruto so she stormed off into the bathroom. Tenten tried moving but fell down cause Shino sneezed before they got even half way. Ino and Sai were doing pretty good till Shino grabbed Sai's leg when he fell down. So it was Hana and Kiba in the lead, Hinata and Sasuke in second, Kichi and Toshi in third, and Temari and Shikamaru were walking to the finish line.

But the next thing Hinata or Sasuke knew the rope had started to untie. With it untying their feet got tangled in the rope and they both fell down. But Hinata didn't fall on the gym floor she fell on…moving fabric? She moved her head to see that she had landed onto Sasuke's stomach. She looked up at Sasuke to see his face beat red, and the first thought that went through her mind was, _'why is his face so red?'_ but instead of a question she heard shouting. She looked up to see Kiba jumping up and down, so from the looks of it Hana and Kiba won, and Temari and Shikamaru got second. But then where's Kichi and Toshi? Hinata looked around to see Kichi beat red and Toshi scratching the back of his head with a light blush on his face. _'wait, what?'_ As Hinata was in deep thought there were running foot steps coming closer to the thinking Hinata and red Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" it cried out. In a flash Hinata was on the floor and Sasuke was in a bone crushing hug, given by sakura. "Oh Sasuke-kun! Was that little bitch making you angry? Your face was all red, I'm sorry I didn't get you off you in time!" She makes up her own little story trying to make all her dreams come true.

As Hinata looked at her best friend then to the pink troll she felt a sort of pain in her stomach. "Sakura get off me!" she hears him yell and he tries to push her away. He yells in frustration as he continues to try to get the pink troll off. Hinata sighs as she gets up off the floor and walks over to the two of them. With everyone watching Hinata punches Sakura on the side of the face with no emotion in hers. Sakura goes flying across the floor as everyone stars wide eye at Hinata. Clearly they had not seen her fight before. It would make you wonder who was really watching the fight yesterday cause obviously they weren't. As sakura is swarmed by her little minions, everyone is still looking at Hinata, and wondering what was going to happen next.

Sakura jumps up and runs forward yelling "you'll pay for that!". She punches Hinata in the face, but Hinata catches her fist and twists it. Sakura let out a yelp of pain as she fell to the floor clutching her hand. She was starting to get really angry but Hinata was still standing there with no emotion in her face. As Sakura tried to pull Hinata's legs from under her Hinata jumps and lands on Sakura's other hand.

Sasuke watched as Sakura tried over and over to hurt Hinata and she would always dodge and then hurt sakura. But why was there no emotion in her face? Her eyes reviled nothing, it was like staring into a white ocean of nothingness. Why was she acting like this? Was it because of him? Huh? Why would he be the cause of this? Sure Sakura hugged him and called her a bitch but he gets hugged a lot by other girls and he was sure she had been cussed at before. But even if she hadn't there was no way she would start beating her up again because of it.

As Sasuke was in his own little world thinking of what could have set Hinata off, Everyone was staring at the sight before them. Hinata and Sakura were fighting and Hinata was winning? They had never seen this happen before. Let alone Sakura not even being able to lay a finger on Hinata. But they watched in horror as something very surprising happened.

She hit her. Sakura had hit Hinata, but the weirdest thing was it was like it set off a fuse. Even if it was for a moment Hinata's eye flickered and then there was anger in her eyes. She grabbed sakura by the shirt and lifted her off the ground. Sakura's eyes were filled with fear as Hinata made her other hand into a fist and pulled it back ready to punch Sakura's lights out. But as she was about two inches away from Sakura's face something appeared in-between them and caught her punch.

Everyone's eyes widened at what they had just seen. He caught her punch. He saved Sakura's face in just one simple move. No one would have thought that this boy could or even would save the pink troll. The very person that shouts his name to everyone he meets. Naruto Uzumaki.

--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx

**Holy shit! You didn't see that coming now did ya? Or did you? Fuck. Ok well dose anyone notice how many time Hinata has fought in this story?? Ok well there might be more ok so ya.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Naruto, Pizza and a murderer

HA! Updating the very next day! But I probably wont be able to finish it today though. -cry-. Well we got a new person! Props to HeartBrokenHinata! Love the name by the way. Oh and I wanted to change my name so it is now Klea!

Sasuke: Hinata's heart broken? OH GOD NO! -falls on his knees-

Hinata:??

Gaara: I like the word broken!

Klea: ME TOO!

Neji: why am I not in the story?

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The story is brought to you be FWA! I made up that word. It means every word you can think of. So basically it means everything.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Chapter 7- Naruto, pizza and a murderer

Hinata stared wide eye into the eyes of Sakura's savoir. Eyes full of confusion were peering into the eyes of anger and sorrow. But why sorrow?

Naruto stared at his friend, she had changed so much in such a little amount of time. Oh how he wished things would go back to the way they were. Everything is so messed up now. Hinata and Sakura are fighting, his friend and the person he said he like, no maybe it was more then that now. He might even love her, and saving her might even get her to like him back, but it was just a small tiny chance, but it was still possible. He had to stop this he couldn't let those two fight anymore. If Hinata wanted to hurt Sakura, she was going to have to get through him first, even if it meant hurting his friend. Naruto took a fighting pose ready to take anything Hinata threw at him.

Sasuke stood in horror as Naruto started attacking Hinata. Sure Hinata blocked everything he threw at her but, she was getting slower. Or maybe it was that Naruto was faster then Sakura and Hinata couldn't keep up? Well what ever it was Sasuke had to stop them, he had to stop the two he cared about the most, from hurting each other.

At that moment Naruto had grabbed Hinata by the neck and lifted her in the air. Hinata's breath hitched at the sudden pain coming from her neck. Her hands shot up and started clawing Naruto's arms. As her vision started to go blurry she herd a loud noise and then she found her self on the ground gasping for air. She looked up to see Naruto on the ground and Sasuke in-between them. " what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled in anger.

"me? What about you?! You just about killed Hinata!" he threw his arms in the air.

"did not!"

"yes you did! You were about to suffocate her! Look at her neck!" he yelled pointing to Hinata.

As everyone's gaze turned to Hinata they saw that her hole neck was a shape of pure black, and it was barley there but you could see a hand mark rapping around her neck. Hinata was hiding her eyes behind her bangs as everyone stared at her. Everyone's attention reverted back to Naruto and Sasuke, who were apparently having a glaring contest. Then Sasuke spoke. "what ever happened to protecting your friends Naruto? Huh?! Maybe your just going to go agents everything you have said and hurt your friends. Well Naruto? What are you going to do?" Sasuke was giving Naruto choices and hopping he would pick the right one.

But, instead Naruto just turned around and walked toward sakura who was apparently was still on the ground watching everything. Just then the bell rang and Sasuke sighed as he turned around to go help Hinata but she was gone. Panicking Sasuke ran out of the gym to find Hinata, not even bothering to change out of his gym clothes.

Naruto walked over and extended a hand to help sakura up. But all she did was stare at him, with her mouth open. There was silence until sakura spoke up in a shaky voice. "W-why? Why Naruto?"

"why what?" he asked confused.

"why would you do that? You fought Hinata, you disobeyed you own words, and you will give up your friends, all for me?" he nodded his head slowly. "why?"

He smiled gently. "because, I really like you." Sakura's breath hitched and her eye's went big.

"n-Naruto" she said in a disbelieving way. He gave her his signature grin and pulled her off the ground. "I-I don't know if I like you back." she said gently.

"it's ok, it would be awesome if you like me back but if you don't it's ok." he started to walk away when she grabbed his arm.

"no wait! I-I want to see if I can like you Naruto. If you can like me enough to save me and even fight for me I want to see if I like you too." she said smiling at him.

He stared at her, then he smiled brightly. "Okay. So Sakura? Will you go out with me?" he said slowly.

She paused for a moment but then she said with full confidence, "Yes."

They then walked to there separate locker rooms seeing that everyone had already left.

-xx-

Sasuke ran through out the halls searching everywhere for Hinata_. __'Kichi had said that she wasn't in the locker room so where could she be??'_ He ran out side to there lunch area thinking that she was there but, no. He ran up and down the stairs searching ever class room, every hallway, and every floor, but she wasn't anywhere. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Hinata's number. No answer. Cursing he ran through a crowd of students, seeing none of them were Hinata he started to really freak out. He ran faster and faster, but he still didn't see her. _'she's not in any of the class rooms, she's not in the locker room, she's not in the hallways, she's not in the gym, so where else can she be?!' _then it came to him. He ran through the halls and up the flights of endless stairs until he came to a door. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the roof. And there she was, she was in the corner of the roof curled up into a ball gently touching her throat. He slowly walked up to her, crouched down to her level, and whispered her name. "Hina?" she slowly looked up and he saw that almost invisible tears were running down her cheeks. With a sad expression he opened up his arms, Hinata got out of her position and crawled into his arms. She cried into his chest as he hugged her. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and found out that she was a sleep. Smiling gently he turned her around so she was sitting in his lap and he rested his head on the wall behind him as he too drifted off into the wonderful world of sleep.

-xx-

When Hinata woke up she found her self in someone's arms, when she turned her head she saw that someone was Sasuke. Smiling she decided to wake him up. "_Sasuke?"_ she said gently. _"Sasuke wake up"_ she shook him a little and slowly his eyes started to open.

Sasuke opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Hinata in his arms smiling at him. He smiled back and stretched his arms a little. "hm, what time is it?" he asked looking at her.

She dug in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "It's 1:45."

"well we missed fourth period and lunch, do you wanna go back to class?" she shook her head. "well then what do you wanna do?"

"Umm, I don't know."

"wanna go over to my house?"

"sure." she said as she got up off of him and helped him up. But doing that she noticed something. "s-Sasuke, you forgot to c-change you clothes!" she said laughing. Going red all he did was walk past her and head toward the stairs. "hey wait for me!" she said grabbing her stuff and running after him.

-xx-

Hinata was waiting outside the boy's locker room waiting for Sasuke when she herd foot steps. She peaked around the corner to see a teacher heading her way, panicking she did the first thing that came to her mind, hide. She ran strait into the boys locker room, shut the door and leaned against it with her ear to the door, listening for the teacher.

Hearing nothing she let out the breath she had apparently been holding and turned around. In doing so she froze and her face went pure red at the sight of Sasuke only in his boxers staring wide eye at her, beat red and holding his shirt in his hands.

"uhhh." was the only thing that came from her mouth. As she continued blushing Sasuke managed to suppress his blush, barley, and he smirked.

"What? You don't like the show?" he asked as he held his arms out.

Blushing even more as she yelled. "Sh-shut up! And put some fuckin clothes on!"

Still smirking he only put his shirt on just to tease her. "that better?" "NO!" but all he did was laugh. "why are you in here anyway?"

"a teacher was coming, if I didn't hide I would have been caught for cutting class!"

"ok, ok you don't have to get so mad." he said while putting his pants on and walking over to the door. They both peeked there heads out the door and checked if anyone was there. Luckily there was no one and the both snuck out the back doors of the school.

Sasuke was walking along side of a skate boarding Hinata. They went to Sasuke's house in silence, not award but not peaceful silence, it was just quiet. Hinata popped up her skateboard and they both walked into Sasuke's house. "Sasuke? Were can I put my stuff?" Hinata asked while she was looking around her new surroundings.

"oh, that's right, you've never been to my house have you?" she shook her head meaning no. He motioned for her to follow him. He led her down a few hallways and to a door with the word 'Sasuke' at the top and it also had some signs like 'Do Not Enter' and several signs you would find on a highway. Sasuke opened the door to let a giggling Hinata into his room. She sat her skate board and backpack in the corner of Sasuke's room. Still giggling she sat down on his bed as Sasuke sat next to her and finally asked one of the things that was bothering him. "why are you laughing?"

"because, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha has his bedroom door covered in 'Keep out' signs." she emphasized his name to make it sound like he was SO special.

"Hey! It's not my fault! my bother my mom would always come barging in here, so I put up signs." he said with a blush on his face.

Hinata's giggles softened at the mention of Sasuke's mom. "sorry Sasuke" she said softly.

"it's ok" he said in a sad voice. See when Sasuke was little his brother Itachi had murdered Sasuke's hole family right in front of his eye. But for some unknown reason Itachi let Sasuke live, most people think it was because Sasuke was the only one Itachi could tolerate but most just think cause he was crazy. After killing his whole family Itachi ran off and joined this gang called 'the Akatsuki'. It was this group of people that committed murders, robberies and other bad stuff.

Sighing Hinata stood up and turned to look at Sasuke. "you hungry?"

He nods and follows her into the kitchen where she walks over to the fridge and pulls out cheese, eggs, floor, milk, sauce, sausage and pepperoni. "wanna make a pizza?" she asked him laughing. He smiles and nods.

He walks over and grabs a bowl out of the cabinet and puts it on the counter. Hinata pours flour and some milk into the bowl, but before she could grab the eggs Sasuke grabbed them. She looked at him questionly. "watch this" he says as he throws the two eggs into the air, they both hit each other and fell to the sides of the bowl, they balanced on the sides and the yolk fell inside of the bowl as the shell fell to the floor.

Hinata laughed. "nice trick but now you have to pick up the shell smart one." whining Sasuke picked up the shell as Hinata stirred the ingredients. A few minutes later the mixture turned into dough and Hinata took it out of the bowl, rolled it into a ball and threw it at Sasuke. Hinata laughed as he gave her a questioning look. "pound it stupid, make it into a crust." "oh" Sasuke started beating the living daylights out of the innocent dough. "Sasuke stop! Here let me show you" she took the dough away from Sasuke and she started to lightly pound the dough with the bottom of her fist, and make it flat. "there now help me curve the ends to finish it off." they both started curving the dough, but they were so concentrated on curving it they didn't notice there hands getting closer and closer together. That is until Sasuke's hand overlapped Hinata's, they both stood there staring at there hands for a few seconds then they both pulled away.

Hinata walked over to the cheese , sausage, and pepperoni. "you ok with this stuff?" he nods. "ok good cause this is the only things I like on a pizza." they started putting the things onto there pizza, once they were done Hinata look at Sasuke then at there pizza. "haha this is the first time you ever made a pizza isn't it?"

"ya." she giggled some more. Getting annoyed he went over and grabbed the bucket of cheese. "hey Hina!" she looked up at him only to get a hand full of cheese thrown at her. "if your gunna be that way then take this!" she grabbed a spoon full of sauce and dumped it on his head. "this means war!" he yelled laughing. He ran over to the fridge and pulled out two cans of whipped cream. He shook them and dove at her spraying her all over. She grabbed the sausage she started throwing them like they was bombs. Sasuke threw the cans and dove for cover, in doing so he grabbed the sauce. He started flinging the sauce off the spoon at Hinata. She grabbed the pepperoni and started throwing them like Frisbees, Sasuke ran over and hide by the fridge. Hinata laughed as she looked for Sasuke. "come out, come out where ever you are!" Hinata walked past the fridge and the next thing she knew Sasuke had pored milk all over her head. She gasped at the feeling of cold liquid running down the front and back of her body. "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" she yelled chasing after the running Uchiha. Hinata ran over to the sink and grabbed the hose, she started spraying and chasing Sasuke. By the time the hose ran out of length Sasuke was soaking wet and Hinata was covered in milk. Hinata had sauce on her right cheek and whipped cream all over her shirt. Sasuke was wet from head to toe with pepperoni on his forehead and on his shirt and sauce in his hair. They both looked at them selves and then at each other. They busted out laughing. Sasuke walked out of the room and came back in with a camera. "H-hey Hina!" he said still laughing.

"W-what?" she asked having troubles with her laughing to.

"wanna take some pictures?" he said holding that camera.

"Totally!" she screamed. Sasuke got in front of Hinata with the camera, she stood strait up with her hands in the air and a huge smile on her face.

**Flash**

Hinata took the camera from Sasuke, he stood up and put his fists on his hips trying to look like Superman.

**Flash**

Laughing Hinata handed Sasuke the camera and they both put there hands around each others shoulders. Sasuke lifted his arm up and took the picture. **Flash**

They both burst out laughing as soon as they took the last picture. As there laughter subsided Hinata looked at Sasuke. "we should probably put the pizza in the oven now." she said laughing.

Sasuke laughed "ya I guess so."

"hey can I go take a shower? I don't want to get sour milk in my hair." they both laughed.

"sure I let you barrow some of my clothes." she nodded and they started to walk to Sasuke's room. He took out a pare of white khaki shorts and a blue shirt. Taking the clothes she turned around and headed toward the bathroom, but before she shut the door she said one last thing to Sasuke. "you have to clean up the mess." and she ducked in the bathroom to avoid a pillow that had been thrown at her.

Fifteen minutes later Hinata walked into the now clean kitchen and walked up to Sasuke. "is the pizza ready yet?"

"yep I just need to get the pizza cutter and some plates. Came you get the pizza out?"

"sure." but when Hinata was about to grabbed the pizza she shrieked and pulled her hand back.

"what happened?" Sasuke asked all worried like.

"I burnt my finger" she said holding up her already swelling pinky finger. Sasuke took her has and started blowing on her finger, but then he did something neither of them expected, he put the burning part of her finger into his mouth and stared licking it like it would heal or something. Hinata had a light pink blush across her face. When Sasuke let go of her finger her swelling had surprisingly gone away. As she whispered thanks he grabbed the pizza out of the oven. They both walked over to the living room with the pizza, sodas, and the plates. Sasuke cut up the pizza and Hinata turned on the TV. She turned the channel to Starz and they started watching the movie Click. By the time the move was over it was six o-clock. "hey Sasuke? Can I sleep over?"

"Sasuke look at the girl next to him and nodded with a smile on his face. "sure."

"ok. But can we go get some of my clothes? Cause if I come to school with your clothes on I think people will start rumors."

"ok, come on I'm driving." he said walking toward the front door with Hinata following.

-xx-

As they pulled up into Hinata's drive way Hinata remembered something. She ran into the house and into the living room to see if Hanabi was still in the corner. Thank fully she wasn't, other wise she would probably have to take her to the hospital cause she was in shock or something. Hinata walked up the stairs and into Hanabi's room, and lo and behold her sister was sitting on her bed reading a book. "Hanabi?"

She looks up. "what?"

"I need you to stay at a friends house for a few days. I'm not going to be here and I don't want you to burn the house down."

"why do you even care?!" she spat out.

"cause even though we hate each other we are still sisters, now go call up a friend." she ordered.

"fine." she walked off to find the phone. Hinata walked over to her room and grabbed her duffle bag. She packed a couple days worth of clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, shampoo, conditioner, brush, and her checkered DC shoes. She was about to walk out when she ran back in and grabbed her pillow. She ran down stairs and over to Hanabi. "did you find someone to stay with?" she asked she short sister.

"ya I'm staying with Moegi, but why cant you just stay here?"

"because"

"because why?!" Hanabi argued.

"Because I said so got it!!" Hinata yelled.

"alright, alright. Geez you don't have to get so mad."

"Whatever, your ride's here I'll see you in a couple days ok?"

"ok."

"bye squirt!" Hinata yelled to her sister as she ruffled her hair and walked off the Sasuke's truck. Hanabi stared at her sister. _'she's changed.'_ she thought as she got into the mini van.

-xx-

"Geez, took you long enough." Sasuke said a little aggravated he had to wait so long.

"well sorry! I couldn't just leave my sister in that house!"

"ok fine. But how many nights are you staying?" he asked eying the duffle bag.

"I don't know."

"ok why do you have a pillow?"

"cause I love this pillow!" she yelled hugging her said pillow.

Sasuke laughed as he drove back to his house.

-xx-

They walked into the Uchiha house and Sasuke threw the keys on the kitchen table. "where am I gunna sleep?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke led her down the hallway and to a room across from his. Hinata opened the door to the room and she walked inside. It had wood flooring, a bed with light blue sheets and a dark blue blanket and matching pillow. The room had a walk-in closet, a night stand and it had a window right by the bed. Smiling she unpacked her duffle bag and walked back into the living room. She looked around trying to find Sasuke, but no luck. She walked back over to her room but this time walking into the one across from it. "Sasuke?" asked opening the door.

"hm?" was the answer she got from the Uchiha who was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. She went over and sat on the end of his bed. She looked at him. "what are you doing?" she asks.

"thinking."

"about?"

"do you still like him?" he asks.

"Wha?"

"don't play stupid you know what I am talking about." he sat up and looked at her.

"I-I don't know. It was only yesterday he told me he likes Sakura, and today he-he fought me to protect her. He fought me Sasuke!" she yelled trying not to cry. "I didn't know what to do. So I ran. I just had to get away from him, from all the people." she started to cry. "and know when we go back to school tomorrow people are going to stair and whisper. I just don't know what to do, let alone think!" Sasuke crawled over to her and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. As her cries subsided she looked at Sasuke. "I don't want to like him anymore Sasu-chan, and I don't want to waist anymore tears over him."

"Hina whatever happens I will help you no mater what." they smiled at each other. Hinata turned around so she was in Sasuke's lap. They both sat there in silence thinking. Sasuke was thinking about everything that has happened to Hinata over the past several days. How she beat up sakura, how her and her dad fought, how her and Naruto fought, her she found the letter. Then a thought struck him. The letter, how did Hinata's mom know she was going to die? Didn't she die in a car accident?

"Hina? How did your mom die?" he asked.

"she died in a car accident, why?" she looked at him.

"because if she died in a car accident then how did she know she was going to die?"

"Ummm, I-I don't know" she stuttered.

"Hina your lying to me." she looked down. "your mom didn't die in a car accident did she?" he said in a low voice. Hinata shook her head, meaning no. "then how did she die?" Hinata stayed silent. "Hinata how did she die?!" he asked a little louder. Then Hinata mumbled something. "what?"

"he did it. He killed her. HE KILLED MY MOTHER!" she yelled out.

Sasuke stared at her in shock. Her mom was murdered? "by who Hinata?" he asked softly to the trembling figure in his arms.

"it was him." she whispered. "It was him! And after my mother he tried to kill me!" she said with anger in her voice. Sasuke's eyes widened, her father killed his wife and then tried to kill his own daughter?! What kind of man dose that! "Hinata, why did you lie to me about this?"

"because I was told to."

"by who? Hiashi?"

"no, by the superiors. they said if word gets out that the owner of several large companies killed his own wife, they his business would crash and we would lose everything, and I would be hated by all." she said calmly.

"well Hinata we will turn things around, and make everything better, I promise."

Hinata looked wide eye at him. "we? You're going to help me?"

"like I said before, whatever happens I will help you no mater what. Ok?" he smiled down at her. She smiled back. "ok."

--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--

Klea- ok so lots of stuff happen, huh?

Bambi- totally! Sasuke is SO cute! -fan girl alert!-

Klea- ya this is Bambi, me best friend. Say hi everyone.

Everyone- -grumbles-

Klea- fine be that way!

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	8. Kitty

Klea- HELLOOOOO! PEOPLES!

Bambi- did someone give you sugar?

Klea- -nods very fast-

Bambi- who?

Klea- KARMA!

Karma- ya I just wanted to see what would happen. -snickers-

Klea- OMG! PIXY STIX!

Ang- O GOD! Where??

Nica- see, Klea and Ang are nuts for Pixy Styx, it kinda started like a LONG time ago.

Candy- yepers

Andy- Klea dose not own Naruto stuff.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ok see I wanted to make up code names for all of my friends(well not all of them) the names are- Bambi, Ang, Nica, Drama, Sky, Andy, Sushi, Karma, Candy, and Ashes. Ang and Nica are cousins, Sushi and Ang are boyfriend and girlfriend. Sky and Candy are boyfriend and girlfriend. Drama is a drama queen. Karma, well what ever he says to me I usually make it so I comes back to bite him in the butt. Candy and Ashes are best friends. Me, Bambi, Ang and Nica are best friends. Andy and Sushi are best friends and they always tease me. Tell you more later!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 8(holy shit I got to chapter 8?!)- Kitty go find Neji!

Hinata woke up early for once and walked out of her room to see if Sasuke was up yet. See peeked into his room and saw he was sleeping peacefully. Giggling she walked down stair and looked at the clock. It was 6:45 a.m., she walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out eggs, milk, vegetable oil and some pancake mix. She started mixing the ingredients and pored them into the pan and started making pancakes. After a few minutes she had set up the table with a plate of pancakes in the middle of two plates. She walked back down the hallway and opened Sasuke's door. "Hey Sasu wake up!" she yelled. He didn't move. She yelled his name a few more times yet no movement. Sighing she walked into her room and grabbed her pillow, she walked back to Sasuke's room and started hitting him rapidly with the pillow. "mmmh!" he grumbled. "stop" he said quietly. "I said STOP!" he yelled louder and grabbed to pillow and hit Hinata with it for pay back. "now what do you want?!" he said all grumpy like, he was not a morning person. "I just thought you would want some breakfast?" "no" he hissed as he went back to sleep. Hinata bent down to his ear. "I made pancakes!" she whispered/sang in to his ear. In a flash he was down stairs eating the pancakes. Hinata giggled, Sasuke loved pancakes.

-xx-

After breakfast Hinata and Sasuke went to get ready for school. After taking a shower Hinata went over and picked out a pair of dark blue jeans, a red and black striped shirt that went down to her elbows, her black skulled DVS shoes, and to finish it off a black hat that was pointed at the two sides that looks sort of like cat ears, the hat also had a red X mark on the right side and three rings on the other side. Laughing as she thought she looked like a cat she walked into the living room and saw a waiting Sasuke watching TV. "you watch Scooby Doo?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"ya, what of it?" he snapped.

"nothing! Geez, you don't have to get so pissy I like Scooby Doo too."

He looked at her and laughed. "what's up with the hat? You wanna be a cat or something?"

"maybe I do?! Meow, meow." she started acting like a cat. Sasuke laughed and started petting her head as if she was a real cat.

Hinata started fake purring while Sasuke laughed some more. "you are a cute kitty aren't you?" she purred again. He laughed. "dose the little kitty want to go to school?" Hinata hissed, and he laughed again. "I'll let you drive." Hinata shot right up and was at the door jumping up and down, yelling something like 'I get to drive! I get to drive!'.

"haha, kidding!" Hinata whined and sat on the floor. He laughed at her childish antics. He went back to his room and grabbed Hinata's stuff. He carried both there backpacks to the living room and threw Hinata her skateboard. They both walked out of the house and got in the truck. As they were driving Hinata spoke up. "wow, you sure like to dress 'out there!'" she was eye his poorly creative out fit. He was wearing black shorts, a white shirt that had graffiti written across it, basketball shoes and cuffs on his wrists.

"whatever Miss Kitty!" he said playfully and he scratched her head.

-xx-

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot Hinata jumped out and started skating around. It was fifteen minutes till class started and the two teens were walking into the cafiteria were the rest of the group was. But they were only about eight feet away from them, Hinata got an idea, she came to a stop making Sasuke stop as well. "hey Sasuke?" "hm?" "do you know how to ride a skate board?" he shook his head. "well maybe you shook try?" she hopped off the skate board and Sasuke got on, he pushed off with his foot and he started going toward the table but he was leaning back and forth loosing his balance. Hinata was walking beside him and she saw him about to hit the table when he lost his balance and fell off the skate board landing on his back. Hinata busted out laughing as she saw Sasuke hit the floor. She was clutching her sides from laughing so hard. As she started to calm down she saw Sasuke staring at her as if she was stupid. "hey don't look at me that way you're the one that fell off." she said giggling. He glared at her as he went and leaned against the wall.

Everyone that was at the table was looking at him. "what?" they all started laughing. Confused as ever he just stared at the people. Hinata walked over to him and said they were all laughing at him. He scowled and Hinata laughed at his change in expression. "hey its not my fault you can't ride a skateboard!" Hinata whined. "hey that damn thing is evil!" he yelled. But this only got Hinata and the table laughing more. Hinata was about to say more but she started to be pulled away from him. Knowing exactly who was pulling her Hinata grabbed hold of Hana's arm bringing her and her following sister with her. All of the girls arrived in the hallway and Hinata spun around to see the faces of Temari, Tenten and Ino. Hinata stared at the three with Hana and Kichi at her sides. "what?" she asks.

"what's up with you and Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"nothing why?" Hinata answers tilting her head to the side.

"you two are acting like you going out or something." Tenten answered to question.

"were not going out."

"then why are you guys acting like that?!" Ino yelled getting aggravated.

"because there best friends." Hana answered the question for Hinata.

"SENCE WHEN?!" Ino had apparently still had feelings for the chicken haired boy.

"since like three months ago." Kichi answered.

"four." Hinata corrected.

As Ino was to shocked to ask anymore questions, Tenten and Temari asked more. "ok so then where did you go yesterday?" Temari asked.

"I went to the roof, Sasuke found me and we went over to his house, skipping school of course." she said smiling and itching her fake cat ear. Seeing there surprised faces, Hinata sighed and started giving the whole summery of what has happened in the past few days. Then she turned to Hana and Kichi, "which reminds me, I need to show you two the house we found on the internet- wait where's my backpack?" thinking back to try and figure out where she put it, she voiced a bad thought. "oh god I didn't leave it in Sasuke's room did I?" she left the five girls and walked over to Sasuke.

Ino stared at the disappearing figure none as Hinata. "did she just say she's been in Sasuke-kun's room?!" she was fuming mad the this one insignificant girl was chosen by Sasuke instead of her. How they were so close and he would just shoo her away if she even said 'hi' to him. Had herd enough Ino stomped off as the other girls just stared questionly at her. But there gazes turned back to a laughing girl riding on a skateboard coming toward them.

-xx-

Hinata walked over to Sasuke to see Kiba on her skateboard trying to balance and pretending to go some where. Then she saw Toshi sneak up behind him and give him a hard push and Kiba flew forward. He yelled real loud as his arms rapidly waved around in every direction. But as soon as Kiba neared the front of the cafiteria he slammed into a certain bubble gum pink hair colored girl. As they collided the girls books flew into the air and landed on her head. Yelling with rage she stopped off with a blonde haired native boy ran trying to catch up with her. The lunch room was completely silent until it was interrupted with loud laugher. Everyone looked to see a blue-purple haired girl rolling on the floor laughing so hard she was holding her sides as she was soon losing her breath. Everyone started laughing with the girl. The girl got up as she walked over to her skate board and road over to Sasuke. "h-hey, s-s- Duckie? Do you h-have my backpack?" she said while laughing. He smirked at her while handing her, her backpack. She rode back to the girls still laughing.

-xx-

Hinata had her head in her hand as she stared off into space. Earlier she had shown Hana and Kichi the house, they apparently forgot to ask there mom about moving out. She sighed as another thought entered her mind. What would she do with Hanabi? She couldn't live on her own she was only, what? Like twelve? Ya she's twelve, but that still doesn't mean she can live alone. So what can she do with her? She could move in with her. But living with her little sister again didn't seem like a good idea. Who could she go live with? She can't live with Hiashi she would be to cruel to let that happen. What other relative could she live with? Antie? No she's dead. Uncle? don't know where he is. Neji? Well he is with uncle so that would be a no. Grandpa? Dead. Grandma? Dead. '_Damn it why was this so hard?' _she thought. Well this sucks. Either she would have to track down Neji and Uncle or she would have to live with her. Well the choice is obvious there. Track down Neji and Uncle.

Just as she finished that thought the bell rang signaling that it was time for free period. The best period of all. Standing up and walking away a stray thought popped into her head. _'I wonder if my skateboard can fit in my backpack?'_ smirking she ran to her locker to get her skateboard to test her idea.

-xx-

Hinata laughed as she ran into the library where she was suppose to meet Sasuke. As she saw him she yelled his name, as he turned to look at her she laughed again. As he gave her a questioning look Hinata talked. "Guess what!" she yelled all perky like. Normally Sasuke would hate perky but when Hinata did it he found it cute. "what?" she giggled some more. "My skate board can fit in my backpack!" she yelled as she sowed him the skateboard. He gave her a -that was all? You have got to be kidding me- kind of look. But he stilled smiled at her as he scratched her head. She giggled and closed her eyes enjoying the head scratching. Sasuke noted her liking in the back of his head as he stopped and she took her cell phone out of her pocket, for reasons unknown to Sasuke. "what are you doing?" he asked. But the answer he got was unexpected.

"searching."

"for what?" he asked. But Hinata didn't answer as she had already dialed the number and w waiting patiently.

"Hola!" Hinata said in a cheer full voice, but what surprised Sasuke the more was that she started speaking a different language, what was it? um, Spanish? Ya that was it.

"Primo, hacer les sebas donde Neji es? Oh, vale. Hablar a tú luego. Adios" she hung up the phone then opened it up and called a different number. "Allo! Jouer te être conscient de où cousine avoir lieu? Honnêtement?! bon! Ja vais, se présenter pron. merci! Au revoir!" Was she just speaking French?!

She dialed another number. "hallo!" what is it his time? "Welke zijn neff getal?" Ok it's Dutch. "Okee. Dank u! vaarwel!" she hung up and Sasuke stared at her. "what?" she asked. "how many languages do you know?!" she stared to count on her figures. " umm," she started then looked at her hands. "I ran out of fingers." she said smiling sheepishly. Sasuke gave her that look again but still smiled at her. But it soon disappeared as she dialed another number. "oh? Mushi mushi? Hinata. Kin? I don't know a Kin. Oh! Hello! Is Neji there? Ok. Hello? Who is this? Inari? Oh ok. Can you give the phone to kin? Ok. Hello? Neji! This is Hinata. You too! Well….not so good. Umm, Hiashi's in jail and I'm moving out. Ya really. Umm…see were sorta tried to kill each other." Hinata pulled the phone away from her ear to escape a loud girlish type of screech that yelled 'what?!'. "ya im fine, but I don't know what to do with Hanabi. NO! because I've lived with her for twelve years! I'm not going to live with her for six more! Cause! JUST BECAUSE! Can you and uncle come down here and watch over her?" at what he said next made her drop the phone. Sasuke looked at her with concern in his eyes, but as he was about to ask her what was wrong what she scrambled to the floor and grabbed the phone an screamed. "ARE YOU SURE!? I don't care if it's a stupid question! How did it happen? Oh my god….that's so sad! Why did it happen? What do you mean you don't know?! Arg! Fine! But what about Hanabi? CAN YOU WATCH HER OR NOT?! Please?? Well can you at least come up hear and watch her for awhile? Thanks a bunch! Bye cuz see you later!" she closed the phone.

"Hinata why did you drop the phone? What happened?"

"well Neji told me Uncle died by a hit and run." she said sadly, with her head down.

"oh I'm sorry Hinata!" Sasuke said hugging her. But the strange thing was she wasn't crying. "why aren't you crying Hinata?"

"because I promised my self yesterday that I would never cry again, I'm not going to waist anymore of my tears." she said with a sad face. Sasuke looked at her stunned but then he hugged her smiling. As he let go he asked another question. "so who's Neji and is he coming here?"

"Neji is my first cousin and ya he is."

"were is he staying?"

Hinata was silent for a moment. "fuck!" she said loudly with an angry face. She fast walked out of the library screaming into her cell. Sasuke stood wear he was and stared at her disappearing figure. _'why again am I that bipolar girl's friend? Oh right, I love her. that's a good reason. I hope.'_ he thought right before following Hinata.

-xx-

Hinata was sitting on the round lunch table in the cafiteria and Sasuke was sitting at the table. Hinata was sitting criss-cross and in deep thought until she spoke out. "Neji said to find somewhere for him to stay. Cause y'know he can't stay with us." she said.

"well dose he know anyone from here?" Sasuke asked.

"um well…" she was deep in thought until she found someone. "TENTEN!" she yelled out. Sasuke looked at her confused. "how dose he know Tenten?"

"well you see Tenten was one of my first friends and she would hang out with us when he visited." she explained. Sasuke's mouth made the shape of an 'O'. just then the bell rang. Sighing Sasuke stood up as Hinata jumped off the table. "Sasu-chan?" she asked. "hm?" "I don't want to walk to the locker rooms! Can you push me?" she asked sitting on her skateboard. He sighed as he put his foot on the back of the skateboard and started pushed Hinata every time she slowed down.

As they were going down the hallway Hana and Kichi appeared out of no where. "hey guys!" Hinata yelled to them. "hi Hinata, Sasuke!" "why are you pushing her?" they both said different stuff.

"Hinata didn't want to walk so I had to push her."

"it's ok Sasuke! Well take over from here!" yelled Hana. She and Kichi put their hands on Hinata's back and stared to run to the locker room.

Sasuke stared at the three very weird girls. But he was grateful to Hana and Kichi for two reasons. 1. They are Hinata's friends and will always be their for her. And 2. Neither of them are fan girls. Smirking at that thought he walked into the boys locker room.

-xx-

Hinata walked out of the locker room in her gym clothes. She peered around the gym till she found her victim. Putting on an innocent face and putting her hands behind her she walked slowly over to a girl with her hair in the shape of panda bear ears. "Teeenten?" she whined her friends name as Tenten looked at her. "what?" "caaaan youu do me a faaaaavorrrrrr?" she whined some more. "no!" she said bluntly. "the last time I did you a favor Ino ended up outside the school naked and with purple hair!" but she continued. "……..well…..ok what do you want?"

"can you let Neji crash at your place?"

"wh-wha? I didn't know Neji was here. But why can he crash with you?"

"no he's come here soon though. And I live at Sasuke's house now remember?"

"well..um.. Ok I guess it's alright." Tenten gave up.

"YAY!" Hinata yelled jumping up and down.

"OK MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" the green thing yelled. " BECAUSE OF YESTERDAY LITTLE YOUTHFUL SCEAN WE WILL BE SPARING TODAY! AND FOR A WEEK AFTER THAT!" he yelled.

"YOU WILL FIGHT THE PERSON I CHOOSE THEN THE WINNER WILL FIGHT A DIFFERENT WINNER UNTIL WE HAVE ONE LUCKY YOUTHFUL WINNER!!" _please stop yelling._ almost everyone thought.

"YOUR APONENTS WILL BE, HAKU AND HANA, TOSHI AND KIBA, NARUTO AND CHOJI, SAKURA AND SHINO, SASUKE AND SAI, HINATA AND INO, TENTEN AND SHIKAMARU, AND KICHI AND TEMARI! GO!"

Hinata faced Ino not really wanting to hurt her friend but then she saw the hatred in Ino's eye and she was offended. _'fine if she wants a fight, then she'll get a fight!'_ she thought as Ino charged at her. In all one fast movement Hinata had her left hand on Ino's forehead and her right fist in her stomach. Ino coughed up a little blood as she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. "WINNER!" yelled Gai. _'well that was easy'_ Hinata thought walking over toward the bleachers. She sat down next to Sasuke who looked bored as ever.

"NEXT UP HANA AND TOSHI, NARUTO AND SASUKE, SAKURA AND HINATA, AND TEMARI AND TENTEN!" Hinata smirked as she made her way toward a scared Sakura. Sasuke had a scowl on his face as he looked at Naruto. Naruto had a glare on his face as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto stood facing each other from a distance. Both with hatred in there eyes. They both got in a fighting stance waiting for the other to make a move, getting tiered of waiting the both lunged at each other at the same time trying to punch each other.

POW!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hello people! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, see I usually type half of it loose insparation then find insparation a different day…..so ya…..

Andy- in other words she was avoiding it

Klea- SHUT UP! -hides behind Karma-

Bambi- review! Review! Review!

Ang- or else! -glares- haha


	9. fights & deaths

Klea- HEY! It's 1:59 in the morning! I get inspiration at the worst times!

Sushi- that's for sure…

Nica- now it's 2:00!

Klea- damn I need to go to sleep…..

Karma- ya she owns nothing that one old dude owns every Naruto thing….

Klea- strange part is I don't think any of my friends knows what Naruto is…well excepted Bambi

Bambi- ya!

Klea- but she sucks at reading

Bambi- grrr

Karma- HA! Retard….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OMG! I made up a song,

I hate you, you love me. Fuck it lets go kill barney, with a knife and a bag and a doggy-bone, Barney's never coming home!

Haha don't copy it it's mine!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9: Fight Between Friends

Sasuke flew backwards as Naruto's punched connected with his face. While Sasuke was on the floor Naruto came over and tried to step on his chest but Sasuke grabbed his foot and twisted it. Naruto screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor, but as soon as his butt touched the floor Sasuke tackled him. They grabbed each other's shoulders and stared rolling on the ground. "why?" Sasuke half asked half snarled.

"what are you-" "why do you protected her?" Sasuke cut Naruto off.

"why don't you?! You know she loves you but you never give her a chance!"

"Naruto do you even hear you self?" Sasuke flipped Naruto onto his back. "you want the girl you love to be with someone else?! Are you really that stupid??" he continued.

"I'm not the one that's stupid here it's you! You never even gave her a chance! You only pay attention the that Hyuga!" ha flipped Sasuke onto his back.

"Hyuga? My god Naruto! You really are stupid! Before yesterday you and _that Hyuga_ were friends! What's wrong with you?! You would really give up all your friends for a girl that doesn't even like you?"

"she dose to like me! She even told me!" as Naruto started panicking Sasuke used his feet to push Naruto off him and jump to his feet. "you really belive her? Your so native! She has loved me for as long as I can remember! And then suddenly she's going to start liking you? Open your eyes Naruto! She's just repay you for protecting her from Hinata!" he yelled at him.

Naruto stopped froze in his spot with his eyes wide. "n-no, y-your lying…" he managed to stutter out.

"why the fuck you I lie right now Naruto?! she's using you! She never liked you an she's never going to like you!" he yelled at him.

Naruto stood there unable to say a word, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open. He slightly turned his head over to the bleachers to see a beat up looking Sakura looking away from him. "see Naruto she can't even look at you now that you know the truth. Even if she tries to make something up to cover the truth you will be able to tell that she's lying." Sasuke said with disappointment in his eyes.

"n-n-no, your w-w-rong……YOU WRONG!" Naruto shouted as he ran at Sasuke.

"you fool.." Sasuke whispered with his eyes hiding behind his bangs as Naruto came closer and punched him again. But he didn't move. Naruto kept punching him over and over yelling "you're wrong!" over and over. Punch after punch Sasuke didn't fight back, he just stood there with his eyes downcast. Everyone watched as Naruto punched Sasuke with sadness in there eyes. Hinata stared at the two with tears rimming in her eyes, but they wouldn't fall. She had made a promise and she intended on keeping it no matter what.

Sasuke felt Naruto's punches get weaker and weaker as he punched him. But finally and very slowly Naruto stopped punching Sasuke and dropped to the floor, having no more strength to stand up. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he sat on the floor. Sasuke bent down to Naruto's level and they looked at each other. "are your eyes finally open?" Sasuke whispered softly. Being drained of energy all he could do is nod. Sasuke gave a small smile as he helped Naruto up and they both looked at the people on the bleachers. Almost all of them had tears in there eyes. Guy and Lee were holding each other as they cried and sakura was no were to be found. With Naruto's arm around his neck and Sasuke's arm around hi waist they both slowly walked to the locker room while the bell rang.

As everyone walked out of the gym in silence Hinata sat there staring at the disappearing figures. Questions flooded her mind, questions of what will happen next and how strange things were now. How just four months ago she was a nobody that stuttered constantly, and now…now…she was a somebody……right?

As she thought about all the questions in her head she went on auto-pilot and soon she was in the Math room and the teacher was talking about something boring.

I am someone now right? Or is all of this a dream? No it can't be! Everything that's happened in the past week, all the emotions, all the fights, it was real right? But-but what if it wasn't? would I still be a nobody that basically has no friends? No, no that can happen! I can't lose my friends, Hana, Kichi, Sasuke….I don't know what I would do with out them. Compared to what I am now…..I was nothing back then….I lived for nothing….I depended on a stupid crush and nothing else….without it I was..was basically dead…I was dead. Wow.. The feeling of knowing you were dead is a little scary. That if Hana and Kichi chose not to come to this school it would be as if I was dead and if they hadn't come I wouldn't have become friends with Sasuke. That's even scarier, but if I didn't become friends with Sasuke then Naruto and him would have never fought, I wouldn't have a sprained wrist, my father wouldn't be in jail, Ino wouldn't hate me, sakura wouldn't fear me, Neji wouldn't be coming and I wouldn't be moving out. Maybe if I hadn't lived in Konoha at all this would have never happened. Is that for the better? If I had lived in Suna everything would be fine. So it really is all my fault….

She was taken out of her thoughts by the bell. she got out of her desk grabbed her backpack and skated towards her and Sasuke's spot. But when she got there he was nowhere to be found. But she didn't care she was to caught up in her depressed mood to notice. Instead of sitting at the spot she just turned around and started skating toward the door. But stopped at she sighed and put her skate board in her backpack thinking that it wasn't worth her energy. So she walked through out the school not knowing were she was going and not really caring.

She walked until she found her self in the music room. She looked around and found a stereo system, she walked over to it and popped in a CD she got from her backpack. She sat on the floor next to the stereo with her head up against the wall. Sh closed her eyes as she listened to the music take over he. Mostly just listened to the songs but one particular song she sang to. Darkness by Aiden.

_In this darkness am I faithless_

_Without your lips I live without_

_Am I heartless am I soulless_

_Without your lips I live without_

_I'm so hollow when will we wake up_

_I'm so hollow am I confessed to die_

_I'm so hollow when will we wake up_

_I'm so hollow will this dream end tonight_

_We walked through the rain_

_And the night became silent_

_Sleep fell over the sky_

_And I swear I've never seen anything so beautifully dark_

_In this silence and this violence_

_Without your lips I live without_

_Look I'm lifeless look I'm soulless_

_Without your lips I live without_

_This darkness am I voiceless_

_Without your lips I live without_

_I'm heartless I'm soulless_

_Without your lips I live without _

As the song ended Hinata opened her eyes but with out meaning a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. With a sad smile she wiped them away. _'I guess I can't even keep a promise.'_ she thought sadly. After that thought the bell rang, Hinata looked at the time on her cell and in her surprise she saw that it was already the last class of the day. She got up and walked out of the music room after she took back her CD and put it in her backpack. She slowly made her way to the library were study hall was being held. As she walked in she saw that she was the first one there. Looking down she made her way to the back of the room behind the book shelves were no one was likely to see her. She dropped her back pack on the table and sat down on one of the wooden chairs. She didn't move after that all she did was stair at the wall in front of her. She sat there thinking the whole time. But even doing this she still felt that this was the longest hour ever. A second seemed to pass like an hour, and a minute like a life time. Staring at the wall she notice a fly go by her line of vision. A single insignificant fly that has no special purpose in the world. It could die and no one would notice. Could that happen to her? If she was to die at any given moment would anyone care? Would everyone be better off with out her? She really doesn't have a special purpose so…. What would happen? If she were to die?

A stray tear once again fell down her cheek, and for what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang. Se got up, grabbed her stuff and walked out of the library. When she got to the parking lot she spotted Sasuke waiting by his truck, but just seeing him made her want to cry more. She hid her eyes behind her bangs as she got into the truck and they started to drive home. They ride home was a peaceful silence, but to Hinata every moment just caused more pain. She stared out the window as tears rolled down her cheeks.

When they got home Hinata hopped out of the truck and walked slowly up to her room never saying a word. Sasuke noticed this and was puzzled on her behavior. But seeing her g strait to her room made Sasuke force himself to leave her alone seeing as she wanted alone time. He went into the living room and started watching Scooby-Doo not caring about his homework. After a few hours of nothingness Hinata emerged out of her room with her eyes still hidden. She walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. When she was done Sasuke came over and sat with her. They ate in an uncomfortable silence and when they were done they went to there separate rooms in silence. After about a half hour Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, in his pajamas he stormed into Hinata's room with a pissed off look on his face.

Hinata looks up from her lap to see an angry Sasuke burst through her room. Why was he angry? Did he finally relies that everything is my fault? Dose he hate me now? Did he come in here to yell at me and tell me what I'm noting? Just an insignificant bug? Hinata started crying after her thoughts. She looked down at her hands that were half covered by her baggy pajamas. Tears rapidly ran down her cheeks as she waited for Sasuke to yell at her. But when the moment never come she looked up at Sasuke and saw his sad look on his face. Angered as harshly whipped away her tears, but the still kept falling. "don't give me that look!" she yelled angered.

"what look?" Sasuke asked confused.

"that damn look! I've taken that look so many times in my life I'd know it anywhere! That look of pity! DON'T PITY ME!" she yelled. " I know you can in here to yell at me, tell me that you hate me and that all of this is my fault, that I'm better off dead, not pity me! So just go a head a do it already!!" she screamed out as she clutched her hands into fits so hard they started to bleed.

Sasuke watched in shock as Hinata screamed at him about stuff he didn't even know about. How her fits started leaking blood and her eyes were wide with anger and poring tears. But as he started move toward her she shut her eyes tight as if waiting for my to hit her. I sat beside her and hugged her. Her eyes snapped open. A look of confusion flashed through them. He looked at her. "wh-what are you d-doing?" she stuttered out. "d-don't you ha-hate me?"

He looked at her as if she grew another head. "why the hell would I hate you?"

"because it's all my fault!" she started crying again.

"calm down! What's all your fault?"

Her eyes narrowed and sh started screaming. "EVERYTHING! Your fight with Naruto, my dad in jail, Ino hating me, Sakura fearing me EVERYTHING!"

"how is any of that your fault? Ok yes the Sakura thing was your fault but still."

"See! If I hadn't fought Sakura then you and Naruto would have never fought! If Hana and Kichi had never come to this school then you would still be friends with Naruto, Ino wouldn't hate me, sakura wouldn't fear me, and I wouldn't be a burden to you!" tears were poring down her cheeks.

"a burden?" he asked quietly.

"YES! If it wasn't for me your life would be normal! Everything that has happened to you is my fault and that's why you should hate me! I'm just and insignificant bug! I don't matter and no one would care if I died!" by now she was sobbing.

"you're right it is all your fault" Hinata's breath hitched and she tried to run out of the room, but a warm hand held onto her wrist. "it's because of you that my life isn't normal and everything that has happened to me is your fault." Hinata struggled to get away, she just couldn't take any of this anymore. She couldn't take his words, she legs buckled and she fell to the floor sobbing. Sasuke let go of her wrist and her hands flew up to her face to try and hide her eyes. But she felt sudden warmth surround her and hot breath tickling her ear. "but you wrong about two things" he whispered into her ear softly. "you do matter…to me. Sure it's because of you every thing's changing in my life but you know what? I will never regret that day I let you sit my me at lunch those four months ago. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and even if no one cared if you died I know I would." she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"so, you don't hate me?"

He snorted , "Hinata even if I tried that isn't possible!" she looked at him in confusion. "Hinata I can not, will not, and do not hate you." he said simply.

"really?"

"really."

Tears of joy ran down her face as she hugged Sasuke and buried her face into his chest. He rapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well this chapter was a little angst, and total dram mixed into it!

Karma- Fwa

Klea- that's my word!

Karma- well it's mine now! Haha

Klea whines like a little kid- that's not fare karma! -chases karma-

Karma- -runs away-

Everyone- O.O -twitch- -twitch-

Andy- review, review, review

Also deep writer, that was the funniest thing ever! Haha still laughing about it! And Darklin, I don't care what you think. Lots of people love and respected sasuhina, and if you done why the fuck are you reading my story? And I even said in the first chapter that this story was going to have some major OOC-ness! So don't complain to me about your problems. Everyone reading this go to Darklin's review and tell me if you hate it or not! Hahahahaha! I mean it though….


	10. Court

Klea- haha, ok when I went to check my Emails there were 20 freakin new messages! I was like WHAO! And deep writer….your friends throw cats at each other…? HAHAHAHAHAHA! that's so funny!

Nica and Ang- HAHAHAHAHAH roflmao!

Andy- -smirk-

Karma- ha

Klea- KARMA YOU STOLE MY WORD GIVE IT BACK!

Karma- haha, NEVER! Fwa, fwa, fwa, fwa! -runs away-

Klea- damn it! -runs after him-

Sushi- the writer owns nothing, not even her soul!! muwahahahahaha!

Klea- -stops running- O.O

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haha! On Tuesday I get to destroy cars! Haha then paint them! Im going to write fwa on the back of one so on the derby day when they all smash each other everyone will see my word! FWA! (that is if I get it back from Karma -.-)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10(ha! I got to 10!)- Court

"Damn it. Damn it, damn it!" a dark haired girl shouted as she skated down the sidewalk. She was going so fast she wasn't even paying attention to a very pale boy running after her. Ignoring him as he call out to her telling her to stop she starts going faster and faster. She shuts her eyes in frustration as she remembered what happened that morning.

_Flashback_

_A small girl in her pajama's ran out of the kitchen and into the living room to get the phone. "hello?" she said as she answered the ringing device._

"_yes is a Miss Hinata Hyuga there?"_

"_speaking"_

"_hello Miss Hyuga my name is Midori Shinjo. I'm calling you to tell you about your father, Hiashi Hyuga."_

_Her eyes narrowed, "what about him?"_

"_I have called to tell you that he is got to be out of jail at 9 a.m. today" she turned around and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 8:30 a.m. "and his summoning is at 9:30, at the court house at the end of town. I was told to call you and your sister about your father and tell you to come to the court house as well."_

"_ok, I'll be there." she slammed the phone down onto the receiver and ran into her room. Not fifteen minutes later she ran out of the house with her skate board in her hand._

_End of flashback _

Hinata opened her eyes to reveal the anger, hatred, and fire in her lavender tinted eyes. Using her left foot she pushed off the ground with all her strength and flew forward down the streets of Konoha. She swerved around people and objects with great ease as she was getting toward her destination. A few minutes latter she was in front of the court house. She skidded to a stop as she was breathing heavenly to catch her breath.

"Hi-nata!" said girl spun around to see her duck-ass haired best friend panting to catch his breath.

"wow you run fast…"

"wow you skate fast!" he said a little angered. "anyway why didn't you wait for me? We could have taken the truck!"

"because!"

"because why?"

"cause I said so! Now come on! We have to go to freakin court!" she yelled running through the big doors. Sasuke ran after her after sighing.

-xx-

"court is adjourned!" a big fat old guy in black robes called out as everyone in the court room sat down. "we are here to discuses the matters of Hiashi Hyuga. He has been seen to jail for four days for child abuse against his daughter Hinata Hyuga. Dose any one disagree with this matter?" the judge said to the court.

A man wearing a black suet and black sunglasses stood up. "your honor, the thought of a million dollar business man doing child abuse against his own daughter is in ethical! What would he gain by doing this?"

"how should I know?"

"as I was saying, you have no proof that Hiashi Hyuga abused his daughter."

"what about those cops that came and addressed him?!" the other guy that's not on defense called out.

"reports show that they were found dead in the Suna river on Thursday." the defense guy replied.

"don't you all think that it's a little strange that all the witnesses are dead? I say that his company is evil and killed them!" he yelled pointing at Hiashi.

"well since there is no witnesses to this problem and this guy is clearly nuts" points at the non defendant. " I here by release Hiashi Hyuga!" he banged the mallet onto the little wooden thingy.

"WAIT!" Hinata yelled as she busted through the doors of the court room.

"who the hell are you?" the fat guy asked.

"my name is Hinata Hyuga and I have come here to go against my father Hiashi Hyuga!"

"but I already banged the hammer thingy!" the judge whined.

"SCREW THE HAMMER!" she screamed out.

"ok, ok" the judge said frightened.

"your honor I'd like to call Hinata Hyuga to the stand!" the non-defendant guy yelled out.

Hinata walked up to the stand and sat on the wooden set. This guy came up to her with a big book. "do you swear to tell the truth, the whole, truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"yes" she said with her hand on the big book.

"Now Hinata what really happened four days ago?"

"ok, see I can home late from school and Hiashi apparently got home before me. He started yelling at me and I snapped. I started yelling back at him and he slapped me across the face. So-"

"I object!" the defendant called out.

"to bad! Gone on." the judge said.

"um…ok? So after he slapped me I tackled him to the ground and started punching him, but he caught my fist and threw me to the wall. As I was trying to get back up he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground. I tried to get away so I kicked him in the balls. When he let go of me I ran over to the fire place to grab that metal bar thingy and I hit him in the leg with it. I had herd it crack and I thought he was past out so I started to walk back to put the metal bar away but he grabbed my ankle. He pulled me over to him, got on top of me and started strangling me. I would have been dead if it weren't for the people next door had called the cops from a disturbance of something. I was about to die if not for the cops!"

"you have no proof that this happened!" that one guy piped up and yelled.

"dude! Look at my freakin neck! You can still see bruises!" she yelled out pointing to her neck.

"hmmm," the judge looked closely at her neck. "yes there are bruises there." in the background you could see Sasuke hitting his forehead.

"I would also like to show you something else." Hinata started. "I had found this letter from my mother clearly saying that she knew that she was going to die, and I have seen with my own eyes that Hiashi Hyuga murdered my mother Hinako Hyuga!"

"shit you got all that? Um, I-I mean, I object!" the defendant.

"overruled! Now do you have this letter with you?"

"yes I do." she handed the judge the letter.

"well I'm going with the little girl on this one. Hiashi Hyuga you are sentenced to a life time in prison and Hinata Hyuga you are now divorce from your father Hiashi Hyuga and have gained all of his money." he banged the mallet again. "case dismissed!" he yelled as he grabbed a bucket a chicken wings out from under his chair. Hinata grabbed her letter and walked out of the court room with Sasuke following. As soon as they got out of the building Hinata stopped and turned to Sasuke. "that was the weirdest thing that ever happened in my life!" she turned back around and started skating back o Sasuke's house.

-xx-

As soon as they got back home Hinata called up Hana and Kichi.

"_allo?"_

"hey Hana its me Hinata, can you put your phone on speaker?"

"_ya sure hold on……kay done."_

"cool is Kichi with you?"

"_ya"_

"ok so you guys I just went to court and I won so now my father's in jail for the rest of his life and I got all his money!"

"_awesome! So we can move in together right?"_

"ya man totally! Did you ask you mom?"

"_ya and she said it was ok as long as both of us live with you."_

"cool, so all I have to do is buy the house."

"_ok, should we come with you?"_

"naw, my and Sasuke can go together."

"_ok then. We have to go, see ya latter then."_

"bye." she hung up.

She dialed another number.

"_hello?"_

"yes is my sister Hanabi there?"

"_ya hold on. Hello?"_

"Hanabi? It's Hinata, I went to court against Hiashi and I won. So he is now and forever in jail."

"_um…ok? So were am I s'pose to go?"_

"well I'm still working on that but -sigh- your probably going to live with me."

"_um…ok?"_

"ya , so you gunna have to stay at Moegi's house for awhile 'till I get a house."

"_why can't we live in our house?"_

"cause I'm going to sell it, we don't need to live in a mansion."

"_well ok I got to go."_

"bye Hanabi." she hung up.

"come on Sasuke! We have to go bye that house!"

"aw! But I don' want to!"

"do it or else I'm never cooking for you again!" He flew into his truck with the engine already started.

"LET"S GO!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Klea- well this one sucked…..

Karma- ya it did

Klea- -hits Karma over the head- shut up! At least I tried to make it funny, but I don't think it worked….I know nothing about going to court.

Karma- that's for sure…

Klea- -puts on puppy face- Karma? Can I pwease have fwa back? -talked in a little kid voice-

Karma- don't look! -shuts eyes-

Klea- pwease?

Karma- arg! Fine….here's fwa

Klea- YAY! Thakies Karma! -hugs Karma-

Karma- -blushes-

Andy- review for poor comedy

Klea- pwease?


	11. A Tired Hinata is a Pissed off Hinata

Klea- OMG!

Karma- what?

Klea- idk I'm bored out of my mind right now, and I think I got a little inspiration…

Karma- oh…

Klea- I just remembered something!! I have soccer practice with all my friends and I saw Karma's new hair style!! HE LOOKS LIKE A FREAKIN GIRL!! HAHAHAHAHA!! Rofl

Karma- fuck you

Bambi- ok!!

Karma and Klea- O.O

Ang and Nica- O.O twitch twitch

Sushi and Sky- O.o

Ashes to Candy- ha! See I told you now pay up! -hands over 5 dollars-

Andy- well at least she's not stalking me anymore…

Karma- um…-runs away-

Klea- hey look Bambi it's Sasuke! -points in random direction-

Bambi- huh? Where? -turns around-

Klea- GET HER!

Everyone tackles Bambi to the ground, ties her up and throws her into the closet.

Gaara- run before they come after you next!! Oh and we own nothing! -runs away-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There is something in this chapter that is the same in my other story KFC Academy. If you find out what it is I will put you in this little show up there. But you have to be the first one so review fast!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11- A Tired Hinata is a Pissed Off Hinata

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._ Sasuke stared at the clock on the wall as it made that ever so annoying sound. _tick, tock. Tick, tock._ If that damn clock didn't go any faster Sasuke would go mad. _tick, tock, tick, tock._ Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, it was just so aggravating! All your doing is sitting there listening to Kurenai talk about some mindless thing, I mean come! No one really uses math so why teach it?! Sasuke put his head down on his desk and tried to block out everything around him. That is, until an annoying blonde interrupted his peacefulness. "Sasuke?" he whispered. But the said raven didn't respond let alone lift his head. "Saaaaaskuke!" Naruto said a little louder as he poked his friend with a pencil. But Sasuke still didn't respond. "HEY SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could. Be doing this the whole class and Kurenai turned to the two just as Sasuke's head shot up. "WHAT?!" he screamed being very aggravated.

"oh, fine then. If you're going to be that way I'm not going to tell you." Naruto sat back in his seat and faced the front with his hands folded, trying to look all innocent. Sasuke let out a frustrating moan as he ruffled his hair.

"is there something you would like to say? Sasuke? Naruto?" Kurenai asked, a little pissed that they interrupted her class.

"yes actually, is this class over yet?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed. "no, but if you're so eager to leave you have to do this one small thing for me before you go."

"what?"

"oh it's nothing much but" she paused. "stay after school for detention!" she yelled all serious like.

Sasuke let out another moan before slamming his head against his desk. As soon as he hit the desk the bell rang. He moaned again, aggravated that the bell just had to ring after he get detention instead of before.

Sighing real loud, he got up and walked toward the door. Shoving his firsts into his pockets he walks down the hallway, down the stairs and into the library. He looks around for his crazy dark haired friend. He looked all around the library. When he didn't find her he took out his cell and texted her. When she didn't respond he got a little freaked out. He walked out of the library looking at his cell trying to reach her. But doing this he wasn't looking were he was going, and bumped into a red headed boy. Sasuke looks up to see none other then Gaara. "sorry Gaara, I wasn't paying attention."

"hn" they both stood there as Sasuke looked at his cell hopping Hinata would texted him back. Gaara sighed. "follow me." he gestured with his hand as he headed for the stairs.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, before he followed him up two flights of stairs. They walked down the hallway and into the History room. Once he walked in he saw the girl he was looking for. He walked past a few desks and stepped in front of her.

"Hinata?" he called, but there was no answer.

"she cant hear you." Gaara said as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"why?"

"cause she has ear phones on."

"oh."

Hinata was sitting at her desk with her feet propped up on the desk and her ankles crossed. She was wearing skinny jeans and a red hoodie with the number '69' on the front. She had her hood up, her eyes closed, her hands in the pocket of the hoodie holding the ipod she was listening to.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked shaking her al little. She moaned a little before her eyes fluttered open. She can came face to face with Gaara and Sasuke. "what?" she said a little groggily cause she was just asleep.

"were you a sleep?" Sasuke asks. Hinata closes her eyes again and nodded. "why?"

She opens her eyes and they narrowed. "I have been packing and loading boxes for two freakin days now. I'm tired, ok. So let me sleep!" she yelled before falling back asleep. Sasuke made a sweat drop face as he watched Hinata. He looked over at Gaara to see him picking up Hinata's stuff. "what are you doing?"

"well obviously she's not going to move so we got to get her down to the gym"

"you have gym class too?"

"ya, I just wasn't there on Friday."

"oh." it was weird. Two of the quietest guys in school talking to each other. It was weird. Especially since one of them wouldn't shut up!

As Gaara grabbed Hinata's stuff, Sasuke shook her a little to wake her up. "hm?" she asked half asleep. "hop on my back I'll carry you." he whispered to her as he crouched down beside her. She got you and just about fell onto his back when she hopped out of her chair. The two guys walked out of the history room while the sleeping girl got a free ride to her next class.

-xx-

"HELLO ONCE AGAIN MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS!! HOW ARE YOU ALL TODAY?! ARE YOU ALL READY FO ANOTHER YOUTHFU-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" everyone turned there heads to see Hinata, still in a hoodie and jeans, standing up next to a sleeping Shikamaru with a pissed off look on her face. Everyone blinked a couple times before turning back to Guy to see what he would do.

Guy stood there frozen. His arms were still in the air and his mouth was still open. "ah…..ah…….ah….blah" his arm's fell to his sides and his knees buckled from under him. Everyone was staring at the stunned Guy until there was a loud 'thud' and a sleeping boy mumble the words 'ow! Troublesome girl.' they all turned there heads to see Hinata laying back down with her head on Shikamaru's stomach, they were both sleeping. In the background you could see Temari getting really mad.

"GUY-SENSEI!! NO!!" everyone turned there heads to see Guy in the Emo corner of the gym in the fetal position really depressed, and Lee laying on the floor sobbing/wailing while banging his hands and feet against the wood floor. Everyone was silent as the stared wide-eye at the two green spandex lovers, that is until someone disrupted the silence.

"so… dose this mean gym class is over?" a bright blonde haired boy asked.

-xx-

"RUN YOU MAGGOTS! RUN!!" a purple haired women yelled into a megaphone. She was wearing a mid-thigh tan skirt, a tight black shirt, tan army boots and a tan trench coat. she was yelling, into the megaphone, at kids as they ran around the track.

Not ten minutes after Guy had gone into depression mode, she came into the gym and started yelling at them to run a mile for not telling a teacher that there teacher went nuts. Now everyone was outside running around the track.

"this is all your fault you know that?!" Naruto yelled at the only girls still wearing a sweatshirt.

"is not! I'm not the one that made Anko come down here and start yelling at us!" Hinata yelled.

"yes it is!!" just about everyone yelled at her.

Hinata shrunk back a little. "ok, ok. Geez you guys don't have to get so pissy."

"KEEP RUNNING YOU MAGGOTS!!"

Hinata growled as she ran faster. In just a few minutes she was running faster then anyone, the adrenalin was flowing through her veins as she ran. Hinata quickly forgot about her surroundings, her lack of sleep, even the fact that she was running. The only thing she was concentrated about was the wind flying past her face, and the feeling of flying. She loved the feeling, she wanted to always feel like this. But sadly she was to busy rapped up in the moment that she didn't hear a loud ear piercing ring of the whistle.

Sasuke panted as he slowed down and collapsed onto the soft green grassy ground. As he caught his breath he saw a flash of red go by his line of vision. He looked around to see almost everyone was sitting on the ground like him. Almost everyone. There was someone missing. A gust of wind past him, its force was so strong that he almost fell over. He looked up to see Anko on the other side of the track, she had a proud smirk on her face as she watched something on the track. He followed her eyes to see Hinata, she was still running, she had her eyes closed, there was a smile on her face and she was going fast! Even though he knew he should have told her to stop running but all he could do we keep staring at her. That is, until a bunch of different voices started chirring her on.

Hinata was snapped out of her trance instantly when the rest of the class started chanting her name. As she started to get closer to them she realized how tired she really was. As soon as she got close to the grass and a group of people she fell the ground. She was panting heavily and sweating like a pig, so she took of the hoodie and threw it to the ground. Unfortunately all she had on underneath was a tight black tank top, although it felt awesome cause of all the air she was getting, all the guys was staring at her cause the shirt showed a lot of skin and showed off her curves.

"hey Hina! Are you ok?" Tenten asked handing her a water bottle.

"n-no, I'm NOT o-ok" Hinata said still trying to catch her breath as she drank the water. She downed about half of the water before she dumped the rest on to her head. "Ah! This feels so good!!" she cried out as the water soaked her head. She laid back down onto the grass.

"ok you maggots" Anko started as she walked over to the group that surrounded the half dead Hinata. "we still have half the class left-" everyone groaned. "so we are going to spend it playing War." everyone looked at her.

"what's War?" Toshi asked since no one else would.

"ah! My dear Maggot, War just like the game capture the flag. But with Doge balls!! Hahaha!" she laughed evilly as everyone started at her. "but, since I am the gym teacher, we are going to play it me way! This will beheld in the woods, you can hide your teams flag anywhere with in your area and the boundaries. The boundaries are the whole woods, if you leave the woods you're out. We'll take some spray paint and draw a line right in the middle of the woods. If you cross the line you're in enemy territory."

"we cant bring doge balls into the woods though…" Gaara said.

"ya so what are we s'pose to use for balls?" Kiba continued Gaara's question.

"hm.. Oh! Wait here." Anko walked back into the gym.

"has anyone else noticed how long this gym class is?" Hinata asked to know one unparticular.

As everyone was thinking about what Hinata said Anko came back with two little super balls in her hand, one was red and the other was black. "these are what we are going to use!" she held out the two objects for everyone to see.

"were going to throw super balls at each other?" Kiba asked a little confused.

"no maggot. These aren't super balls, the jumbo paint balls." she said as she held up the red one to the sky. You cause see the red paint move around inside the plastic ball.

"why couldn't we just use pain ball guns?" Sakura asked.

"because the damn school thinks there to _dangerous" _she said making fun of the school. "but luckily I managed to get these babies! The only down part is that you have to throw them, they're just like normal paint balls, they explode on contact, but these hurt more.." she whispered the last part to her self before smirking. "ok so in the game, if you get hit you're out and you have to walk out of the woods and into the clearing." an idea popped into Anko's head. "and just to spice things up, there are going to be several scouts. If you get caught by a scout you're out. Once you're out the scout with drag you back to the clearing. To identify the scouts, they will have orange face paint on."

"ok so who's on who's team? And who are the scouts?" Hinata asked.

"oh.. Right.. HIANTA!" she suddenly shouted. "for proving that you have more energy then te rest of you maggots, you're a captain. And the other captain is.." she looked around. "the pink girl."

"me?" Kichi asked pointing to herself.

"no the other one." Sakura squealed.

"ok, but first before you go picking people." she looked at random people. "the scouts are.. you" Haru. "you" Choji. "you" Haku. "you" Kichi. "and…you." Naruto. "ok four of you come with me, Hinata, Pinky start picking you teams." Anko, Kichi, Naruto, Haru and Haku all went back into the gym.

"I PICK SASUKE-KUN!!" take a guess at who yelled it. Sasuke cursed as he walked over toward Sakura.

"hm fine, I pick Gaara." After that they just flip flopped turns.

"Karin"

"Hana"

"Kin"

"Tenten"

"Ino"

"Temari"

"Shino"

"Kiba"

"Shikamaru" '_damn'_ Hinata thought.

"Toshi"

By the time they were done Anko and them came back. Naruto and Kichi were carrying a big red cooler, the same for Haru and Haku excepted there cooler was black.

"ok maggots, get with your team and-" Anko was cut off by Hinata.

"um, can I change out o my jeans?"

Anko looked at her, then sighed. "fine but make it quick."

Hinata stood up and started to walk back to the gym until Hana stopped her. "hey Hinata don't forget about your hoodie!" an ipod fell out of the pocket. Makes ya wonder how it managed to stay in there when she was running don't it? "and your ipod!"

She turned around to face Hana. "haha there not mine! The hoodie's Gaara's and the ipod's Sasuke's!"

"you took my ipod?!" the raven yelled.

"hey it's not my fault you didn't see me take it!" Hinata yelled laughing as she ran into the gym with both the objects.

-xx-

Hinata came back with a pair of knee length black shorts that had two lines running down both sides, red and white on both sides. She also changed out of her skate shoes into black and red running shoes. She ran over and joined her team. "ok know that we are all ready, Hinata, your team will be black and Pinky, your team will be red. The red team will get the left side of the woods and the Black team will get the right side. I will give you ten minutes to hide your flag and get ready. Oh, and a few rules about the flag. it has to be in plain sight yet still hidden and you can NOT hide it under something." she glared at Sakura who gave her a look that said what-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at?! "when I blow this air horn" she held up a can with a cone on it up. "the game will begin. Now, go get ready!!" she yelled as everyone ran into the woods, well everyone excepted for the scouts. She smirked as a single thought went through her head.

'_this is going to be fun…."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klea- FINALLY!! IT'S OVER!!

Karma- lazy..

Klea- DO YOU WANT TO TYPE THIS STORY?!

-no answer-

Klea- DIDN'T THINK SO!!

Karma- -rolls eyes- in the story there are actually two things that are in KFC Academy, find both and you can be in the talk bubbles for the rest of the story…

Klea- SO REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!!


	12. A To Long To Be True Gym Class

Klea- And I was like, 'we can run anymore!' but then he made us run a mile! I thought I was going to die!!

Kashi- wow, that's harsh, but I feel your pain man. Gym class miles suck..

Klea- BUT THIS WAS SOCCER PRACTICE!! -rolls up in a little ball crying-

Kashi- ??

Karma- -looks at two stupidly- um… you DO know that we're on the air right now right?

Klea look's up- shit really? Ah, um I mean… HELLO READERS!! GUESS AT WHO WON THE CONTEST!!

Karma- Me?

Klea- NO NOT YOU!!

Kashi- ME!!

Klea- YES!! Congrats x2 to deepxwriterxaboutxeverything!! Or as you should call her KASHIKURU!! Well Kuru is her evil side..-looks around-

Kashi- -grins-

Karma- surrounded by idiots..

Klea and Kashi- look who's talking!!

Karma- -shrinks back- whoa….girl power…

Kashi- Hahaha

Klea- -looks around- where's Gaara with the 'moving on' thing?

Andy- MOVING ON!!

Klea- YOU'RE NOT GAARA!! -chases off-

Karma and Kashi- ??

Andy runs back- one, two, a one two three four!

Kashi, Klea, Karma, Sushi, Candy, Ashes, Ang, Nica, Sky, Drama scream into Mega phones- WE OWN NOTHING!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Funny interesting fact- I'm listening to American Idiot…. Ironic much??

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 12- To Long To Be True Gym Class

Six people and a puppy were all standing around in a circle facing their silver eyed captain, who was sitting on their huge black cooler putting her hair up into a pony tail. "alright" she started as she fixed her hair. "first off who's good at hiding stuff?" she looked around. Three hands flew up, Kiba. Toshi. Tenten. Hinata smiled. "ok Tenten I'll give you the fla-" she was interrupted.

"aw!! Why dose Tenten got to hide the flag?" Kiba whined.

Hinata sniffed as she looked at the ground while scratching the back of her head. "cause un none by you she has over twenty weapons stashed on her right now." she murdered.

Everyone took a step back from Tenten, and stared as an evil glint in her eye sparkled as she smirked crazily. "whoa.." Kiba whispered hiding behind Toshi as Akamaru whimpered beside Hana who just happened to be by the three of them.

"moving on.." hehe guess who said it! XD

"ok so we need at least two people guarding the flag. So when Tenten goes to hide it I want" she looked through the people. "Temari… and Toshi to guard it," she looked at Tenten. "TenTen, once you hide the flag I want you to do a full search of the area from the flag to twenty meters into the forest. Once you're done with that you can head into the enemy territory."

"dude, how big is this place??" Hana asked totally confused.

"um I don't know about the size of two or three football fields?" Hinata answered unsure.

"wow.." Hana said impressed.

"ya. Ok so I want Akamaru, Hana and Kiba to go in a group and stick to the sides of the forest and for the sake of this game don't get caught!!" Hinata yelled with her hands extended and her nails stuck out like they could kill. In a flash she ran her nail through her hair as she turned to Tenten. "Tenten, I know you stealthy and all so I want you to go alone. Cause I know if I stuck someone with you it would slow you down and get you caught. I want you to stay low and sneak around taking people out. So that means Gaara will stick with me and we'll move around in the trees."

Hana stuck her hand up. "question"

"shoot"

"how will we carry the paint balls? Cause if we keep them in our pockets they'll like pop or something."

Hinata smirked. "what do you think took me so long to get back outside?? I wasn't just changing while I was in the gym. I snuck into the janitors.. Um room? Well what ever it's called. I snuck into it and found utility belts, don't ask me why they were in there cause I don't know what that janitor dose. Cause it's obvious he don't clean, I mean HAVE YOU LOOKED AT THE SCHOOL!?" she screamed out.

"ok so were are the belts?" Gaara bravely asked since everyone else was a little scared.

Hinata chuckled as she patted the cooler she was still sitting on. "how'd you get them into the cooler??" Temari asked.

"I have my ways.." Hinata answered nodding her head.

Hinata stood up and spun around as she opened the cooler. She pulled up several black utility belts that had a bunch of pockets to put the paint balls in. She threw one to each of her teammates. Then she turned back around and pulled out seven small collars and threw them to the people before putting one n around her neck. "what's that?" Hana asked pointing to the small leather collar. "this" she touched the collar. "is a communicator" she pushed a button on it and her voice traveled to the rest of the collars. "you push this button to talk to you team members ok? You voice will then come out threw this little speaker that you put in your ear." she put the black ear bud into her ear. Everyone put on the collar and put the bud into there ears before Toshi asked, "were did you get these?" he asked.

"janitors" she said calmly as everyone looked at her funny. "I say again I don't know what he dose at this damn school!" Hinata inhaled deeply and exhaled calmly. "ok now fill up your belts before the siren-" the air horn went off. "ok never mind.." everyone filled there belts till the cooler was empty. "ok, on the count of three" Hinata started handing Tenten the orange flag.

"one" everyone got into there groups.

"two" they prepared them selves.

"THREE!" everyone disappeared.

-xx-

Tenten sprinted forward, making sure not to hit or run into anything. She searched for the perfect place to hide the flag. In a tree? No. that would be easy to stop from far away. In the ground? No. that's just stupid.

As she was thinking, she saw something black out of the corner of her eye. She stopped immediately and turned around to face the black thing. It turned out the black thing was a whole in an old oak tree. She walk towards it and pushed away some leaves that were in front of it.

This was a perfect place, it was hidden yet out in the open. Tenten looked around before placing the flag inside the tree and fixing the leaves. She looked behind her and saw two Green and blonde blurs coming toward her. Figuring it was Toshi and Tamari, Tenten dashed off to her right to finish her job fast so she could hit people.

As she was running she laughed quietly about what she just thought about.

-xx-

"you really don't expect me to jump around trees do you?" Gaara as with an invisible eye brow razed, as he started up at the Hyuuga in the tree.

"well ya! What? Don't you have good reflexes?" he shook his head meaning 'no'. "fine, I'll go in the trees and you go by ground ok?" he nodded as he ran forward. Hinata got into a cat like position before hopping from thick branch to thick branch.

They went on like this for a while before Gaara saw a flash of bright yellow. "Stop!" he whispered loud enough for only Hinata to hear. Hinata landed on all four before pressing her body up against the tree. Gaara crouched down low in the tall plants as Naruto passed by. They watched as he slowly scanned the area, looking for people he could capture.

As soon as he left Hinata the area in search of anymore scouts. "all clear" she stated as they took off again. "hey Gaara, aren't the scouts s'pose to be by the line, in the middle of the forest?" she asked, stealing a glace at him.

"ya, but they can also go around both sides of the field, so we better be more careful."

Hinata nodded as they spend up towards the neon white line up ahead. But as soon as they crossed the boarder Hinata felt a strong evil aura. Sensing the aura caught her off guard, and by doing this she misted the thick tree branch and started to fall towards the ground. She screamed as she waited for the impacted. Not feeling anything she opened her eyes, that she hadn't realized she shut. She once again can face to face with the sand man himself, Gaara.

Hinata' blush spread from her face to her ears as she found herself in Gaara's arms. But strangely she…liked it? She blushed even more at the stray thought that popped into her head. "so now who has the good reflexes??" he asked teasingly.

"sh-shut up!" she stuttered as she hit him on the arm. He laughed as he gently set her down, still blushing furiously, why did I have to blush?! Hinata and Gaara started running forward again oblivious to the fact that a pair of onyx eyes, that had a mixture of hurt and anger in them, were glaring daggers at the two of them.

-xx-

A glowing red hair girl blushed furiously as she ran beside an also slightly blushing brunette. Akumaru looked between Hana and Kiba from on top of Hana's head. He didn't really know why but, Akamaru really like Hana. When ever she was around he would run over to her and jump onto her head instead of Kiba's. Maybe it was because of her red hair? His favorite color was red. Or was it because Kiba's older sister's name was Hana too? He didn't know but, at least Kiba liked her too. Akamaru nuzzled Hana's head at his thoughts. By doing this it made her giggle, causing Kiba to look over to her, making them both blush.

Akamaru whined thinking that they were getting no where in this relationship. But luckily, whining made Hana stop and pick him up off of her head, cradling him in her arms. Kiba followed suit and was suddenly in front of Hana and Akumaru. Said dog looked at both Teens, worry shown in both of their eyes. Akamaru groaned, they were perfect of each other, but neither would admit it to the other.

"Aka-chan?" Hana questioned. Aka-chan… a pet name he grew to love. "Kiba? What's wrong with him?" the red head was really worried now.

"I don't know Hana.. Maybe he's sick…" 'lame answer' thought Akamaru. Having herd enough of this 'love fest,' he jumped out of Hana's arms and started walking forward. After all, they had a game to win.

The two teens looked at each other then at Akamaru. Then suddenly..

"AKAMARU!!"

-xx-

Hinata ran as fast as she could threw the forest brush(do you know what I'm talking about??). she panted heavily as she jumped over a log. Loud thumping could be heard behind her, and it was getting closer. Her breath hitched as she slammed her back against the hard bark of the tree. Clutching the several balls in her shaking hands, she took a quick peek from behind the tree, she hated what she saw. Ino, Karin, Kin and sakura were running towards her, with pissed off faces. Panicking she slammed her body back up against the tree. Normally she would be able to take on sakura, but she had reinforcements this time!

To make matters worse, because of these four she got sepperated form Gaara.

_Hinata and Gaara were running around in enemy territory, when suddenly they herd growling. They came to a rough stop, tarring some plants out of the ground in the process. The both looked in separate directions, seeing nothing they continued running, that is until, "AHHH!" an angered cry out of no where. Hinata looked behind her but only saw a black blur and then she was pushed to the ground. She looked up and saw nothing, including no Gaara._

_She stood up about to call out to him when she herd their awful voices. **"Hinata-chaaan!"** the creepy voice spoke out in a singing/just plain freaky voice. Hinata spun around to see the twisted face of Sakura. He head was cocked to the side in a twisting motion, her eyes were wide and she had on this big creepy grin. Not expecting this, Hinata screamed, her screamed louder then she ever had before. She spun around and ran off in a flash. **"Hinata-chaaan!"** more voices cried out in sync. **"we just want to play!!"**_

_**"ya! Come on Hinata-chaaan!" **the voices started to follow Hinata's running figure threw the forest._

**_"come back Hina-chaaan!!"_**

**_"come and play a game with us!!"_**

**_"come Hinata-chaaan!"_**

**_"Hina-chan!!"_**

**_"Hina-chan!!"_**

**_"Hina-chan!!"_**

_"AHHHHHHHHH!!"_

So there she was, trapped by a couple of freaky people with weapons in their hands. Joy.

Hinata had to think fast before they found her hiding spot. She turned around to face the tree, and after taking a deep breath she began climbing up said tree. She crept slowly and quietly up, her nails digging into the bark of the old oak tree. She crawled out on to a wide branch of the tree, that happened to be hovering right over Karin's head. Said red head was slowly moving her head back and forth looking for the purple haired girl.

Hinata grabbed a paint ball out of her belt, she stuck her hand out of the hiding spot and carefully placed her hand over Karin's head. 1... 2.… 3!

Plop!

All four girls looked up.

Damn her bad aim. She just gave away her hiding spot to. "There you are!" Sakura snarled. "GET THE BITCH!" Hinata eep-ed as the four started coming closer to her beloved tree. She jumped up, turned, and started jumping from tree branch to tree branch. She looked behind her to see Ino, Sakura and Kin, but Karin was no where to be seen. The three were catching up to her but they were still a ways away.

This is good! Now she would have some time to think of a plan! O god how she wished Shikamaru was here! He would know what to do, but that slut back there picked him before she did, damn the bad luck! Speaking of bad luck maybe she should look were she's go-

BAM!!

Never mind.

Because she had been looking at the other three girls she didn't notice the big tree that just happened to be in her path to safety. Damn tree. She slid down the very fat oak tree, gaining the little black splinters on her face. She ground as she landed on the floor, then onto her back. She opened her eyes to see Sakura standing behind her with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"well, well, well" she taunted. "lookie what we have here."

Ino stared at Hinata in disgust, "ew! I think it's still alive! Kill it! Kill it!"

Sakura smirked. "gladly"

Hinata's eyes widened as Sakura's foot can flying toward her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klea- well that sucked, its over like 3 months due.

Karma- plus it sucked because you suck at typing…..

Klea-…. Shut up Karma

Kashi- -munch munch munch munch-

Klea (now interested)- what are you eating?

Karma peeks over Kashi's shoulder. - mac' n cheese?

Kashi grinned- yep! Want some? -she held the bowl out-

Karma's eyes shined- totally!! -snatches bowl-

Klea- hey I want some! -grabs spoon and takes a bite-

Karma- hey that's mine! -takes spoon back and takes a bite-

Kashi- whoa, they just ate from the same spoon…

Sushi- karma's got a girlfriend

Klea- SUSHI!! -glomps- I've missed you!

Ang pushes Klea- mine!

Sushi blushes

Andy- Sushi's been gone for a week, he went to North Dokota to go hunting. Klea sits next to him in Math class and shes always bored, cause she has no one to talk to.

Karma(while eating Macaroni and cheese)- ya so then she starts talking to me

Klea- hey you never minded, but it got boring cause sometimes you didn't turn around…

Sushi- well atleast I know I'm loved..

Klea scoffed- of coures you're loved! He broke his callor bone on a field trip once and after he left for the hospital, EVERYONE was depressed.

Ang- I cried

Sushi hugs Ang

Klea rolls eyes

Kashi- review please!

Klea- and don't just put me on alert I want a review! And if u just put me on alert I will hunt u down and glare at you, im not kiddin I will send you e-mails…

Karma- scary… (puts spoon in mouth)


	13. Sandman VS Raven

Kashi falls over laughing

Klea and Karma- ??

Nica- NO!! NIGHTMARES!! -hides-

Klea- ooh, there watching Monsters Inc.

Karma- wft? Nightmares?

Klea- ya idk…

Andy- ya anyway…

Klea- ok so, u know how I said if you just put me on alert and not leave a review I would hunt you down and glare at you??

Kashi- ya..

Klea- some people didn't review and I sent Skittles08 a glare e-mail(crying one) and after that skittles08 reviewed for EVERY chapter!! I was like OMG!!

Kashi- lol

Karma- wow…

Klea- Karma was being mean today! -cry- well not really, but he is now!!

Karma- -glares-

Klea- SEE!! -curls up in ball and cries-

Kashi- there, there -pats back-

Karma- -rolls eyes-

Andy- Ya we clearly own nothing……

Klea mumbles - Andy's got a Rokr

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cell phones- Andy's got a Rokr , Karma's got a LG track phone, I got an LG shine

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 13- Sand Man vs. Raven, So… Who Won?

Gaara was knocked away from Hinata by, you'll never guess who… Sasuke!! Yep the prick came back and his fan girls took Hinata away from him, and yes. He was pissed. The Red head pushed Sasuke off of him as he sprung to his feet. Putting his fists in front of him for defense, he stood across from the Uchiha, who was mirroring his stance. He then noticed the hatred in his eyes, his narrowed eyes, his teeth showing like some rabid animal. First thought, _I knew it! Temari owes me five bucks, I told her the Uchiha was a vampire! In her face._ But then again…. Maybe not. Have you ever seen the Uchiha turn into a bat and fly away? I think not… wait.. You have?! Holly shit!! Haha I'm kidding.

Gaara's invisible eyebrow rose as Sasuke started growling at him._ what the fuck its this guys problem?!_ but by thinking this he hadn't noticed Sasuke begin to move. _wait, where is he?_ he started looking around for the raven but then felt a sudden pain in his jaw, his whole body was pushed backwards a bit before he noticed the Uchiha was right in front of him, glaring him down. Gaara resisted the urge to shiver as he stared at him. "what the hell's your problem?" he finally asked the question that had been nagging him on the inside.

"my problem? Oh, I don't have a problem. I just want you to back off!" Sasuke snarled.

"back off? Back off from what? The game?" Gaara was clueless.

Sasuke gave that -you have got to be kidding me- look to Gaara. "wow it ought you Suna people were smart," he shrugged. "but I guess not.."

Gaara just stood there dun fumbled, what was this kid talking about? And where dose he get off insulting his home land?! Well that place treated him like dirt so I guess it doesn't matter. But what ever the Uchiha was talking about was still bugging him. " I say again, what the duck are you talking about?"

Sasuke gowned, he didn't think it would be this hard to explain to the red head. "let me put it into simple terms for you.." he looked Gaara straight in the eye. "Stay. Away. From. Hinata" he said through grinding teeth.

Hinata? Now what the fuck did she have to do with this?? He looked at the Uchiha in the eye, a silent glaring contest started. What dose Hinata have to do with Sasuke? Sure there friends but that doesn't explain what he is getting mad at me for.

The memory of Hinata falling from the tree and him catching her in his arms flashed in his mind. Gaara's eyes widened by for he smirked like mad. "now I see…" he whispered.

"what now you're talking to yourself? Wow that's low even for you." Sasuke scoffed.

Then in a flash Gaara tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms as Gaara smirked triumphantly. "now I see what you're going on about. But that's to bad Uchiha, 'cause Hinata is never going to fall for you.." oh that hit a nerve . With a strong force Sasuke slammed his head into Gaara's, but failing to make the red head get off of him he only earned few drops of blood fall onto his face. "now look what you have done, you made a mess.." Gaara taunted, being unaffected by the strong head butt. "give up Uchiha.. Hinata Hyuuga is _mine_…."

-xx-

Said Hyuuga was laying on her back, eyes wide as Sakura's foot hung in wind air, right above her head. Her eyes shifted to the figure that had stopped the pinkette's foot from crushing her head, surprise was clearly shown on her face as her gaze landed on a small white dog. Akamaru. Wait.. Akamaru? Where did he come from? Didn't she send him off with Kiba and Hana to the SIDE of the forest, not the middle. Or, was it she that was at the side of the forest? God this is confusing, so back to the main point, why was Akamaru here?

The small white dog was biting Sakura's foot with all his might, trying to save Hinata. Everything was still until Sakura screamed, "GET THE MUTT OFF OF ME!!" she screamed trying to shake the 'mutt' off her foot, failing miserably. But everyone just watched in amusement as Sakura shook her foot, running in circles. Hinata took this as her change and silently slid her hand into her belt again, grabbing three balls. Putting one into eh other hand she positioned her self so that no one would notice what she was doing. But just as she was about to throw the balls…

"Hinata?! Akamaru?!" everyone turned to see Kiba and Hana Gasping for air, trying to catch their breath.

"oh come on!" giving up her whole 'sneak attack' tactic, she threw the balls at Ino and Kin while they were looking straight at her. "well that was easy.." she mumbled to herself as the two girls shrieked. But then she noticed something. Where was Karin? "HI-YA!!"

Oh there she is…..

The red head came rocketing down from a tree, paint ball guns in her hands….

"WHER THE FUCK DID SHE GET APINT BALL GUNS AT?!" Hinata screamed as Karin aimed the guns at her. Hinata screamed as loud as she possibly could at that moment. Her arms flew up to cover her face as she was pummeled to the ground with paint bright red bright balls. She lie there on the ground motionless for a few seconds, then there was a rustling in the bushes. Everyone looked at the bush to see pink hair arise from the leafy greens.

Kichi scanned the whole area and all the people, Ino and Kin had black paint on their faces, Kiba and Hana were standing their looking confused, Sakura had her keg in mid air still trying to shake the growling Akamaru off, Karin was holding her paint ball guns to the air with a wild maniac grin on her face, and Hinata was laying on the ground(again) covered in red paint. Sighing, Kichi walked over to Hinata and pushed her with her foot. "she's out cold." she said to no one unparticular. She bent down and lifted Hinata's arm around her shoulder. Dragging her away she motioned for Kin and Ino to follow, which they did, dieing to get the staining paint off there faces. As soon as they were out of sight Akamaru let go of Sakura and hobbled over to Kiba and Hana, still a little shookin up from being tossed around. Kiba lifted Akamaru up then glared at Sakura, "I swear Haruno, if my dog is traumatized I'm suing for animal abuse." after that the three walked off, but suddenly Hana runs back and throws a paint ball at Sakura, nailing her in the stomach, and runs back to a laughing Kiba.

"Damn it!" sakura shouts before walking off toward Kichi.

-xx-

Kichi pulled Hinata over to the middle of the field. She laid she down in the grass next to Shikamaru. He was ,for once, not sleeping and sitting cross legged with his head in his hands. He glanced over to the two girls and his eye brow rose at the site of Hinata covered in paint. He then watched Kichi walk toward the school muttering something about an icepack. He watched as Ino and Kin ran towards the school yelling out 'I need soap!!' over and over… what was up with them? Shikamaru sighed as he shifted his gaze back to the forest, looking for any sign of movement.

-xx-

The panda haired girl ran threw the woods swiftly with ease, bright yellow appeared at the corner of her eye. She stopped immediately and crouched down. Scanning the area, she saw the blonde Uzumaki man himself, Naruto. He was staring at someone with a smirk on his face, Tenten looked forward to see green, Lee? No he's not on her team.. Wait where was Lee? Last time she saw him he was sobbing on the floor.. Eh whatever. But since it's not Lee it must mean.. Toshi?! Isn't he s'pose to be watching to flag with Temari? Oh this is bad.. What if there was no one guarding the flag? what if it was taken already and Temari was out? Yep, this is very bad.

Then Tenten had a thought, can you take out a scout? Thinking back she didn't remembered Anko saying anything about getting them out… hello loop hole.

Tenten grabbed a super a pint ball from her belt and stood up ready to throw it at Naruto, when she herd a loud screech "hi-yayayayayaya!" Karin suddenly popped out of no where and started fired paint balls at Toshi. Where the fuck did she get a paint ball gun? Taking her chance she started throwing balls at Naruto, successfully making him fall to the ground, thus gaining attention from Karin. Letting out a loud guy-ish scream Tenten started running away as Karin fallowed her, following the panda girl and firing at her as well. Forgetting the 'moving with swiftness and ease' Tenten ran threw the trees having a few branches whipping her in the face every two seconds. Tenten ran until she could see bright red hair flying in the wind, she ran faster to catch up to Hana.

Said girl suddenly felt wind rush past her and she was pushed forward as the panda girl grabbed her shoulders to stop herself. Hana then spun around a the noise of a gun shot. She was then met with fuzzy brown hair, Kiba's fuzzy brown hair. Hana's eyes widened as Kiba fell to the ground, when he landed she saw h had multiple paint ball splats on his grey zippy sweatshirt. "oh my god! Kiba are you ok?" Hana asked franticly.(dose.. Dose that work?)

-

Hana's head shot up and her eyes were set ablaze,( she was mad cause Karin hurt her boyfriend ,lolz…) in a flash Hana was running after the screaming Karin, she some how got hold of Karin's gun and started firing at the chick.

that's what I wanted to write, but the out come of the story could alter… lol

-

"Kiba?! Can you hear me?!" Hana was now shaking Kiba like mad.

"oh stop embarrassing our self." Karin told her with pity as she aimed her gun at the other red head. Hana's eyes widened at the glasses wearing red head shot the gun at her, but with her fast reflexes she leaned backwards, making the ball miss her only by inches. In her mind she thanked her mom for making her take gymnastics. She jumped up and started running towards her teams base, at least there she would have Temari by her side, since how Tenten just happened to disappear. Karin was hot on her trail, she ran fast as she dogged paint balls that were being shot at her, but as soon as she saw Temari's sandy blonde hair..

POW!

Karin had shot her in the back.

-xx-

"so what happened to her?" who's voice was that?

"I don't know I found her on the ground like this, and Sakura, Ino, Karin, Kin, Kiba and Hana were there too." ok that's defiantly Kichi, but if Kichi is here then dose that mean…

"hey look she's waking up!" Hinata opened her eyes to meat the blurry face's of Anko, Kichi, and Shikamaru. "h-huh?" she stuttered out, completely confused.

"hey Hina! You feeling better now?" Kichi asked as she smiled brightly. Hinata, did the best smile she could. But as she tried to sit up everything around her started to spin, and the ice pack fell from her forehead. "whoa! Oh no you don't! you have to lye back down and keep this on your forehead." Hinata laid back down on the grass, having her elbow stick up as she had her hand keep the ice pack on her forehead.

Her eyes shifted to the side, she saw Sakura, Ino and kin sitting in a circle 'talking' well more like yipping. Toshi was sitting over by Shikamaru who was sitting right next to her, they weren't talking, they was just staring at the forest waiting for someone to come out. She looked over at the woods just in time to see Haku and Haru dragging by the shoulders a whipped Kiba, and Choji who was carrying Akamaru in his arms. Choji walked over to her and laid the sleeping pup on the ground next to her. Haku and Haru let go of Kiba and he sat in the grass next to his dog. He then took off his jacket and threw it on the ground, he pulled down his shirt to revel a big blueish purple mark. "aw man it's starting to bruise!" he whined out.

"what is?" Hinata asked groggily, yet interested, grabbing Kiba's jacket and using it as a pillow.

"that psycho Karin shot me with a paint ball gun." he said with anger in his voice.

Hinata's face scrunched up, "she did the same thing to me!" then she thought for a second. "where the _fuck _did she get a paint ball gun?!"

"how should I know?!"

"what's this about a paint ball gun?" Anko asked curious.

"Karin nailed up with paint balls from a paint ball gun. " Kiba answered cause Hinata had no energy to.

"there aren't s'pose to be paintball guns in this game!" Anko answered furious.

"well she got one…"

-xx-

Gaara glared at the Uchiha sitting across from him on the ground. They had stopped fighting, and had been sitting their for the past fifteen minutes just glaring at each other. Gaara had been sitting there thinking about the purple haired Hyuuga fro the past ten minutes, for the first five he just glared at the raven. But when he had been thinking he learned that he had a crush on the purple haired girl. it my have been a little crush but he still liked her, and there was no way in hell that he would give her up to that ungrateful Uchiha.

Gaara scowled at the thought of that prick Uchiha owning Hinata. Gaara got up off the ground and Sasuke followed suite. They walked forward until there noses were only inches apart. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Gaara's remained unfazed. The ravens fists clenched and he snarled. Why you ask? Gaara had no clue, either the Uchiha was very possessive over Hinata or he really loved her. He's possessive. He ahs to be, cause there is no way that he is even capable of loving.

Gaara's eyes narrowed only slightly, just to see what the Uchiha would do, of course, it wasn't surprising to see the raven lost his temper and try to punch him, but this only gave Gaara and opening to bring the Uchiha down. As Sasuke punched Gaara quickly grabbed a ball an shoved it in Sasuke's face, but at the same time something heavy and wet hit him in the cheek. He brought his hand up to his face and touched the wet substance, bringing it up to his eyes he saw it was red paint. Gaara ground, they had gotten each other out. His shoulders falling he stared at the Uchiha with a blank stare, and he mirrored the stare.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but a hyper voice beat him to it. "what are you guys doing?" they turned to see Naruto starring questionly at them. Having neather of them answer Naruto walked over and after seeing the paint on both the teens, he grabbed them by the shirts and started pulling them out of the wood. _"great… just what I need…" _is mainly what the two thought.

-xx-

Karin panted heavily, she looked down at the sandy blonde girl kneeling on the ground out of breath and covered in paint. The two had done an all out war on each other, Temari had led her back to there base and used the left over paint balls to throw at her. But in the end Gun won over cooler. Karin panted as she walked over to the big oak tree that held the bright colored flag. She grabbed the flag as she shuffled toward the field.

Tenten and Shino walked into the field each having at least five paint spots on them, neither having a flag.

They both sat down in the field waiting for something to happen. "wait," Kichi suddenly asked. " who all is left in there?" Everyone looked at each other. "Kiba and Hana are out," Hana was sitting very close to Kiba. " Sakura, Ino and Kin are out. Toshi and Tenten are out." Toshi was sitting next to Kichi and Tenten was sitting next to Hinata. "Hinata, Akamaru and Shikamaru are all out." Akamaru was laying on Hinata's stomach, Hinata was laying down still next to a sitting Shikamaru. "I think that's every body…" Haku finished off.

"wait I got these to!" Naruto walked out of the woods still pulling Gaara and Sasuke by the shirts. "well then we are still missing Karin and Temari…"

Gaara and Sasuke just stood there, not really caring what was going on, that is until their eyes landed on Hinata. Worry flashed in both their eyes.

All of a sudden Karin came out of the woods, still panting, with a tired Temari following close behind. Everything was silent, waiting to hear the out come of the game. Karin looked around at all of them before holding up the black teams flag triumphantly. The red team cheered, except for Sasuke, for their victory. That is until Anko started speaking.

"well it looks like Karin had got the flag before the black team got theses, so that means the red teams wins." they started cheering again. "HOWEVER!!" she yelled trying to shut them up. "seeing as how Karin had gotten hold of a paint bal gun and _used it_, the black team wins by default." everything was silent, until..

"Wahoo!" Hinata barley managed to say in her crackling voice as her arm shot up in triumph. Everyone started to laugh as Hinata's arm fell back down. While everyone was laughing Hinata smiled, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching her carefully.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klea- THEIR! This is my longest chapter! And I updated two days after I update before! WOO!

Karma- ya she's tired cause Its 11:30 and she has to wake up a t 6:30 in the morning.

Klea- ye -yawns- p yep! -smiles sheepishly-

Kashi- ….

Klea- ? Kashi?

Karma- I think she's asleep..

Klea- aw! -yawns- I'm going to bed, Karma you finish the story…. ZZZzzz

Karma- ?? What? But, ah… crap.. REVIEW OR ELSE I'l COME AFTER YOU!! -glares-

Klea- Karma don't be mean…

Karma- fine….

Klae jumps up- OH! Before I for get! We voted for the home coming representatives and form our class it's Ang and Sky, NOT ANG AND SUSHI!! OMG THE WORLDS GOING TO END!! Plus Candy is still going out with Sky and Ang and Sushi are still going out…

Ang- -crys-

Sky- aww, man…

Klea and karma- review please!


	14. To Gaara's House

Klea is crying in the corner of the room

Kashi- ??

Karma just stares…

Klea glares at Karma- YOU INSENSATIVE BASTARD! -slaps Karma-

Kashi- ok, now I'm really confused…

Karma rubs his cheek- its not my fault im already over it..

Klea- OVER IT?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! SKY'S GONE AND YOU DON'T EVEN CAARE!? YOU ASS WHOLE! -throes stuff at Karma-

Kashi dodges a flying chair- whoa! Wait who's Sky?

Klea stops and turns to Kashi- who's Sky? Sky is the best person in the world!!! He's Candy's ex- boyfriend! -starts crying- I really miss him…

Kashi- where'd he go??

Karma- he moved…

Klea- SKY!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Sky- read and review…. Uh, Klea?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It really sux… I just realized I liked Skyler the day he was leaving… and that was a months ago..(god I need to update)

Ok so I was checking my e-mails and I saw a review for this story, at first I was like huh? But when I read it I couldn't stop laughing! Lol so I AM going to update this chapter even if it takes me all day!! (I already typed like half of it already so… Dec. 31 2008 New Years eve! I will update it! Thank you akatsukisunshine!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 14(holy shit..)- To Gaara's House!

Everyone was packing up and stuff after Anko had told us that school had ended over two hours ago…

Damn her…

Sasuke was staring down at the purple haired Hyuuga in front of him, she looked so peaceful, pretending to sleep. Her hand was on top of her forehead still even thought Kichi had taken the icepack away not even three minutes ago. So much did he want to stroke her face, show her she was his and no one elses. Especially Gaara's. if he even thought he had a chance with her he is dead wrong! Sasuke looked up towards the sky, it was starting to get dark.

He sighed as he bent down toward her.

"hey, Hina?" she cracked her eyes open. " we should get going, its starting to get dark."

She let out a groaned as she started to get up. Mumbling curses cause of her sore forehead. She sat up and looked around slowly, scanning the area until her lavender orbs landed on a certain red headed boy. She blushed at the thought of him holding her. As if on cue, the red head looked at her. He gave her a small but kind smile before he started walking toward the back of the school. She started to get up, wanting to follow him, but a deep cold voice stopped her in her tracks. "where are you going?" she looked behind her to see Sasuke glaring.

He saw her look around, her blush. He had followed her eyes to see that bastard smiling at her. He was really pissed now.

"uh n-nothing.." she was scared. What was wrong with Sasuke? He was fine just a minute ago, now he was mad. But why? Was it something she did? Oh god, he didn't ketch her looking at Gaara did he? But why would he care, well sure he is her best friend but there's no reason for him to be mad… is there?

She looked up to see him glaring at the spot were Gaara just was.

Nah..

She switched from being confused to being bubbly. Her faced showed a wide smile. "hey Sasuke! Ya gunna stare at the school wall all day, or are ya gunna give me the keys to your truck??" hope glimmered in her big lavender eyes.

"no" glare.

Hinata inched back a little, she was caught off guard by his glare. Trying her best to ignore it she realized she was still in her gym cloths. Yelling like a cell phone addicted teen 'brb' she ran off into the school to change.

Sasuke growled as he too started to walk toward the gym to change. Thinking of ways to kill Gaara with out getting into trouble he walked into the school and into the locker room. The looked up to see his own reflection in a mirror on the other side of the room. He walked toward himself until he was only a few inches away. He glare at the image glaring back at him. But through his eyes he wasn't glaring at himself, no. he was glaring at Gaara.

Anger rushed threw him as he brought his fist back before smashing it into the reflection. He panted deeply as he felt warm liquid roll from his hand to the floor. He then brought his fist up close to his face to examine it. It was bleeding fiercely and several pieces of glass were wedged into his knuckles. He then stared at the mirror, it had a black whole in the middle of it where glass was missing.

He walked over to a sink and began cleaning his wounds, slowly and carefully with his left hand he started to take out the shards of glass. After what felt like ages he managed to take out all the glass. He then walked over to the lockers and started searching for the right one, 259... 259... Found it. He opened to locker door to find green spandex clothing and several rolls of bandages.

Rock Lee's locker.

With his left hand he grabbed one of the rolls of bandages and started rapping his hand. Ripping the white strip with his teeth he tided the strip before throwing the bandages back into the locker. He then turned around and walked over to his locker.

-xx-

Hinata was leaning against the wall of the school, she was in deep thought about her best friend and possibly her new crush… Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke seemed like her was really mad at Gaara for some reason.. Or could it just be her imagination? Well for what ever the reason he was taking a long time… maybe she should go check on him?

Hinata started to walk towards the locker rooms but then remembered the incident where she caught him with no pants on. She walked backwards really fast back over to her spot. No way in hell was she going to relive that experience.. Although it was funny. A small smile appeared on her face at the thought.

A few minutes later Sasuke still hadn't come out so she dug through the red '69' sweatshirt to look for her ipod. Well it was Sasuke's ipod but he forgot she had it so it couldn't hurt to keep it a little longer could it? Besides she doesn't have one of her own. So popping in the ear buds she started listening to some random song. As she bobbed her head in sync with the music a gust of wind hit her like a tilde wave, almost knocking her over may I add. As she regained her posture she pulled the hood of the red sweatshirt over her head. Immediately she inhaled was seemed to be the smell of sand? No it was more like a beach. Then it dawned on her, this was Gaara's sweatshirt, it smells like a sandy beach.. So he must too. A crimson hue flooded on to her face. As her mind filled with thoughts of Gaara her ipod switched songs. It changed to 'Falling Inside the Black' by Skillet, Sasuke's favorite song. Once again her mind was filled with worry, he still hadn't come out of the locker rooms yet. But just as she made up her mind to go and check on him he appeared right in front of her. Letting out a small scream she glared at the Uchiha.

"what took you so long?!" she screamed pointing a finger at him.

"nothing" he said a little to fast as he shoved his right hand into his grey zippy sweatshirt pocket. Hinata got suspicious and narrowed her eyes right into his, searching for her answer sense she knew he was lying. She then looked down at his hands. She looked at his eyes one more time before grabbing his right hand. Her face went from shock to anger. She gave a hard glare to the last Uchiha. "what the hell is this?!" she yelled showing him his hand. He looked away fast before yanking his hand out of her surprising hard grip. Thick silence hung in the air as Hinata glared at Sasuke, he hadn't said a word about his hand just kept staring at the parking lot to his left. "Sasuke" she muttered his name in a soft tone to get him to look at her. It didn't work. So she tried again but with more force. Still nothing. Now she got really angry. "Uchiha look at me when I'm taking to you! What the hell did you do to you hand?! ANSWER ME!!!"

"SHUT UP!!" he screamed at her, eyes glowing red.

She shrunk back a little. What was up with his eye? Was it because of his hand? Hinata narrowed her eyes again. "what the hell is going on with you?"

"shut up… just-just shut up…" his voice lowed to the point of whispering.

"I'm not going to shut up until you tell me what you did to your hand!" she yelled at him while throwing her hands in the air.

"I didn't do anything! it was your damn boyfriend!! If he hadn't come into the picture everything would be perfect!! But no! you just welcome him into your life with open arms and I'm left alone…" he snapped.

"boyfriend? Sasuke I don't have a boyfr-"

"LIER! I saw you and him together in the woods! The way he held you and you blushed!! BLUSHED!"

"WHO?!" she screamed.

"GAARA! That damned red head! He's trying to take you from me!! Trying to turn you against me!" he was about to cry, he knew that. But never will he let her know that. He shut his eyes tight before turning around and walking, well more like stopping, towards the entrance of the school. He was just starting to dry his eyes, but you'll never guess what happened next.. And neither did he.

"UCHIHA! Trying to skip out of your detention?!" he looked up to see the eyes of Kurenai.

Damn he had forgotten about his detention.

"for being over three hours later for your detention you will have detention for today, tomorrow and Wednesday!" she yelled as she started to drag him inside by his ear. While mumbling the word 'ow' several time over and over he looked back over to Hinata. She had a sad look on her face but her eyes were still narrowed. He kept staring at her until she disappeared from his view.

-xx-

She watched him disappear into the school. When she was sure he was out of hearing distance she let out an aggravated scream. How dare you say that to her?! She was trying to help him and he screamed at her! So what if she had a crush on Gaara, he cant chose who she should or shouldn't like! "ARG!" she was so aggravated right now!! She started stomping around in the parking lot to get rid of all her anger, what she didn't know was that she wasn't alone. "hey Hinata?" with fire in her eyes she turned toward the speaker.

"WHAT?!" she screamed trying to let all her anger out on this person. But at soon as she saw who it was she felt regret.

"ok, geez don't have to freak out. I just wanted to know why you were still here.. And stomping around in the parking lot." our red headed friend ask with his hands in front of him in defense.

"sorry Gaara, I.. I thought you were Sa.. The Uchiha.." she changed the name quickly not even wanting to say his name.

"hm? Someone seems angry.. What happened?" on the inside he was smirking. Hinata was all his if she hated the raven.

"nothing.. We just got into a fight.." she said looking away.

"oh really? So" he looked around. "where is he now?"

"he had to serve his detention."

Perfect. "so you don't have a ride home?" he asked trying to act innocent. It worked.

Back home! She totally forgot. Sasuke still has the keys to the truck.. And her skateboards inside! Damn. "no.. I guess not." she responded still surprised.

"well I could give you a ride home where do you live?" he asked as they started walking to his vehicle.

Sasuke has the keys to the house too. "oh I can't go home.. he has the keys.." she put venom when saying 'he'.

He has her keys? "why dose he have them?"

"because I have been living with him for the past couple days, that is until my house is prepared."

Oh jackpot. "then how 'bout you sleep over at my place for tonight?" please, please, please, please!

"well.. I guess.. Temari will be their to right?" damn forgot about my sister.

"ya she will"

"well I guess it's ok then!" she smiled at Gaara started the engine to his BMW, and they drove off.

-xx-

Gaara took his keys out and opened the door to his house. When he did I saw Temari sitting on the couch watching TV. Smiling I took off my shoes and dropped my back before running over and hopped next to her on the white couch. "Hi Temari!" I smiled happily.

The sandy blonde looked at me with a plain face but then it turned to anger. Two words: uh oh.

"what are you doing here?" anger was in her voice.

I backed up a little. Seriously did someone have a meeting without me and they all agreed to hate me? " Gaara offered to let me stay here tonight."

Her eyes flickered over to her little brother. He gave her a big fake grin before disappearing into the kitchen. She then observed me silently. "Hinata.. Who do you like?" she asked cautiously.

Hinata froze. Who did she like? Gaara right? "um.. I don't kn-know.." she stuttered.

Temari narrowed her eyes. "do you like Shikamaru?" now that caught her off guard. Shikamaru? No way! She gave Temari a puzzled look. The blonde looked away. "I saw you laying on him when you were sleeping." oh.. so that was it! Hinata laughed. "no Temari! To me he's more like a napping buddy! Or a pillow!"

Temari looked relived at she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "ok good."

"why? Do you like him Temari?" Hinata inched closer to her.

Temari blushed. "u-um.. No! ok maybe.." Hinata squealed, Temari laughed.

"hey!" Gaara called from the kitchen. "Hinata? Are you hungry?"

In a flash Hinata was in the kitchen looking at Gaara as if pleading for food. He gave a low chuckle before opening the fridge. He then pulled out.. Wait for it… an apple! Hinata looked at Gaara strangely. "I'm not eating that!" she pushed Gaara over and begun to dig in the fridge. Gaara took a bite out of the apple as Hinata pulled out a small tub of chocolate ice cream. Gaara smirked as she grabbed a spoon, popped the top of the tub and started digging into the ice cream as she traveled back into the living room.

Temari and Hinata sat on the couch as Gaara began to put a movie into the DVD player. He pushed play before sitting down next to Hinata. "whaf bare be wa bing?" Hinata managed to say with a spoon full of ice ream in her mouth. "Bulletproof" how he manage to understand her we'll never know.

As the move started Gaara pulled Hinata into his lap, while the ice cream was in hers. But just as the move started Hinata's Cell phone went off. Digging in her pocket she looked at the ID. Hana and Kichi's pictures popped up. "hello?" Hinata asked while the Sabaku siblings were staring at her. "wait Kichi.. You gave who a make over?" she didn't her the pinkette clearly. "you gave Lee a make over?!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klea- I am so bad..

Karma- lol

Klea- ok so sense I haven't updated in FOREVER!! I need to inform you of a few changes that have happened. Ok so: for homecoming Sky gave his position to Sushi a couple days before the dance. Then the day before Sky moved Candy broke up with him. The day sky moved I fell for him. The same day Andy said he like Drama(we were all like WHAO!! Cause she's a totally bitch.) then a couple weeks after that Andy declared himself as my brother, then a few days after that Drama said yes to dating him even though she told all of us she was read to break up with him in a heart beat if this other guy says yes. Andy has been bugging the hell out of me, but Bambi got really jealous of Drama but says she doesn't like Andy(we all know she dose she's just a retard.) Andy some how found a way to tell if I'm lying or not so his Christmas present from sushi had been exposed, so he gave the present to his little brother instead so then Andy got pissed. I had gone snowboarding but fell on some ice and fractured my elbow, have to wear a sling for 2 weeks but totally ignoring that cause I'm fine no matter what any doctor says. And 2maro Me Ang Nica and Ash are all going over to Candy's house to party even though I thing we should have done it today…

Kashi- damn that's a lot!

Karma- ya…

Klea- oh and I noticed something..

Karma- what that you're an idiot?

Klea- NO! Andy!! -whines-

Andy attacks Karma

Klea- lol no but Lee's name is Rock Lee in both Amarican and Japenese. But for Amarican they say their first names first so dose that mean Lee's first name is Rock?? Ok I just confused myself..

Karma with scratches- good

Klea- -glares- oh andyyyy…

Karma- AHHH!

Klea and Kashi- lol

Andy- review please!


	15. Hello My Name Is Rock Lee

Klea- I found it… I totally found it!

Karma- what your brain?

Klea glares daggers- no you twit! I found a perfect pic of Lee! Omg when I was looking for a pic of him my eyes went like O.O!! it was amazing!

Karma- … she said no…. XD

Klea- shut up Karma ; ok so anyway! Some things have changed… when we went to Candy's house we were txting Andy because Nica's brother saw Drama kissing her ex-boyfriend at the movies on his birthday. So we were telling him all about it, and of course he didn't believe us so he told Drama… all hell broke loose. They were both screaming at us from there cells and Candy was representing us so she told them it was her txting when we were saying stuff too, what was really bad was this was on her cell and mine! Ok so we got them to break up because we were calling Drama a slut and stuff(don't judge us till you've seen her) but then the next day Candy saw Andy give something to Drama and say he was sorry(idk she herd him I wasn't there) and stuff. So after all our hard work!!! We don't know what's happening… but Bambi was happy..

Karma- were is she anyway?

Kashi shrugs

Something dawned on Klea- … uh.. I think she's still in the closet… O.O

Ang and Nica break down laughing

Karma- after like what? 10 chapters??

Andy looks at story on computer- no.. she has only been in there for 3

Klea- oh she's fine then!

Candy- we don't own Naruto! Read and Review!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oumpa lumpa dupitty dum

I'm going snowboarding

screw my mum

~I'm such a poet!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 15- Hello my name is Rock Lee

"No that wont fit you.. To big.. Not mine.. To small.. Ahh!! Gaara get your crab outa my closet!!" Temari yelled as she tried to pick up the crab with out it snapping her. Gaara came into Temari's room and picked up the crab with no hesitation. "Tem you gotta be nicer to Sebastian!" he walked out of the room just as Hinata broke into a fit a giggles. "he named his crab Sebastian?!" she yelled and she laughed. She knew he like the beach but naming his pet crab after the crab on the _Little Mermaid _is just to much!

Temari continued searching through her walk-in closet after laughing a little with Hinata. Sense the said girl didn't bring any clothes with her when she came over she would have to borrow some of hers. But she couldn't find anything that fit! Sighing she finally gave up and grabbed the closes thing is her reach. She walked up to Hinata, shoved the clothes in her hands and then shoved her into the bathroom.. With out even knowing what she gave her.

A few minutes later Hinata came out of the bathroom in a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, and a big red t-shirt that said 'shut up and fish' on it. Temari stared at her. _This is what I gave her…?_

"ok I agree with the pants but the shirt is a no go." Hinata said checking out the pants front and back.

"hmm.. You're right but what could.. Oh!" the sandy blonde dove to her closet and dug threw some clothes. "ah ha! Found you!" Temari came you of the closet holding a white t-shirt that had black designs on it. She gave it to Hinata as she went looking for something else in her closet. Hinata changed shirts. This one was tighter and stopped right at her belly button, the sleeves were move like strips as the hung off her shoulders.

"he Temari where did you get this?" she asked. But as she looked up Temari shoved a white winter hat on her head. It went well with the shirt.

Temari grinned. "there! The look is complete!"

Hinata looked at her self in the full body mirror. She did look good, and she loved the top. "Temari I might just have to steal this out fit from you, I love it so much!" she said jokingly.

Temari laughed. "you can have it! That shirt doesn't fit me any more, and I don't really wear those pants any more." Hinata smiled a toothy grin towards Temari. "come on, we got to get to school." she said walked toward the door. Temari had a pair of jean Capri's, blue flip flops, a black tank top with a short pink t-shirt over it along with a blue wrist band on each wrist.

"oh ya! Hana and Kichi gave Lee a make over! I totally forgot!" she cried running past Temari and out the front door. She went right past Gaara and jumped into the front seat of his BMW. She yelled out the window for them to hurry up. The Sabaku siblings walked slowly out of the house. Gaara got into the drivers seat before he threw Hinata some stuff. "you forgot your backpack, cell phone, Ipod, and your shoes." she looked down and surely enough she was bare foot, not even any socks. She grabbed she stuff before putting on her shoes, throwing her bag in the back (almost hitting Temari) and started to put she cell and Ipod in her pockets. She looked down.. She didn't have any. Thinking quickly she shoved her cell in her shoe and put the Ipod in an outside pocket of her bag. The red car pulled out of the drive way before zooming down the road towards school.

-xx-

Hinata busted threw the cafeteria doors as she scanned the lunch room for her favorite red heads. It was a few minutes before school and all the students had to stay in the Cafeteria down stairs. She saw a group of people surrounding someone. She walked closer. Closer. Closer. She was pushed back by the crowed. Getting aggravated she walked over and stood up on one of the round lunch tables trying to get a look at the person in the middle. It was some one with black hair.. Sasuke? She scowled. No he didn't have his hair sticking up everywhere. Groaning, she looked for Hana and Kichi. She spotted them right in front of her.. Where they always there? Um, for her pride lets say no….

She sat on the table before calling Hana and Kichi over. They turned around and smiled. "hey!! Did you see him?" Kichi asked quickly.

"who?"

"Lee!!" she shouted.

Wait.. He was the one in the middle of the crowed? She got off the table before pushing her way threw the crowed and Loa and behold there was Lee standing there smirking with half open eyes. She gasped.. He was.. Was.. Hot!! She was just about to pass out from shock when the Yuzuna sisters appeared next to her. "well?" Hana asked.

"what do you think?" Kichi finished.

"what did you do to him.." Hinata's eyes were wide. Lee was out of those spandex clothes and wearing black jean shorts, dark green and black basket ball jersey, black sweat bands on each wrist, white cloth on each of his elbows, on his left hand he seemed to have a small bandage wrapped around the bottom of his index finger, he had earrings in his ears, and a bandied on his left cheek. His eye brows were shaved so only 1/3 of them was there, and his hair was spiked up in all directions (it looks like Momo off of Prince of Tennis, but with longer hair). He was still smirking with his eyes half open.

"what did you do to him?"

"haha well it's a long story.."

"I've got time…" the bell rang.

"oh, well then I guess we'll have to tell you during gym class." the separated.

-xx-

Hinata walked into the History room, looked around and spotted her favorite friend right now, Shikamaru. She skipped over to him and poked him in the shoulder. He mumbled something before looking up. He looked Hinata up and down. "nice pants." he fell back asleep.

Hinata sighed as she sat down next to him. It was like he was giving off a lazy vibe because as soon as the teacher started talking, her head slammed down onto the desk. Doing this she woke her self, Shikamaru and the whole class was staring at her now. She laughed lowly trying to ignore the people. The teacher looked at her glaring. "Hyuuga! If you want to fall asleep so bad answer this question first!" the man yelled in a deep voice. "who was the one that discovered Japan?"

Hinata paled. They were still on this section? She sucked at Japan stuff! Even if she lived in the country it didn't mean she new all about it. "uh.. Pass?"

The teacher growled before asking me questions. "what is the Japanese law based off of? What was the ancient capital of Japan? Answer both of these correctly and I'll allow you to sleep in my class."

She purple haired girl got exited, she could sleep in his class? Really?! Ok, so Japanese law, Japanese law… "um, the Chinese Law?" please be right! "correct." awesome! She was half was there. But the second one was harder.. The ancient capital of Japan? She looked around the room. She guessed on the first so she'll put all her luck. She saw a lamp, a poster of some army, students still staring at her, and Shikamaru. Hm.. Shikamaru Nara.. Well here goes nothing.. "ah.. Nara?" oh god that is so wrong..

"correct." everything was silent. She was.. Right? Hinata jumped up and down screaming victory. Then the bell rang. She fell to the floor. She hated Karma. And the history teacher.

-xx-

Hinata walked to her locker thinking of what class was next. Study Hall. She froze, Sasuke was in study hall next period too. Crap. So was Gaara. Double crap. I really don't think they like each other. When she thought back to what Sasuke had said to her, her hands turned into fists. She was just so mad about what happened, he had no right to say things like that! Saying for her to shut up over and over then yelling at her about Gaara! She would show him. Just to rub it in his face she'll do what ha says.. And never talk to him again. And do what he thinks is the truth.. Go out with Gaara.

She walked to the library where she new everyone would be. Going past the books and over to the computers she saw Sasuke glaring at Gaara, who was using a laptop, Haku was over by Sasuke staring at Haru who was over as Gaara. The two must have been separated by them. She looked towards the floor and Shikamaru was right there, sleeping in on a pillow that was used for the little kids story time. She walked over and grabbed her laptop before heading over to Shikamaru. She laid down on her stomach next to him as she turned on her laptop. She signed in to her name and moved the mouse over to an icon. MSN Messenger.

Scrolling threw all the names on her contact list she clicked on the right one, SandySabaku. Gaara's IM name.

Punkymonkey: Hey

She loved her username, it was so funny. Kichi was the one that gave it to her.

SandySabaku: Hey Hina wz up?

Punkymonkey: nothing but can I ask you a question?

SandySabaku: sure what is it?

Punkymonkey: Will you go out with me?

-xx-

Hinata walked into the gym and immediately started looking for Hana and Kichi. Got 'em! She ran over to the sisters and started asking questions. "OK! So what did you do to him now?!" she yelled eyeing the lazy looking Lee that was sitting next to them on the bleachers. And yes, I said lazy!

"ok so, first we started with his hair!" Hana started.

"ya, first we dyed it blue." Kichi started continuing.

"then we dyed it pink."

"then white."

"and.. Then it all fell out.."

"wait what?" she was so confused. Was he wearing a wig?

"ya! But then Ino came over. She whipped out this stuff in a spray can and sprayed all of his head."

"then it grew back to the normal look."

"so then we just thought, 'fuck it' and started putting gel in it."

"gel? I used glue.."

"so that's why it wouldn't move in the morning…"

"…"

"OK! So then we started on his clothes!"

"we had no guy clothes so we went to the mall!"

"and you know what was do at the mall!"

"ya, you guys like to buy A LOT of clothes…"

"exactly!" they chirped at the same time.

"ok so why dose he have a band aid on his cheek and his finger?"

"um.. Ya.. About that…"

"Kichi was playing with the measuring tap and it slid across his face when she let go of it."

"ya then he got one of our mom's hairs from her hair brush and it some how rapped around his finger… and did you know mom's hair was like wire?? Cause we totally do now.."

Hinata just stared at the two. God I loved them, they are the one and only. She wrapped her arms around there necks. "you guys know I love you right?"

"YEP!" they yelled smiling brightly.

"ok you maggots! Today we are going to play doctor dodge!" Anko yelled to her gym class. Everyone stared at her. Why was the subjects changing some much? What happened to the sparing thing? Oh well..

"ones on the left twos on the right!" Anko started counting people off.

Hinata walked over to the right and looked at who was on her team. Shikamaru, Haru, Tenten, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Hana, and Sasuke. Crap not again.

For those of you who don't know what doctor dodge is. It is like dodge ball, but with a doctor. The doctor can go around and tag people from there team to get them back in if they were hit. If you get hit you have to sit down. If the doctor gets out the only way any one from there team can get in is to catch a ball.

She walked over to the group. "ok so who's going to be doctor?" she herd Kiba ask. "I vote Lee!" Ino said almost in a loving voice. "I vote Hinata." Hana said much to Hinata's disagreement. "I vote Tenten!" She said quickly. "ok we'll have a vote. Who votes Tenten?" my hand shot up, but no one's else did. "Hinata?" seven hands shot up. Crap she was going to win. "Lee?" Ino's hand shot up. "ok Hinata wins. She's doctor."

"start!"

They all started throwing them at the other side. Hinata stayed in the back a little watching and waiting to save someone as soon as they got hit. She started walking around on her side. She laughs as Kiba and Toshi go for a war agents each other. She looked to her left. She saw Tenten throwing balls at everyone, and Lee sitting behind her? What was really surprising was that Ino was sitting next to and talking to Lee. Maybe at that meeting they had yesterday they told Ino about Lee's new "look". but seriously why didn't any one tell her about the meeting.

**(For anyone who is confused, there was no meeting. Lol)**

She looked to her right to see Shikamaru sitting on the floor, out light a light and out of the game. Not far off from him Choji was some how managing to dodge all the balls that were being thrown at him. She looked back over to Kiba to see him on the ground talking to Hana. How did she get over there? Ha, she must have gotten out then crawled over to Kiba getting him out. Those two were made for each other, I mean really. Hinata looked around again to see that only Haru and Choji were the only ones still in. Oh wait Sasuke was to, but she didn't pay any attention to him. She was staring at the other two. How dose Choji keep dogging the balls? She laughed. Haru was trying to hide behind Choji, wait he just got out. She laughed a little Choji just got out because he looked at Haru. She looked around at her team mates. How come they were all out? The other team's players were still all in!

Her eye widened when she was brought back to life by Sasuke screaming her name. She was the Doctor! She was suppose to get them back in! Crap they were going to lose! Sasuke had just gotten out, so she was the only one left. The other team all stared at her. She shrank back a little in fear. _OK think fast! Time to go acrobatic on their asses!_ Hinata dogged a ball coming her left. She slid to the right to avoid another ball._ quick!_ She ran to her right when there was an opening. Before jumping with one foot on the ground to the left she tagged Shikamaru. Ducking and jumping over balls she tagged Kiba then Hana; then Tenten, Ino, and Lee; She dropped to the floor to avoid another ball, then crawled away quickly. Grabbing a stray ball she dashed to the front. Hiding behind him just in time she tagged Choji then Haru before Jumping on Choji's back and telling him to back up.

She was safely at the back again and watching her team mates get people out and making sure to tag them this time. She looked around there was someone still on the ground. Her eyes narrowed Sasuke was staring at her with pleading eyes. He didn't want to be out because he knew and so did she that he could help them win. She growled at him before turning away to tag Shikamaru once again.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with Sad eyes. He really didn't mean to yell at her yesterday. That anger wasn't meant for her it was meant for Gaara. He looked down at his bandaged hands. They were still tender from yesterday. He sighed. When he had come home yesterday night and didn't find her. He really freaked out. Where had she slept that night? Who's clothes was she wearing? How did she get here? Did she eat anything? Questions flooded his head so fast he felt like he was drowning. His stomach turned to knots and his face scrunched up. He suddenly didn't feel so well. He fell to his side and scrunched up into a ball holding his stomach.

"Sasuke-Kun?" He moaned. He didn't need a head ach right now. "Sasuke-Kun are you Okay?" please.. Just go away…

"Hey Uchiha are you okay?" He looked up to see Anko and everyone else in the gym looking at him. HE looked past them and found Hinata. Glaring at him. And standing next to Gaara. A pained looked came onto his face. _Why him? Hinata. Why him and not me? _Sasuke thought as black dots started to cloud his vision until the was just blackness. He was unconscious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klea- god I love cliff hangers.. Well only when I make them. Hehe

Kashi- lol

Klea- ok so here's a new twist to the updates I have been giving you about us. Ang and Nica think that Andy likes me.

Nica- he dose!

Ang- ya! Ever sense him and Drama broke up

Klea snickers

Ang- he has been talking to you much more and they way he is picking on you is different. Like he is flirting.

Klea- hm, I kinda but don't see it. Besides I'm still trying to get over Sky. I saw on his myspace page that he likes this girl named Haylee, Omg as soon as I read it I was so hurt!

Kashi pants on back- there there it'll be ok.

Andy- but at least we have no school Thursday and a late start on Friday!

Klea- Ya but! We start with hours 1 and 2 on Thursday and it's a band day! So only me Ang and Nica are going to be left in the class room because you guys get to leave early! -crys- Mrs. G is going to eat us!! WAH!

Nica- lol I can so imagine it!

Ang shutters

Andy- lol

Klea- Read and Review for the sake of not being eaten!

Klea- SAVE US PLEASE!!

P.S- if anyone wants to see the pic of Lee just ask and I'll send it to you!


	16. What Side Do I Listen to?

Klea- ok so I would like to say I am soooo sorry to every one that read my story(thank you so much by the way =D)) but my computer has been down cause I accidentally put the fire wall down…

Andy- stupid for got to put it back up…

Klea- SHUT UP!! I couldn't figure out how to put it back up.. Idk how I even turned it off.

Andy- sure…..

Klea- at least I know how to turn mine off! Einstein over here was trying to turn his off!

Karma- Anyway…

Klea- oh hey! Karma asked Nica out!!

Karma goes red( you'd be surprised at how many times he does that in a day)

Klea- but she said no cause she only likes him as a friend… poor Karma..)

Ang- Nica you could have at least done it for his birthday!

Klea- Ya Nica! Karma's Birthday is on the 26th, Andy's is on the 8th, and Nica's is on the 13th. Friday the 13th!!! Lol. You guys are so lucky I have to wait like six more months…

Andy- ok so I'm now 14! I rule over all of you!!

Klea- ok so I'm taller whatcha gunna do?!

Kashi- They own nothing: BUT I OWN THE WORLD AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Klea- XD

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lol Candy and Ang forgot how to spell Lucky… lol

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 16- What side do I listen to?

Sasuke was in the nurse's room sitting on the white bed as the nurse checked his temperature.

He shifted a little on the bed, scrunching his face up he opened his eyes to find a blurry person with black hair. "H-Hinata?" He asked.

The lady with black hair smiled as she shook her head. "No hun, I'm the nurse Mrs. Kim." He gowned as he sat up. The room was spinning around for a few seconds but he ignored it. "What happed?"

"well hun, you might not believe this but.. Your head fell asleep. Have you been getting enough rest? Or have you been stressed lately?" she asked tilting her head.

Sasuke stared at the bed sheet. He hadn't gone to sleep last night because he didn't know were Hinata was. He stayed up all night waiting for her to come home but she never came. He even took his truck around town to see if she was on the streets. But no such luck. HE looked down at his still bandaged knuckles. Running his fingers over the soft bandages he sighed. This was all Gaara's fault. He took Hinata away from him yesterday. He brought her to his house when she belonged at his.

"Hun? What's the matter? Is it girl troubles?" He looked at the nurse with surprise in his eyes. How did she know? Mrs. Kim laughed. "So that's what it is… well don't worry hun, you're a really cute kid. I sure she'll come around." she said pinching his cheek. "now you should probably be heading back to class now it's third period." she said writing him a pass. Taking the pass Sasuke walked out of the room with his hand on his cheek.

Maybe she was right…..

Sasuke walked into the English room. The teacher cut off what he was saying and everyone turned there attention the Uchiha. "um.." HE handed the teacher his pass and walked to his seat next to his blonde friend. At least he was still by his side.

"hey man, what happened to you during gym class?" Naruto whispered as class started again.

Sasuke shrugged. "I was tired I guess…" His thoughts drifted back to Hinata as he ignored the confused blonde.

-xx-

Said girl was sitting in the Math room looking bored trying to stay awake. She looked around her to see Tenten texting, Hana sleeping and Kichi taking notes. Who takes notes for math class? They were seated at a square four seated table as was everyone else in the room. Unlike the raven her thoughts drifted to a beach loving red head. No not Kichi.

Why was Gaara so hesitant to agree? When I asked him he didn't answer for a few minutes, but when he did he sounded to exited… why? Was he just messing around with her? She grip on her pencil tightened. "he better not be doing this out of pity. He better not turn out like Naruto, if he does then she will just sick Sasuke on his ass. Wait… what? She shut her eyes tight. No. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about him. She was mad at him right?

That's why she slept over at Gaara's house instead of going home with him.

That's why she has been avoiding him.

That's why she didn't tag him during gym class.

That's why she glared at him when he passed out.

Right?

She sighed deeply. She was so confused. It was like half of her body wanted to hate him for yelling at her. But the other have wanted to forgive him. She didn't know what side she was suppose to listen to. She needed help. She never thought she would say this but… she needed Hanabi.

-xx-

She skated down the street and over to the Hyuuga mansion. Of course she was doing the one thing she loved doing, ditching school. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Moegi's home phone.

"hello?" someone answered.

"ya, is Hanabi there? This is Hinata."

"oh ya sure hold on." there was some movement in the background. "hello?"

"hey Hanabi! Whatcha doing?"

Hanabi stared at the phone oddly. What was wrong with her? "uh.. Nothing why?"

"well… I was just wondering if you could come over to the house so we could talk about something."

"talk about what?"

"just come over, I'll tell you-- hey wait aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"aren't you?"

"touché squirt touché…" Hinata laughed. "well I'll see you there squirt! Bye" she hung up.

Hanabi stared at the phone in her hands. Was it her sister's time of the month or something? She thought they hated each other: but her she is acting like they were so close to each other, but in reality there not. She sighed as she hung up the phone before asking Moegi's mom to give her a ride to the house.

Hinata glided to a stop as she flipped her board up. Damn she loved this thing.

She walked into the dark old house. Clicking on the lights she looked around most of the stuff was packed away in boxes ready to be moved out. She walked over into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was still food in it believe it or not. Some was even still good. She grabbed the peanut better along with a spoon then grabbed the crackers. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. It felt to empty in the house with out people. Just as she shoved a cracker into her mouth Hanabi walked threw the door.

"ok so what do you need me for?"

Hinata patted the spot next to her on the couch as she moved over. Hanabi sat next to her although she was hesitant. "so Hanabi what's been happening in your life?"

The little girl gave her a look. She was kidding right? "ok Hinata this isn't funny, your starting to freak me out."

Hinata sighed. "sorry, it's just… I don't know I feel like we should start over you know? Geez, I sound like one of those guys on TV that messed up with a girl…"

Hanabi smirked.

"any way you know how you always tried to get me a boyfriend? You know, before you hated me?"

Hanabi smiled at the memories of Hinata going red or fainting when ever she pushed her into a really cute guy. Even when the guy tried to help her she still ran away. She missed those days. "ya I remember. What about them?"

"well… you see…I'm having guy troubles."

"I've known that sense I was five Hinata…."

"But you know that guy that I got into the black truck with?" Hanabi perked her ears up. She was going to enjoy this….

-xx-

The two sisters were sitting on the couch still clutching pillows eating peanut butter. As Hinata finished her story Hanabi put down the spoon full of peanut butter. "so you don't know which side to listen to?" Hinata nodded her head quickly. Hanabi sighed running a hand through her hair. "well… I don't know what to tell you." Hinata's mouth dropped open. "What?! I thought you knew everything about this sort of thing?!"

"well, it's not a decision I should make for you. I think you should figure out your feelings for both boys first."

" I know that already! I have a crush on Gaara, and I hate Sasuke!" Her stomach held a knot in it when she said that.

Hanabi shook her head. "doesn't seem like it to me…"

Hinata huffed. "well fine, if you wont help me then…. Then…. I don't know." Her shoulders fell.

"well," Hanabi checked the time on her hello kitty watch. "It's only 2 p.m. so what do you wanna do?"

"hmm… Oh! I know! Let's go over to our _new_ house." Hinata grinned.

Hanabi laughed. "sure, ok. But dude you really need a car…."

"… shut up….."

As they were walking down the street toward Panda Road, Hinata's cell phone went off. Looking at the ID she saw a picture of Hana and Kichi. "Hey chika's! Was happening?"

"Hina where did you go?" Everybody say hi Kichi.

"I went o the mansion with my sister."

"um… kay… So were are you now?"

"we are heading to the house, you wanna come with us?"

"totally!" there was screaming in the background. "uh… Hinata do you ah, wanna talk to Sasuke?"

Hinata stopped walking. Sasuke? Did she want to talk to him? "um.. No…" she said in a low voice.

There was movement, then a scratching noise, then more screaming. "Hinata?"

"…..Naruto?" She asked very unsure.

"Bingo! Ya so.. I just wanted to say um.. Ow! Don't hit me with that it has a ripper! Um, Sasuke wanted to say he was sorry for everything he had done, and that he wanted you to um, dude move your finger I can't read the rest. He wanted you to move back in with him… you to were living together? Why didn't I know this? I wanna move in with you Sasuke! Ow!! Stop hitting me with your damn sweatshirt! Arg, take this, and that! Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Hey! Kichi gimmie your phone back! Damn it Naruto! Ok so anyway, we'll be there! I WANNA GO!! Arg.. Apparently we will all be there. Bye Hina! BYE HINATA!!!" THE line went dead.

Hinata and Hanabi stared at the phone in amazement. That was the weirdest thing that has happened all day…

"Wait, what did she mean 'all of us' ?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Klea- ok so what did you think?? I did this chapter in 2 days cause I love you all! Lol plus it's a cliffy cause you don't know who all the people are that are going to be there!

Andy- well there isn't much to say here….

Nica- PARTY LIKE A ROCK! PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR! WOOO! POOL TIME!

Klea- haha we are all going swimming for Nica's birthday party!

Kashi- but it's like -20!!

Andy- It's an indoor party.. Duh

Klea- DON'T BE MEAN! lol it was funny, yesterday Nica chiseled her finger in wood shop XD and when she went to get a band aid Karma was watching her the whole time!!

Ang- lol! Ya we were making fun of him and Nica for it!

Klea- sorry Karma! ~ but then Ang squirted me with the soap! It was disgusting! So I threw the bar of soap at her… XD

Ang- Soooo not funny

(Karma wasn't here for school today if you were wondering were he went)

Kashi- Karma noo! Lol jk Review please!


	17. its PARTYPARTY TIME

Klea- ok soooo to day is Karma's Birthday!!! Woo go Karma! Ya so it the 26th of February and you totally know I wont get thins up by tonight, but I might tomorrow because we might not have school!

Ang- WOO! Go snow go snow go snow

Andy- SNOW BOARDING!!

Klea- HELL YA!!

Nica- Dance PARTY!!

Lights start flashing everywhere, Kashi is being the DJ mixin it up, Ang and Sushi are dancing, Karma's playing with the mic on stage, Klea and Andy are dancing along with Candy, Ash, Sky, Drama, and Nica.

Karma into the mic rap/pop/awesome music voice(you totally have to sing along!)-

wave your hands-hands in the air like you just-just don't care!

Yo you know that we own nothing so, why ya sittin there

Shut yo mouths, listen-to-me-rap

So, listen to me little birdie-birdie!

LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY-STORY!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Omg I just made that up on the spot!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

ChApTeR 17!!!!- PARTY-PARTY TIME!!!

Hinata was dancing on the sidewalk with one ear bud in her ear and the other in her sister's. Remember when I told you she didn't have an Ipod? Well she still doesn't, and guess what else? So still hasn't given Sasuke his back yet! So the sisters where dancing down the sidewalk to there new house listening 'Party Like A Rock Star!' I'm sorry I'm in a party mood right now. "PARTY LIKE A ROCK! PARTY LIKE A ROCK STAR!!!" both Hyuugas screamed out. They looked at each other, started laughing and went back to singing their song.

They danced down the street and up to the house. Not noticing the five vehicals in the drive way. They slammed the door open screaming threw there extremely loud music. "LETS PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR!!!!" as the music got louder and louder fifteen pairs of eyes turned to look at them. All of a sudden Naruto jumped up next to them and started dancing with them. Screaming and singing too. The three jumped to a new song. 'Cha Cha Slide.'

"JUMP AROUND!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs. Startling some people but more got up to dance with three. Hinata turned to music up higher.

"can you go down low? All the way to the floor?" Hinata sang. "Cha cha now yo!" soon everyone was dancing, forgetting all the fighting that has been going on, they just danced there hearts out.

"Clap, clap, clap yo hands!" dancing with the song, they were all moving in sync.

Then they all stopped. Hinata started swinging her hands around in slow motion, picking up speed she did random dancing along with the song 'sandstorm'.

They all started jumping, some time Kiba and Toshi had gone to the truck to get as many flash lights as they could, handing them out and started jumping on the empty living room floor. As the whole house shook, Gaara ran out to his car and grabbed the stereo that was in the trunk, he had just bought it and was going to put it in his room. But he needed it right now. Setting it on the floor next to the wall, he snatched Hinata's Ipod, plugged it in and turned it up higher. Along with the jumping the house shook because of the base now, also.

The song changed to 'Shut Up'

Hinata ran up to the second floor, which could be see from the first floor. She hung onto the railing swinging her fist in the air screaming with the song.

"there you go

Your always so right

It's all a big show

It's all about you!

you think you know

What everyone needs

You always take time

to criticize me

It seems like everydayI make mistakesI just can't get it rightIt's like I'm the oneYou love to hateBut not today"

She jumped off the railing, Gaara Catching her at the bottom. She walked up to everyone in the room.

"So shut up, shut up, shut upDon't wanna hear itGet out, get out, get outGet out of my wayStep up, step up, step upYou'll never stop meNothing you say todayIs gonna bring me down"

She walked up to Sasuke.

"There you goYou never ask whyIt's all a big lieWhatever you doYou think you're specialBut I know, and I knowAnd I know, and we knowThat you're not"

She walked back up to the second floor.

"You're always there to pointOut my mistakesAnd shove them in my faceIt's like I'm the oneYou love to hateBut not todaySo shut up, shut up, shut upDon't wanna hear itGet out, get out, get outGet out of my wayStep up, step up, step upYou'll never stop meNothing you say todayIs gonna bring me downIs gonna bring me downWill never bring me downDon't tell me who I should beAnd don't try to tell me what's right for meDon't tell me what I should doI don't wanna waste my timeI'll watch you fade awaySo shut up, shut up, shut upDon't wanna hear itGet out, get out, get outGet out of my wayStep up, step up, step upYou'll never stop meNothing you say todayIs gonna bring me down"

She jumped on top of the railing.

"Shut up, shut up, shut upDon't wanna hear itGet out, get out, get outGet out of my wayStep up, step up, step upYou'll never stop meNothing you say todayIs gonna bring me downBring me down{shut up, shut up, shut up}Won't bring me down{shut up, shut up, shut up}Bring me down{shut up, shut up, shut up}Won't bring me down"

She fell off the railing and onto the floor.

"Omg are you ok?!" people swarmed around her.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" she said with her eyes closed and smiling.

Everyone smiled.

Hana helped Hinata up as Kichi turned the music down, but only a little. "hey what day is it?" Hinata randomly asks.

Kiba scratches his head, "Aw damn.. Um like.. Tuesday? No Thursday? Whatever there the same day." Kiba said giving up.

"Well we should totally sleep over here!" Hinata said very loudly.

"Oh my god we should…" Tenten said, her smile getting bigger by the minute, creeping Kiba and Toshi right out.

"but we have no food.." Choji commented looking down at his bag of empty chips.

Hinata sat on the floor. "right, so we'll split up and get stuff!"

Temari took over. "ok so Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Sasuke you guys go get food. Kiba, Toshi, Lee, Ino, Hana, and Kichi you guys go get stuff like bean bags, mattresses, stuff like that. Shino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Haru, Haku and I will go and get stuff other fun stuff!" she slyly smiled. Everyone ran out the door.

"hey you jerks you forgot me!!" Hanabi yelled as she ran over and got into Kiba's truck. She hopped in the back and Toshi called shotgun. Hana and Kichi got into Kichi's red sports car; Io and Lee in the back. Naruto hopped into his camouflage painted jeep, Sasuke got shotgun, Hinata and Gaara stood up in the back holding onto the bar that was suppose to be the roof. The rest of them piled into Shikamaru's Mom's mini van.

"tell me again why you got this thing?" Tenten said popping her head out from the back.

"shut up." Tenten snickered as she got back into her seat next to the green haired boy.

They all sped off into different directions.

-xx-

Naruto cranked up the radio and Hinata bounced the back of the jeep. "so where to?" Hinata bent down to his level. "the gas station duh!!" she laughed.

Naruto pulled into the parking lot of the gas station parking lot. As the boys piled into the parking lot Hinata jumped onto Naruto's back. She shouted "giddy up horsy!" and Naruto spend of to the doors.

Walking in they saw that it was a small gas station but it had lots of junk food. Naruto ran over to an isle, grabbing all the bags of chips she could hold. Hinata, who had jumped off, ran over and opened one of the cold doors. Pulling out as many small tubs of ice cream she could fit into her small hands. Luckily Sasuke came to her rescue and started grabbing more ice cream, fudge sickles, and popsicles he could carry. Hinata stared at him for a while. When he looked at her, he gave her another pleading look. She stared with her mouth wide open. She looked down, sadness in her eyes.

They walked over and dropped there stuff into the counter. As did Gaara with over a dozen 24-pack sodas; and Naruto with the chips. "that'll be $110." the geeky cashier said.

"Sasuke could ya get that? I need to go get the jeep!" Naruto ran out the door, along with Gaara.

Sasuke growled in frustration. Paying for the junk food he looked at Hinata again. She was looking down at the floor in sadness. "Hinata?" he asked in a small voice. She peeked at him threw the corner of her eye. "please… please forgive me.. I-I didn't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to yell at you it was meant for someone else.. So please… forgive me?"

"ah… ah.. I.."

"oh geez just for give him already!" the geeky cashier said.

Hinata laughed lightly. "al-alright… I forgive you.." next thing she knew she was put into a bone-crushing hug by Sasuke. It was so out of character for him she was to stunted to do anything. That's why when he kissed her cheek all she did was stare.

-xx-

"ok so where do we find stuff like mattresses and bean bags?" Kiba asked with his eyes on the road.

"well my house of course!" Hanabi said as she stretched out in the back seat. Kiba pulled into the drive way of the Hyuuga mansion. They got out and walked into the house. Just like last time, everything was in boxes. Hanabi walked up the stairs and ushered the two boys to follow her. They went to every one of the rooms and got all the mattresses, well Kiba and Toshi did. Hanabi supervised.

"come on you squirt! You got to grab some stuff to!" Kiba yelled at the brown haired girl. Who huffed and run up to her room and grabbed all her pillows and bean bags. She threw everything into the back of the truck. The two were about o get back into the truck when Hanabi stopped them. She made them follow her into the living room. The three stared at the huge flat screen TV that was hanging from the wall. "uh.. You guys get that and I'll get the game systems!" Hanabi dove for the Wii and the Xbox. Then she ran out the door.

"urg…"

-xx-

Choji sat on the steps of the house. He forgot about him.. Then they left him here… with no food!! He was crying on the inside.

Shikamaru's Mom's mini van pulled into the drive way. The door slid open and out came Tenten carrying a rug. "oh.. Hey Choji! What are you doing here?" He looked down in depression, she forgot he was even her to begin with…

Tenten just shrugged as she walked into the house. She walked into the middle of the room, then placed the rug on to the floor of the living room. The rug was designed with a whole bunch of different shapes. Next in came Temari with a stack of blankets. There where s many stacked the sandy blonde couldn't even see. She ended up dropping the pile right next to the stereo. Shikamaru came in carrying his black berry laptop, a box of CD's and a duffle bag on his shoulder. He dropped the stuff next to the pile of blankets. He then sat down and started typing on his laptop.

Instead of Apple laptops there are berry laptops.

Shino, Haku and Haru came in each carrying two different colored sleeping bags. They threw them down, Shino accidentally hitting Shikamaru. Earning a glare from pineapple boy and Temari. They all walked outside waiting for the others. Shikamaru sat next to a still depressed Choji, typing away on his Black Berry.

"I AM THE MATTRESSES QUEEN!" they all looked up to see Hanabi sitting on a giant pile of mattresses in the back of Kiba's truck. "wait… ah guys? I think I'm stuck!!" she them yelled.

"Hanabi get down from there!!!" everyone turned to see Hinata standing up in Naruto's jeep as it pulled in.

"I can't I'm to high up!!"

"I'll get her down."

"Neji?!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Klea- ok truthfully I did finish this on Thursday, I just didn't know if I should add more to it.(wait till you see what i did to neji!!)

Karma- ya and she is going to cut this short cause she has less then 15 mins before the bus come and she hasn't eaten breakfast yet!!!

Klea- ooooh lucky you you're still sleeping, along with everyone else in the world…

Kashi- IM AWAKE!!

Klea- YA!!!! -hugs Kashi-

Kashi- hehehe review please!


End file.
